Survivor: Waterfall Caverns
by 444timothy
Summary: 24 castaways, separated in three tribes, are put to the test in the ultimate game of Survivor right here in the Waterfall caverns. Inspired by the fanfic of the almost exact same name. Rewritten to be T-Rated.
1. Prologue

Time for some **updated** author's notes.

 **1.** Large portions of this have been rewritten and edited for continuity reasons and also to get a T rating. This means that while the overall story and boot order is unchanged, the character interactions have been slightly altered to make more sense. In case this is your first time reading this, I'll just post a vague change-log at the bottom of this chapter that won't detract from the overall experience.

 **2.** I know, it borrows heavily to that TJBambi one that he did almost three years ago but my original idea was to write a season based in one of my favourite Undertale locations That said, I did PM him during the time when I was writing the original first chapter to get permission which he allowed me to.

 **3.** This is still a humour-based story but some of the edgier jokes have been rewritten or removed. Also, the "real-life" characters are still exaggerated but not to the point of overdoing it like last time. Also, disclaimer, most of the jokes aren't gonna be clever still.

 **4.** Temmies and Echo Plants will play a major part.

* * *

The surroundings were dark as two figures were lying down in an unknown cave, next to an underground lake. As the camera zoomed closer, the figures became cleared as it focused on Carly Rae Jepsen and Calvin Harris in lounge chairs. The former was counting the number of people that have bought her E•MO•TION album using her fingers on both of her hands while the latter on a laptop using FL Studio to create some upcoming remixes. Carly rolled her eyes when she saw his screen.

Before Carly could go on a rant on why her career went downhill ever since the release of her single _Call Me Maybe_ , she and Calvin Harris realised they were on camera. They turned to the camera and smiled.

"Hey viewers," Calvin greeted, "Today we're hosting our first ever season of Survivor where 24 castaways will compete in a chilling damp cavern where they'll compete together and against each other to win the title of Sole Survivor."

"Don't forget to buy my album E•MO•TION on iTunes!"

"No-one cares Carly," Calvin groaned, "I don't even know why they even hired you. Let's take a look at our castaways!"

* * *

 **INTRODUCING THE SUPERSTAR TRIBE**

* * *

 **Name:** Lady Gaga

 **In a Sentence:** A famous (and maybe overrated) American pop star that became really popular with her hit _Just Dance_ but has failed to make a hit last in 2017.

 **Our Assessment:** She'll probably have an exceptional game at the very start but slowly as the numbers dwindle, she might as well be on the outs. She's a bit weird.

* * *

 **Name:** Bruno Mars

 **In a Sentence:** A male, possibly homosexual pop star who is currently obsessed with the '80s based on his latest album.

 **Our Assessment:** He's going to be at a disadvantage as he's one of only two male members of his own tribe, making him easy to single out. However, his charm might be able to get himself into a strong alliance. It all depends on his impressions with his tribe.

* * *

 **Name:** Katy Perry

 **In a Sentence:** The unluckiest person ever in the music industry ever sing Witness dropped and it was all because of Taylor Swift.

 **Our Assessment:** Poor poor Katy Hudson. It really doesn't help that her former friend Taylor Swift is a part of her tribe. If she was on the other side, she might win but I just don't see her surviving before the merge. Sorry! I still like your music!

* * *

 **Name:** Taylor Swift

 **In a Sentence:** She got smarter, she got harder in the nick of time, honey, she rose up from the dead, she does it all the time.

 **Our Assessment:** To be fair, you have to have a very high IQ to understand Taylor's game. Her strategy is extremely subtle, and without a solid grasp of convocational analysis, most of her moves will go over a typical watcher's head. There's also Taylor's nihilistic outlook, which is deftly woven into her characterisation - her personal philosophy draws heavily from Narodnaya Volya literature, for instance. Her fans understand this stuff; they have the intellectual capacity to truly appreciate the depths of these strategic moves, to realise that they're not just aptly put- they say something profound about life. People who dislike Taylor truly ARE idiots- of course they wouldn't appreciate. I'm smirking right now just imagining one of their addlepated simpletons scratching their heads in confusion as Taylor's genius unravels itself travelling through her tribemates. What fools... how I pity them. And yes, by the way, we DO have Taylor Swift tattoos. And no, you cannot see it. It's for the ladies' eyes only- And even they have to demonstrate that they're within 5 IQ points of our own (preferably lower) beforehand.

* * *

 **Name:** Ariana Grande

 **In a Sentence:** First making her debut role as Cat Valentine from the Nickelodeon show Victorious, she is a pop sensation with four chart-topping albums and diva queen.

 **Our Assessment:** Ariana Grande is such a legend! Even though she only recently had a number one on the Billboard charts at the last quarter of 2018, that doesn't mean she's new to to being iconic and popular. In fact, her personality and charm could have potential winner material on her.

* * *

 **Name:** Hayley Williams

 **In a Sentence:** The rocker chick from the band Paramore and also the only female lead singer that plays good rock music.

 **Our Assessment:** For Hayley, my issue is that she is the odd one of her tribe. All the others are pop-oriented people and here comes Hayley with the rock music. Personally, she's the first boot. Prove us wrong Hayley, please!

* * *

 **Name:** Nicki Minaj

 **In a Sentence:** The former queen of rap that has come to claim the title of Sole Survivor.

 **Our Assessment:** She's familiar with most of her tribe in the real world and has the uncanny ability to assimilate her opponents and sometimes even her frien- oh wait a minute that's Taylor Swift. Hey, where did I put my notes on her?

* * *

 **Name:** Andrew Taggart

 **In a Sentence:** The well-known member of the EDM duo _The Chainsmokers_

 **Our Assessment:** Arrogant he may be but I seem him as strategic and that's one aspect of the game you don't want to be bad as. He knows what everyone wants but he'll probably won't try to change up his strategy when something does go wrong. Andrew's arrogance could also be the downfall of his journey.

* * *

 **INTRODUCING THE UNDERDOG TRIBE**

* * *

 **Name:** Alex Pall

 **In a Sentence:** The other member of _The Chainsmokers_ that you probably don't know the name of.

 **Our Assessment:** Alex isn't as widely known as his other member of the duo but it doesn't mean he isn't here to win either. Although Alex's game will be slightly similar to Andrew's, he'll be very slightly less aggressive. We see them as clones so they'll probably play the same way as each other.

* * *

 **Name:** Gerard Way

 **In a Sentence:** I checked Urban Dictionary for this and that didn't help so I'm going to pretend he's a blood-thirsty vampire who is also a singer.

 **Our Assessment:** Second boot.

* * *

 **Name:** Tyler Joseph

 **In a Sentence:** A stressed out member of the band _twenty one pilots_

 **Our Assessment:** Tyler is one very insecure guy and on the inside, he'll be very paranoid about other people wanting him out. And that is something you do not want to bring to a game of Survivor.

* * *

 **Name:** Rebecca Black

 **In a Sentence:** The viral sensation best known for singing and performing her debut single 'Friday' released through ARK Music Factory but has gotten better since then.

 **Our Assessment:** She is going to be massively underestimated in her tribe but we see that as a strength rather than weakness. People are going to start out thinking she's just some girl who already had her five minutes of fame but that shouldn't matter in this game.

* * *

 **Name:** Nick Miller

 **In a Sentence:** Also known by his DJ name Illenium, Nick is a talented musician and producer donning a cap who just doesn't get enough recognition.

 **Our Assessment:** Despite his appearance, we think he's incredibly humble and will play a quieter game. We're sensing potential winner vibes from him.

* * *

 **Name:** Conor Maynard

 **In a Sentence:** Started off as a little young boy posting videos on YouTube until he blew up with songs like 'Turn Around', 'Whenever' and most recently, an uncredited feature on Alesso's new track, 'Remedy'.

 **Our Assessment:** Personally, our winner's pick He's nice and as long as he isn't _too_ nice, he'll definitely be the sole survivor just as long as others don't see him as a jury threat halfway through the game

* * *

 **Name:** Patrick Stump

 **In a Sentence:** The lead singer of the band _Fall Out Boy_ who wears a fedora and glasses.

 **Our Assessment:** I know what some of you may be thinking. What's he doing here? Well.. we somehow messed up and tore a rip in the universe. So now, he's married to Rainbow Dash and has had a child with her called Rocking Arrow, an OC pony. All three of them will be playing this season so having that advantage of knowing each other before the game even begins will give them an early lead in the whole social game.

* * *

 **Name:** Troye Sivan

 **In a Sentence:** He's gay, talented and cute.

 **Our Assessment:** The others better not underestimate him though as he told us in a pre-game interview that he will be playing big, without anyone suspecting a thing. His motto is go big or go straight!

* * *

 **INTRODUCING THE ODDBALL TRIBE**

* * *

 **Name:** Peppa Pig

 **In a Sentence:** A six-year-old pig who likes jumping in muddy puddles.

 **Our Assessment:** She's not going to last a single day.

* * *

 **Name:** Tasha Backyardigan

 **In a Sentence:** A yellow hippopotamus who is also six.

 **Our Assessment:** Tasha is assertive and likes to be in charge most of the time. She is rational, logical, and highly motivated to get her own way. Tasha is normally very opinionated. She is difficult to frighten, a fact she takes pride in. (You know I _mostly_ stole this from the Backyardigans wiki but it really helps me write her character).

* * *

 **Name:** Rainbow Dash

 **In a Sentence:** A Pegasus pony from Cloudsdale who bears the element of Loyalty and a Wonderbolt in training

 **Our Assessment:** Yeah she was in one of TJBambi's seasons (who I got permission from) but we're sure that she has forgotten all about that since we ripped a tear in the universe, thanks to Patrick Stump. Anyways, she is ready to play, competing alongside her son (Rocking Arrow) and husband (Patrick Stump). Still bearing the element of loyalty, I see her staying loyal to her allies which will be a good point to start with her tribe and alliances but will threaten her in the long-run.

* * *

 **Name:** Rocking Arrow

 **Tribe:** Virus Tribe

 **In a Sentence:** My OC who is a dark blue earth filly and has his parents competing in the game (Patrick Stump and Rainbow Dash) **.**

 **Our Assessment:** Unlike his mum, he isn't bound by the rules of loyalty and has plans to backstab and manipulate his tribe members into voting each other. The big question is will he vote off his mum? Another big question is will he vote off his dad as well?

* * *

 **Name:** Songbird Serenade

 **In a Sentence:** The only tribe member who fits the criteria of being a successful pop star and a pony with a personality that could give you diabetes.

 **Our Assessment:** She has a pure heart with a sincere belief in the power of friendship and she's going to bring that along to the game of Survivor. Will it change as time goes on? We'll just have to find out!

* * *

 **Name:** Meghan Trainor

 **In a Sentence:** She's all about that bass, bout that bass, no treble.

 **Our Assessment:** Meghan has a habit of gloating to others, and that may make her a target. She'll either make it very far as someone that's easy to beat or be out very early but honestly, she's probably going to be out first.

* * *

 **Name:** Shawn Mendes

 **In a Sentence:** A teenage pop star who is twenty years old.

 **Our Assessment:** If Shawn was on any of the other two tribes, he would definitely be the baby of the tribe. I mean look at him; he's cute and fragile. Fortunately, he's stuck on the Virus tribe and if he plays his cards right, he can control the game from there.

* * *

 **Name:** Cardi B

 **In a Sentence:** The current queen of rap who has had an interesting past life as a stripper.

 **Our Assessment:** She has a no-nonsense work ethic and if you cross lines with her, she's going to drag you down to hell for it.

* * *

Calvin Harris smiled, "These twenty-four castaways are an interesting group to play Survivor with! Anything can happen with these twenty-four around. and it all starts in a few days, as long as nothing unusual happens!"

"For example; when I start charting on the Billboard again!" Carly chimed in.

* * *

 **CHANGELOG** **V1.1**

\- Mature subjects have been toned down or removed.

\- Removed _almost_ every instance of the F-word being present.

\- Reasoning for the second tribal council and onward have been changed.

\- Explicit scenes were either replaced with other scenes or toned down.

\- Tribe names are consistent.

\- General spelling and grammar corrections.

 **PROPOSED CHANGE:**

I'm thinking of replacing Rocking Arrow (My OC) with Scootaloo (A canon pony) in the cast. I'm not too sure so I'll be putting a poll up for any readers to decide.


	2. E01: Don't Embarrass Me

Calvin Harris and Carly Rae Jepsen were walking through a long corridor inside a cavern, with torches in their hands.

"We're here in the caverns of Waterfall! One of the many places in the Underground where both friendly and dangerous monsters once lived, it is now almost completely secluded from the rest of the world!" Calvin began, surveying the area, "While the conditions in these caves are unbelievable and it's one of the darkest places to start this season, it comes with a rich and deep history!"

"Luckily, there's a lot of water flowing here," Carly spoke, "And the view within this cave is beyond anything we've had ever seen! It's here, where 24 castaways will begin the adventure of a lifetime!"

"Welcome to Survivor Waterfall Caverns!"

The camera cut to three groups of eight walking along various paths, navigating their way around the winding tunnels. The first group had light green buffs on, the second group had red buffs, while the last group had purple buffs on. The camera focused on Calvin again, standing in the distance while observing the contestants.

"For this season, these castaways have been separated into three tribes of eight based on their social status on the surface! Most of them are proclaimed celebrities, but first impressions still mean everything!"

 _"Hi, I'm Peppa Pig, oink! I didn't want to be here at all but Mummy made me, oink!" ~ Peppa Pig_

" _Playing the victim isn't always easy but when I do, everyone flocks to my side, willing to defending helpless me from any 'heartless' person that dared to mess with me! You might as well give me the win because I will have everyone wrapped around my finger." ~ Taylor Swift_

" _In reality, the general public only recognise me as a one-hit wonder. It sucks and everybody moves on after that. In Survivor, all that gets thrown out of the window and people will finally get to see the real me instead of the persona I display in my band!" ~ Tyler Joseph_

 _"When I first got placed in this show, I was really worried. What would the others think of me? Will I be the first pony voted out? Will I end up being hated by everypony? Now that I know that my mum and dad are playing as well with me, I have confidence that the three of us will win it for sure!" ~ Rocking Arrow_

 _"Wait! What do you mean this isn't 'I'm a Celebrity Get Me Out of Here'?" ~ Katy Perry_

"39 days, 24 players, 1 survivor!" Calvin shouted.

*cue theme song*

* * *

At first, I was afraid, I was petrified

Kept thinking I could never live without you by my side,

But then I spent so many nights thinking how you did me wrong,

And I grew strong,

And I learned how to get along!

Oh no, not I, I will survive,

Oh, as long as I know how to love, I know I'll stay alive,

I've got all my life to live,

And I've got all my love to give and I'll survive,

I will survive, hey, hey!

* * *

 **Castaways Left**

 **Superstars:** Andrew Taggart, Ariana Grande, Bruno Mars, Hayley Williams, Katy Perry, Lady Gaga, Nicki Minaj, Taylor Swift

 **Underdogs:** Alex Pall, Conor Maynard, Gerard Way, Nick Miller, Patrick Stump, Rebecca Black, Troye Sivan, Tyler Joseph

 **Memers:** Cardi B, Meghan Trainor, Peppa Pig, Rainbow Dash, Rocking Arrow, Shawn Mendes, Songbird Serenade, Tasha Backyardigan

* * *

 **Day 1 – Garbage Dump**

The 24 castaways were huddled up in a group together, awaiting further instructions from their hosts.

"Welcome to Survivor, castaways!" Calvin greeted the contestants, wearing his trademark sunglasses, "All of you have been specifically chosen by our team to play for a chance to win one million dollars and a guaranteed #1 hit on the Billboard Chart in the future!"

Most of the contestants cheered, clearly excited for the days that were about to come.

"For the next couple of weeks, you'll be living with each other in this underground cave where monster and humans once fought!" Carly explained, "If you thought flopping and being a one-hit wonder on the Billboard charts was harsh, wait until you see the conditions of this place! This used to be an epic battleground!"

Calvin let out a small chuckle, "Right you are. Anyway, take a good hard look at the people wearing the same colour buffs as you. For now, they will be your new tribe members."

"Firstly, can I have everyone wearing a green buff to step forward?" Carly asked.

Everyone looked to see Lady Gaga, Bruno Mars, Katy Perry, Taylor Swift, Ariana Grande, Nicki Minaj, Hayley Williams and Andrew Taggart step forward.

"You eight are going to be the Superstar Tribe. All of you in this tribe are huge music celebrities who have had a successful music career back on the Surface. Because of your status, you would probably know each other."

"You can step back now," Calvin thanked, "Red buffs, can you please step forward?"

Everyone looked to see Gerard Way, Tyler Joseph, Alex Pall, Conor Maynard, Patrick Stump, Troye Sivan, Rebecca Black and Nick Miller step forward.

"You eight are going to be the Underdog Tribe. All of you in this tribe are not as popular as the Superstars but your smaller fanbases are just as dedicated as the Superstars, perhaps even more loyal. Some of you may have met each other but there's a good chance that there are at least some in your tribe that are new faces."

"You can step back now," Calvin thanked, "Last but not least, purple buffs. It's your time to shine!"

Everyone looked to see Shawn Mendes, Meghan Trainor, Tasha Backyardigan, Rainbow Dash, Songbird Serenade, Cardi B, Peppa Pig and Rocking Arrow step forward.

"You eight are going to be the Memer Tribe. All of you in this tribe are known for your popularity on the Internet due to your interesting endeavours to fame and fortune. Most of you have never met each other so first impressions are important in this tribe. A bad one could send you home if you're not careful!"

"You can step back now," Calvin thanked before returning to his serious voice, "You may be wondering why we're starting this season inside a garbage dump!"

"Is it because this season is trash?" insulted Taylor.

"No. It's because it's where your first challenge takes place!" Carly continued for Calvin, "You'll be fighting for supplies for your tribe. It could be an opportunity to show your worth to your tribe."

"You will compete in a challenge that will determine the supplies you'll bring to camp. You will race down to collect unmarked bags of supplies located around the area. Some may contain useful items such as food or shelter equipment while other bags will only contain disappointments such as autographs from 6ix9ine or a Witness album. Once you hear a saxophone, every tribe member must hop on their respective mine-cart and travel down a long and winding path down the cave. Once you reach the end of the track, one tribe member must try to create fire in a fire-making challenge. The first tribe to create a fire big enough to burn the small rope at the top will win reward."

Calvin reached into his pocket and pulled out three flint pieces.

"In most instances, I would say that the reward will be flint for fire," Calvin began, "But this is a cold environment so as a gesture of goodwill, we want to make it a tad easier to live in."

Calvin gave the flint to Carly who then distributed a piece of flint each to the tribes.

"One thing you need to rely on is fire. With this flint, you will be able to cook food, see in the dark and most importantly, stay warm. Without it, you will find that living here will be tremendously difficult."

Calvin could see Troye snuggled up to Conor, as he tried to keep warm. He adjusted his sunglasses and continued talking, "But that doesn't mean there is still a reward up for grabs! Carly, why don't you explain?"

"Thanks Calvin," Carly chimed in, "The winners of this challenge will receive a massive fire-making kit that will be waiting for them back at camp. Losers, you'll only receive a traditional bar of flint. Let's get started!"

* * *

One quick commercial break later, the players were at the starting line, in their sprinting position, waiting for Calvin Harris to signal them.

"Survivors ready?"

The majority nodded their heads.

"GO!"

The players raced towards the area, grabbing whatever bag was closest to them and throwing it in their mine-cart. Three of them, specifically Peppa, Cardi B and Meghan were struggling to keep up, as they were noticeably slower than the rest of the players.

Rocking Arrow noticed her tribe members' behaviour as he ran past them to grab another bag, "Are you all seriously that slow? Hurry up!"

"You're a bitchy pony you know that right?" retorted Cardi B, literally sweating already from the challenge.

"Hey!" a certain cyan pegasi pony replied, carrying a baby yellow hippopotamus on her back, "Don't speak to my son like that!"

"Oh great," Cardi B puffed out sarcastically, "There are more ponies on our tribe."

Meanwhile, further down the area, two male castaways were head to head with each other on grabbing bags and putting them into their mine-cart.

"Dude, you're letting down your team," Andrew joked towards his friend Alex, "You're gonna be the first one out at this rate."

Alex laughed, grabbing a random bag from the top of a pile, "Don't say that brah, I'm going to prove I'm useful!"

"By what? Carrying one tiny bag?"

Alex playfully punched his best friend in the shoulder, "Ha ha."

Over at the end of the area, Hayley and Shawn were racing to get the very last bag, laying there excluded from all the others.

 _C'mon_ , Shawn thought to himself, _I am not going to lose out to a girl and bring nothing!_

Unfortunately for Shawn, as he sprinted towards the bag with Hayley lagging behind, he accidentally tripped over a pile of _Nine Track Mind_ albums, sending him to the bottom of the floor.

"Ouch!" Shawn exclaimed, bruising his nose.

Taking the opportunity, Hayley ran past him and grabbed the bag. As she returned to her mine-cart, she stuck out her tongue at Shawn, "Kid, don't get ahead of yourself."

"My name is Shawn..."

"Who?" Hayley shrugged before she left him on the ground. Suffering from a minor bruise, Shawn got himself up and went back to the mine-cart, grabbing one of the bags that were closer to the area.

/watch?v=MaFNaJKj8SA

As soon as they heard the amplified saxophone, the players realised that they had to go back now to their respective mine-carts, "Drop whatever you're holding and head back to your mine-cart!"

Everyone raced down to their mine-carts with the Underrated Tribe reaching their mine-carts first and the Superstar Tribe slowly following. Unfortunately, for the Memer tribe, some of their members were still not in the mine-cart. Tasha was not happy with this.

"Why are they taking so long?" the yellow hippopotamus asked as she sat in the mine-cart, watching Meghan 'running' to them.

"Don't be like that!" Songbird Serenade, the other pony who sounded suspiciously close to Sia, defended, "We still got a chance!"

After a few seconds of waiting, Meghan caught up and the Memer tribe were finally on the way down to the next area. However, time was still ticking.

Meanwhile, over at the end of the mine-cart track, the two leading tribes were already on the fire-making challenge; Katy for the Superstars and Patrick for the Underdogs. Much like her career, Katy was having a lot of trouble getting a spark going, scratching the flint and clinging to any hope of catching up with the Patrick who was doing much better. Soon, it became clear that Patrick was going to win. Predictability was right as Patrick ignited his flame and burned the thin rope above it.

"UNDERDOGS WINS REWARD!"

All of the Underdogs hugged and cheered for each other... at the same time the Memer tribe's mine-cart rolled down, in view.

"...and they already won!" Rocking Arrow groaned, "This sucks!"

* * *

"Great teamwork Underdogs!" Calvin complimented, "As a tribe, you managed to work together, and on the first day, that can mean a lot moving forward. For your reward, you will have a huge advantage in the form of a fire-making kit, which will be waiting for you back at camp. Superstars and Memers, sorry, you just have to stick with flint."

Carly had some positive news on the flip side, "Fortunately for everyone, your tribe can take whatever is in your mine-carts. I hope whatever you took proves useful to everyone! We will see you all in two days for the immunity challenge!"

"Use those days wisely," Calvin warned, "Your tribe wouldn't want to lose the next challenge."

* * *

 **Day 1 – Superstar Tribe Campsite**

The eight members of the green Superstar tribe arrived at their campsite. The other two tribes' camps were seperated far from them and they were in an enormous cave area with streams of water flowing around it. Lilypads were floating on top of the water, and cave drawings were on the walls. There were also plants that were illuminated with a blue glow.

"Finally! After hours of walking!" cheered Bruno, stopping the mine-cart full of supplies near the flag, "Here we are, surrounded by the wilderness!"

Katy glancing around curiously, pretending to be useful, "So... do we explore the area around here first? Or do we start with the fire and supplies?"

"Let's just open up our bags!" Nicki suggested, taking out several bags from the mine-cart, and laying them all out on the cave ground. Besides the obvious junk, the useful items that they managed to grab were a couple of dull spears and a pack of UNO cards for entertainment. Hayley laughed when she saw one particular item.

"Hah! I wanna know who brought this trash!" Hayley mocked, picking up a copy of the album of _A Star is Born: The Official Soundtrack_ from the cave ground. Behind her, Lady Gaga looked down at the ground in a sheepish manner.

Ariana rolled her eyes and stepped forward, "Thank you, next."

"Let's just make fire first!" encouraged Andrew, clapping his hands together. He held the bar of flint that was handed to him and found some firewood that was on the ground.

 _"My strategy from the get-go was to be nice and welcoming to my tribe for the first few days. I know I get a lot of hate for my big ego so before I went out here, I researched survival skills such as creating fires. As long as I start setting fires to keep them warm, the tribe will see me as useful!" – Andrew Taggart_

Andrew pulled out the bar of flint, and gently pulled everyone back from the firewood. Soon, as he stroked the flint with the tinder, smoke started to develop. Andrew blew on it and it caught a spark, which ignited into a flaming fire to be created right before their very eyes.

Everyone but Katy was impressed with Andrew's fire. She walked over, and crossed her arms.

"Hmm," Katy scoffed, "Anyone can do that!"

Andrew rolled his eyes, "Just be happy you have a _successful_ fire maker on your tribe," he commented, putting emphasis on the word 'successful'.

 _"As soon as Andrew started taking charge with the fire, I was afraid that I was going to be the first one out because of that. If I can prove my usefulness, the others will keep me around and maybe even let me into their alliances!" – Katy Perry_

Taylor laughed, "We're already off to a great start! Now, let's start organising our camp supplies!"

"You got that right, Taytay! Let's do this team!" Hayley chuckled.

 _"I am the queen of modern rock music and God, it just feels so good! No damn person can tell me otherwise! My band will respect me after I come home with the golden prize of a million dollars and the queen of Survivor title! I need to make Jeremy Davis jealous, you know? He always wanted to compete on this show when we were still in Paramore together, but guess who got in instead? I did!" – Hayley Williams_

After the shelter was finished, everyone went their separate ways to contribute to their tribe and/or explore the further surroundings of the campsite area. Ariana, Nicki, and Katy went off to explore the Waterfall caves, while Gaga, Taylor, and Hayley went off to collect water from a nearby stream.

Over at the exploration group, the three women were busy exploring the caves of Waterfall when suddenly Nicki pulled out a parchment of paper. On the map, was black writing, hinting at something advantageous and valuable.

"Okay girls," the pink-haired roman whispered, "I managed to snag a clue to a hidden immunity idol! What do you say we search for it!"

"Sounds juicy," Katy smirked, "Let's go!"

"Are you sure about this girls?" Ariana was having second thoughts, looking back at the other tribe members, "We should be honest with them."

The two other members shrugged her off, "If we have this immunity idol, we could be the most powerful players!" Nicki Minaj described the potential rewards, "We could be a final three alliance and it wouldn't even be a challenge!"

"I guess..." Ariana muttered before the three of them walked off.

Back at the shelter, the two male tribe members were sitting around the fire pit that Andrew had conjured for them. They remained in the shelter, not doing anything, although Andrew had an excuse, for he was the only one that has created a fire successfully and was excused from chore duty.

"So Andrew, how is your third album coming along?" asked Bruno, curiously.

Andrew nodded with a sweet smile, "Oh yeah, it's pretty good. Right now, I want to do an 80's album even though everyone expect us to make another electronic album. They can be a bit annoying though it sucks that we're not as famous as we used to be."

 _"I know; I lied about working on an 80's album but in this game, you need connections and alliances. I know Survivor like the back of my head and both of us are sitting ducks due to our gender. So I have created the Chainsmokers master plan. Step one; make an alliance with the ambiguously gay dude." ~ Andrew Taggart_

"Yeah, I feel you," Bruno laughed quite ironically, "My collaboration with Gucci Mane hasn't been taking off as I would have liked to."

For a moment, the two of them stopped and stared at each other in silence, intensively. Bruno felt Andrew's eyes looked into his soul, and he was unable to resist the advance. Andrew was just so fascinating and attractive. However, before Bruno could lean in for an ' _accidental'_ kiss, Andrew broke the silence and leaned back.

"Hey, why don't we form some sort of alliance!" Andrew suggested, holding his clammy hand, "When I reunite with my best friend Alex, we can be a solid three!"

Bruno shyly smiled at him, thinking exactly the same idea, "Thanks! Let's make it official!" Bruno shook his hand tightly, confirmed the agreement, "I knew we clicked from the moment we started talking."

"Yeah," Andrew snickered loudly, "Can't believe it was so fast! We should call ourselves the Brunosmokers from now on!"

Bruno giggled like a love-struck kid.

 _"Andrew is someone I know I can trust. He seems to know a lot about the electronic world and he told me that he studied a lot on survival skills before coming here. I'm just having trouble with even staring at him without getting some goosebumps or having my skin turn red. I mean, he's pretty hot." ~ Bruno Mars_

* * *

 **Day 1 – Underdog Tribe Campsite**

The eight members of the red Underdog tribe arrived at their camp. Just like the other camp, it was almost nearly identical. The only difference is the flag and the sight of a huge package filled with fire-making supplies as well as a giant fire pit that was already lit by a big flame.

"That took some time, but hey, here we are!" grinned Rebecca, turning to face her tribe with a smile on her face.

"Considering that we won our very first challenge, I reckon we should be proud of ourselves!" Patrick smiled back.

"I think you're the real one we need to be proud of!" Nick patted Patrick on the back, "Your fire-making skills are incredible!"

The rest of the tribe cheered along, appreciating the effort that Patrick put into that fire.

 _"I'm really happy that my tribe thinks I'm helpful! After I beat Katy in that fire challenge, everyone was just really friendly with me and I felt like I belonged. Ever since I went at it with a pony after divorcing my wife Elisa, people have been criticising me saying I committed bestiality! It is not bestiality if I was doing it with a pony who is probably smarter than half of the human population! It's just not! Sorry, I got a bit carried away there," – Patrick Stump_

"I guess we should start figuring out the chores that we all have to do!" Alex Pall took charge, emptying out the bags from the mine-cart, "Me, Rebecca, Gerard and Conor will explore the area while the rest of you build a shelter and making sure the fire doesn't burn out!"

"Sounds like a plan!" Patrick exclaimed as he tended to the fire straight away.

"Gerard, what the hell are you doing?" Alex groaned in frustration, as they explored the cave.

"Looking for _fresh meat to suck my blood into_!" Gerard declared out loud, as he ran towards rock formation to formation, "There must be something for my teeth to dig into!"

"Whatever..." Conor mumbled as rolled his eyes.

" _During that moment, I honestly felt that Gerard was gonna murder us brutally while he licked our blood! He's a very insane and unpredictable person that I do not want to live with for the next 30 or so days. Everyone else in our tribe is normal but here comes Gerard... wanting to be the next wannabe vampire!" ~ Conor Maynard_

"Wait where you're going!" Rebecca shouted as they lost sight of the crazed maniac, "And he's gone!"

"Maybe I should've just kept him in the shelter," Alex regretted, "We just lost our first tribe member on our first day!"

" _I feel bad for Alex. He's overshadowed by Andrew Taggart all the time and having him feel so disheartened at failing to control Gerard as a leader really resonates with me. You just try so hard to stand out only for everyone to not pay attention to you!" ~ Rebecca Black_

"Let's say he does come back," Conor started to explain, "And we lose our first challenge. He could be our first and easy vote! After that, we three can form an alliance together!"

"Yeah, sounds like a great idea!" Rebecca agreed, "We're all unappreciated and people tend to underestimate us!"

"This could be our chance to prove that anybody can win this!" Alex fist-bumped Rebecca and Conor, "We could end up being closer together! Just don't let me down with this!"

* * *

 **Day 1 – Memer Tribe Campsite**

The Memer tribe finally arrived at their new campsite for the next 39 days, and already there was some tension amongst the tribe. Shawn saw this as an opportunity to try and ease and calm them down.

"Well guys, we may have lost, but there's always the immunity challenge! That matters more, right?" Shawn tried to lift everyone's spirits.

 _"Obviously because we were in last place, everyone has been grumpy for the past few hours. I was hoping to cheer everyone up!" ~ Shawn Mendes_

Unfortunately, it didn't work and Cardi B wasn't having any of it, "Whatever! You were too busy trying to get Hayley in your pants that you basically only brought one bag for our team."

"Wait you saw me?"

Cardi B cackled, "Hayley bragged about chatting you up before she tripped you over and laughed at you like a little pussy."

"Eh, whatever Bossy Pants." smiled Rocking Arrow cheekily.

Cardi B looked down at Rocking Arrow with a sigh, "Okay, listen here little bitch! I'm only giving you one warning. The next time you insult me, you're going to wish your parents never had babies."

Rocking Arrow just smiled back, seemingly not threatened by her.

 _"It's only been one hour and already I hate this tribe. God, what did I deserve to start off with these hoes? If you look at the other tribes, you'll see that they're filled with normal human beings. This tribe is just filled with a group of disgusting furries, a fat-ass woman and a closeted gay." ~ Cardi B_

"Why don't we check the bag that Shawn brought?" Meghan suggested, grabbing it from the minecart and emptying it. From within the bag were unopened cereal boxes of _Temmie Flakes_ , "Look, he brought food with us!"

"Where are we sleeping, oink?" Peppa asked, "And where is the toilet, oink?"

"We have to build it!" Tasha exclaimed, answering her questions.

Songbird Serenade cleared her throat, grabbing a chunk of firewood that was emptied out from another bag, "Excuse me, but maybe we should start with our fire."

Tasha was getting uncomfortable and cold, "Yeah, we need fire!"

Shawn started striking the flint before a flame and some smoke started to appear. Shawn proceeded to blow on it to keep it from being put out. It ignited and they had their fire.

"Oink!" snorted Peppa, already amazed.

Shawn then pulled the flint out of the fire he created with the flint, and dropped the flint onto the ground, "Just one of the many things I've learned when I was a Boy Scout. Making fires, tying ropes, purifying water, even rock climbing. I've got this, don't worry!"

Meghan's eyes lit up, "That's amazing Shawn! I never knew you were a Boy Scout! It must've been so difficult!"

Shawn acknowledged Meghan, stepping backward, "It was a little difficult, especially since my scout leader disliked me. So I just left and became a singer."

Songbird looked up at Shawn, "That's a nice story, Shawn! With you around, I guess we can say everypony will triumph with your expert knowledge!"

"Most of us aren't ponies!"

Shawn ignored Cardi B's rude remark, "Thanks! Most of us here are grateful that you're here with us as well! We'll turn around and win our next challenge!"

Rainbow Dash smirked, flying up next to Shawn, "Well now, looks like somebody has a crush on somepony," she winked, before playfully nudging him, "I'm just messin' with ya. I know she's not my type."

"Yeah, you sure got me," muttered Shawn, trying to hide his true feelings, "Of course she's not my type..."

 _"I find it really strange how I'm perceived as that nice closeted gay guy. I'm not even gay but half of the tribe thinks that. It's just... every time I'm in a relationship with a girl, I get a bit too clingy or too awkward. I honestly wish I can change that aspect of me." ~ Shawn Mendes_

Rainbow Dash turned back to the others, "Let's get started on our campsite then! Once we polish this place, we'll turn this into the awesomest place ever!"

And so work began quickly for the Virus tribe. With the help of Meghan and Cardi, they started piling stone brick after stone brick to build a shelter. Eventually, the structure was complete to be considered a stable shelter.

"So what do we have left?" Meghan asked, after piling up the roof.

"Let's see..." Shawn started counting the leftover items, "We didn't grab a lot of things; Clean Bandit's new album _What Is Love_ , hundreds of fidget spinners, a month's worth of M&Ms, and a lot of colouring pencils are all we have."

"Oink! We have fidget spinners, oink!" Peppa squirted.

 _Suzy Sheep got a fidget spinner before me and she always showed it to my face, oink! But we have over a billion fidget spinners now, oink! She is going to be jealous when she sees this on the tv, oink!" – Peppa Pig_

After the remainder of the items were declared, the rest of the tribe just went their separate ways, minding their own business for the most part. Peppa and Tasha were playing with the multitude of fidget spinners. Cardi B excused herself to explore the area, saying she was going to find a steady stream of water that the tribe could drink.

While this was going on, the rest of the tribe were talking in front of the fire, keeping warm from the cold.

"So, where do you all come from?" asked Shawn, interesting, "I come from Canada!"

"I was born in Cloudsdale," answered Rainbow Dash, reminiscing at her childhood in flight school, "But my son was born in Ponyville! Isn't that right squirt?"

"Don't embarrass me, mum," Rocking Arrow squirmed.

"Wait a minute," Meghan pointed at the light-brown filly, "How come you don't have wings? Was your dad an earth pony?"

"That's a long story," Rainbow Dash nervously laughed, "One that little fillies shouldn't hear."

Songbird was watching Peppa the entire time with a smile on her face, "Oh, sometimes I wish I had children on my own. It's just so hard finding somepony that loves me the way I am."

Shawn blushed. Rainbow Dash patted her and shook her head, "No! Don't say that! There's always that special somepony in your life! You'll find him!"

"I hope so," Songbird wished.

 _"In Equestria, I'm a successful pop star but I want to show my tribe that I'm really just a humble pony. I feel like I'm that same lonely filly from my childhood who was bullied all her life but the combination of friendship and music helped me get through it." ~ Songbird Serenade_

* * *

 **Day 2 – Superstar Tribe Campsite**

Eventually, after sleeping from an unsuccessful idol search, the group of the three explorers searched in a new area of the cavern. Katy looked around to see if there was anything of significance.

"Wait a minute, I think the idol clue said something about talking plants..." noted Ariana, trying to remember the clue.

Nicki looked up and saw a few echo flowers perched up around the area. She eventually saw a wooden statue of a bony skeleton handing from one branch of a tree, "Whoa! Girls, this is the location of the hidden immunity idol! This could change our own game."

Katy gulped and quickly tried to rush into the area, unintentionally pushing Ariana and Nicki out of the way.

Ariana growled, "Hey, don't be greedy!"

Katy grabbed the idol and quickly placed it in her pocket, "Sorry, we gotta make sure no-one else finds it."

 _"Something doesn't feel right with Katy. She just rushed towards it like it was her property even though we all found it together! Still, it's nice to know that someone here has the idol rather than second-guessing yourself every day. I'm not sure if I want to align with Katy to the finale, but... we'll see." ~ Ariana Grande_

Katy giggled a little as she turned her back to the two girls and walked back to their campsite. As soon as she was out of their sights, Nicki and Ariana started discussing their alliance with her.

"Do you think she'll use it for us?" Ariana said worriedly.

"Honestly sis, I have no idea," Nicki replied honestly.

Meanwhile, back at camp, Taylor was creating a storm of drama, walking right up to the two guys, "Bruno, Alex! What the hell was that? It's only been two days and you two are making out! Aren't you straight?"

Bruno looked over at her, yawning a little, "Oh... have a problem sweetheart? I'm sorry," Bruno apologised sarcastically, "It's just a social experiment, Taylor! I thought you would know better than that. You're always pulling those around with your fans!"

Taylor growled, "Did you just throw shade at me? Because I can end your career if I wanted to!"

Bruno snickered, as he continued making out with Andrew. Taylor rolled her eyes and just stormed off, annoyed that she was even dealing with them.

 _"While the resident snake slithered off into her cave, she failed to see the real joke of the situation and that was that I'm not straight. I'm just going to play the long-con and see how long Taylor realises." ~ Bruno Mars_

 _"Turns out, we got three gay people on our tribe which are Bruno, Alex and Mr. Gaga. I'm convinced that Gaga is secretly a transgender man and one of my dreams in Survivor is to oust him as a transgender person during a Tribal Council!" ~ Taylor_ Swift

 _"I'm not actually gay, I just made out with him to further our alliance! So far Bruno thinks he has tricked Taylor but she isn't that stupid. Maybe I should talk to her tomorrow to align with her as a back-up plan." ~ Andrew Taggart_

* * *

 **Day 2 – Underdog Tribe Campsite**

It was early in the morning, and the freezing temperature was causing some to feel uncomfortable in the camp. Thankfully, the shelter that Tyler, Patrick, Troye and Nick built was able to contain the warmth of the fire, keeping them mostly warm.

But work still had to be done. While most of the tribe were doing their part, such as providing food, gathering water nearby or improving their shelter, Gerard Way was the only one who was absent.

"Hey, where is Gerard?" Alex asked, looking around.

"The vampire boy? I literally have no idea what's in his head," groaned Patrick, hauling back a bucket of water to boil.

Alex facepalmed out of frustration.

 _"Gerard is starting to get on my nerves. Everyone is just fed up with his laziness and obsession with vampires. Everyone has been helping out and putting 100% onto to the tribe but all Gerard wants to do is lick other people's blood. I'm as sick of it as everyone else around here and he's shaping up to be the first one to be voted out once we lose!" ~ Alex Pall_

"Why does the vampire get to do nothing around here?" Conor complained, "We're doing all the hard work this morning, and he's just relaxing."

"Yeah!" Nick chimed in, "He needs to do something useful for a change!" He's definitely insane and stupid!"

"We'll just vote him out if we lose," Patrick assured his two tribe members, "He's basically just dead weight to our tribe anyway."

" _Truthfully, it's great that Gerard isn't getting along with anyone. It just means that he'll be a very easy vote and once he's gone, it will be easy to figure out where we go from there." ~ Patrick Stump_

While that was going on, around the fire pit, Tyler and Rebecca were having a conversation as they cooked breakfast for the tribe using the food they received from the supplies challenge.

"This is good enough, right?" asked Rebecca, making herself a nice cup of coffee as well, "Personally for me, I prefer a double Latte in the morning but this would have to do."

Tyler nodded, "Yes. I prefer having a nice cup of hot chocolate to coffee but whatever. Coffee is, after all, the most important thing the body has to have to start."

"Hey, I need my coffee!" smirked Troye as he walked over to the pair of talented musicians. He grabbed a random coffee cup, made some coffee for himself and he sipped his coffee, "So, how are your lives here?"

"Pretty good, but I need to find a better label," replied Rebecca.

"Same," Tyler agreed with her.

"Let's make an alliance to get ourselves into Epic Records!" Troye proposed, "Just the three of us. I hate Universal, they created the Minions."

The two flops nodded.

 _"Coffee is absolutely wonderful! It's a beverage that allows gays and straights to talk about our lives and our serious alliances!" ~ Troye Sivan_

* * *

 **Day 2 – Memer Tribe Campsite**

Meanwhile over on the Memer tribe, the three ponies were discussing their alliance.

"But remember, we are only just three ponies," reminded Songbird Serenade, "What could we do to make sure the others don't just team up against us?"

Rocking Arrow looked over at Songbird Serenade with good news, "I know that Shawn and Meghan are sick of Cardi B. If we can pull them over to our side, which is incredibly easy to do, then we can make ourselves in the majority! Perhaps even get Tasha on our side as well as another vote."

"Hmm, I don't really want her on our team..." Rainbow Dash reluctantly stated her opinion.

"She'll be fine mum," Rocking Arrow comforted her, "We can just tell her that you'll be loyal to her for this tribal!"

 _"My mum told me back home that her element is loyalty and that she must stick by it, even when it conflicts with her interests. She does have some super cool perks alongside the element! I think she's scared of the element being taken away from her but this is Survivor. It's just a game and it doesn't count!" ~ Rocking Arrow_

"So hey, that leaves us with two open targets!" Rocking Arrow exclaimed, "Any ideas on who we vote out first?"

Songbird Serenade looked over his shoulder at Cardi B; who was sleeping in the shelter, "No doubt, I want that girl out. She's been incredibly rude to us and getting rid of her would improve our happiness. Peppa might not be the strongest in our tribe, but at least she tries!"

"I'm not sure about voting off Cardi B instead of Peppa," noted Shawn softly, who sneaked up to the three ponies with Meghan following behind him, "I know I'm only just a teen pop star, but... she doesn't seem like someone that would make our tribe stronger."

Meghan nodded softly, "I also think Cardi B helps more around camp. Yes, she's arrogant, but she comes off as useful if you give her a task. It's almost like you three want to take out the humans first. We need Cardi for challenges, simple as that."

 _"Picking out the first person to vote off is always a hard option. You don't want to vote anyone off, but the first mistake you can make is voting off the wrong person, or rather, the wrong pig. For me, it is easier to target Peppa over Cardi. Right now, Peppa is the weakest link but I understand why they would want to take out Cardi B over Peppa." ~ Meghan Trainor_

"We'll have to find out what our next challenge is. I mean, what are the chances of losing again? We've got this in the bag!" Rainbow encouraged.

The others cheered in agreement.

Meanwhile, far away from camp, Tasha and Peppa were collecting cave rocks. Tasha mentioned they could be used to their imagination.

"You know, I think we could be best friends." grinned Tasha.

"What do you mean, oink?" asked Peppa, "I already have a best friend with Susie Sheep, oink!"

"I guess in this game, we could be considered best friends" giggled Tasha, winking, "But I think we need to watch each others back!"

"Okay Tasha, oink!" Peppa smiled, "We can be almost best friends, oink!"

 _"It feels good to see I already made a friend. My goal in this game was to show that you can win without being a mean person. I want to win the honest way! Cardi B? She has got to go, and I think Peppa feels the same way." ~ Tasha_

Tasha smiled back before speaking, "Listen. I think we got to make more friends, don't you think?"

The pink young pig nodded, "Oink! That's right, oink! I also think we should also jump in muddy puddles, oink!"

Tasha simply just rolled her eyes.

 _"I LOVE JUMPING IN MUDDY PUDDLES, oink!" ~ Peppa Pig_

" _Peppa is a bit stupid but I think I can use that to my advantage." ~ Tasha_

* * *

 **Day 3 – The Lake**

"Come on in guys!"

The three tribes arrived at the challenge area where they saw Calvin Harris and Carly Rae Jepsen standing in front of a huge lake.

"Guys ready for your first immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"Carly, why don't you do the honours of explaining,"

"Gladly," Carly accepted, "For today's challenge, six tribe members will start out on a floating platform at the end of the lake. They will dive down and detach their raft from the bottom of the lake, and will push the raft towards the end of the path. Along the way, you must light torches. Once you make it to the end, the two remaining tribe members must then create a pole out of sticks and ropes. It must be long enough to reach through the gate, and to collect the key on the other side. Once they have the key, they must use it to unlock the gate, get your tribe through, and light the final torch. First two tribes to finish win immunity."

Calvin then started to speak, "And as an added incentive, the first winning tribe will get to temporarily kidnap someone from the losing tribe, saving them from tribal council. Okay, I'll give each tribe a minute to strategise."

Superstars

Rafters: Andrew, Ariana, Bruno, Hayley, Nicki and Taylor

Pole: Katy and Gaga

Underdogs

Rafters: Alex, Gerard, Nick, Rebecca, Troye and Tyler

Pole: Conor and Patrick

Memers

Rafters: Arrow, Cardi B, Meghan, Rainbow, Shawn, Songbird

Pole: Peppa and Tasha

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Most of the survivors that were on the floating platform dove into the lake at the same time. Unfortunately, for the Underdog and Memer tribe, Gerard and Meghan refused to jump in the water. It did not matter as right off the bat, Ariana and Hayley for Superstars, Nick and Rebecca for Underdogs and Cardi B and Shawn for Memers dove underwater to release their rafts from the bottom. Hayley and Ariana both ran short of breath, especially Ariana. This gave the other two tribes more time to release their rafts, giving them an early lead.

With Tyler using the torch to light the Underdog's way to victory, Underdogs was off to a good start. They already had two torches lit at this point thanks to Tyler. Meanwhile over to Memer's raft, the tribe decided to use their flying advantage by letting Rainbow Dash to hold the torch with her mouth and hover above the raft, essentially making the raft lighter, faster and easier to control. This gave them a huge advantage and it clearly showed with their position at first place so far.

"They're cheating!" Andrew complained, pointing out the cyan coloured pony from the Offball's tribe.

"We'll allow it," Calvin immediately responded.

However, the Superstars were not out of it yet. As Ariana and Hayley went up for air, Taylor Swift dove underwater and unhooked the raft entirely on her own. Her tribe was both surprised and impressed at her endurance and speed as the Superstars set off.

With the Superstar tribe catching up to the other two tribes, the Underdog tribe were starting to get nervous. Nick, Rebecca, and Troye were rowing the raft as best as they could, with Alex giving out orders the entire time and Gerard refusing to help, instead talking about his favourite parts of the Twilight book series.

"They're catching up!" Troye yelled out, looking over at the rapidly approaching Superstar raft.

"I'm blaming Gerard and his weird fetishes with vampires," Nick put it bluntly, "Can you at least help out instead of talking about literal dog sh-"

"No, this is more important mortal human," Gerard scowled darkly, interrupting Nick's question.

Calvin and Carly watched as the last place Superstar raft was gaining acceleration. Over at their tribe, Nicki was lighting each torch along the way, and eventually, with their added determination, they had caught up to the Underdogs.

"Yes!" Hayley cheered.

The bad news kept on coming for the Underdog tribe. As Tyler reached out to light another torch, he clumsily fell into the water, snuffing out their torch. Alex quickly volunteered to take over lighting torches for Tyler, but he refused, taking the torch again and lighting it up from a previous torch a few metres behind their path. Nonetheless, the Underdog tribe quickly lost ground, giving the Superstars a chance to overtake them thanks to their teamwork and enthusiasm.

Over on the Memer's tribe, the raft made it to shore and the tribe were now dragging the raft onto the cold coarse sand. At this rate, it seemed like either the Underdogs or the Superstars were going to attend tribal with the former's fate of placing last being more and more certain with every passing second.

But the Underdogs were never going to give up so easily. With their new found inner strength, Alex, Nick, Rebecca and Troye starting rowing stronger and better than ever. This gave them a chance to catch up to the Superstar tribe. At this point, both tribes almost had all their torches lit.

"C'mon!" Alex encouraged to his teammates, while he was rowing the raft, "Only one torch left!"

The rafters over at the Superstar tribe were tiring and losing strength. With Alex and the others over at the other raft determined to succeed, they were not planning on losing any steam. Even Rebecca, one of the weaker tribe members on the team showed no signs of tiredness or fatigue. With now all their torches lit, the Underdogs regained their lead, keeping the Superstars at last place.

It seemed to be an easy pick for a winner right now. Both the Underdogs and the Superstars were neck and neck, with Underdogs having a slight lead at this point. However, with those tribes nearing the shore, the Memer's tribe were already on building their pole, albeit it looked like Peppa and Tasha had difficulty holding it together. Maybe the doors were now open for almost anyone's game to crash down. After all, the Memer's tribe had a massive advantage but lost it when it came down to the pole making part of the challenge.

Eventually, both trailing tribes made it to shore. The Underdog's tribe grabbed the raft with the help of Alex, Nick and Rebecca while the Superstar tribe had all their members participating (minus the torch holder) but was going too slow with no synergy and cooperation within any of their tribe members. Meanwhile, Tyler was directing the three with signs on when to drag, shouting out encouragement to them. Surprisingly enough, this allowed the Underdog tribe to get their raft to the designated area first. With the three throwing the raft onto its area, it allowed Conor and Patrick to start on their pole immediately.

The Superstars were amazed at the Underdogs teamwork and questioned how their hatred for Gerard fuelled and united them together. The Memers was just as amazed as the Superstars were, who were frowning at their last place position. Katy and Lady Gaga were focused on building their pole and being former queens of Pop, this was nothing for the girls to fail at.

Despite the Underdog's strong efforts to catch back up, the two Superstar tribe members managed to build a strong pole and grabbed the key with it on the other side of the gate.

They then unlocked the gate and allowed their tribe to pass through and light the final torch.

"SUPERSTARS WINS IMMUNITY!" Calvin shouted.

The Superstar tribe all hugged each other and cheered.

"It's not over yet," Carly reminded them, "We're still looking for one more winner."

The announcement prompted the other two tribes to work harder at the pole. However, unexpectedly, Tasha and Peppa gave up on the pole, significantly slowing down their progress. This event gave Conor and Patrick enough motivation to finish the sturdy pole, grab the key and open their fate. With no effort at all, the two unlocked the door and led their tribe to the other side where they lit their final torch.

"IT'S OVER! THE UNDERDOGS ALSO WIN IMMUNITY!" Calvin Harris shouted again.

* * *

"Great effort from the winning tribes! You started with a disadvantage from the Memers, but it appears that the Underdog's teamwork plus Katy's and Gaga's pole work really saved the day. You're already off to a great start!" Carly narrated.

"It was no problem at all, seriously!" Katy smiled at the camera, before attempting to plug her own album in, "Don't forget to buy my album Witness on iTunes and stream on Spotify."

"Don't push your luck too far," Calvin warned with a frown before smiling again, "Anyways, congratulations Superstars! No tribal council for you tonight, and you also win the chance to kidnap someone from the Memer tribe with you. They cannot vote at their tribal but they will also be safe tonight as well. "

After minor discussion, most of the tribe agreed, letting Taylor represent them.

"We're choosing to save Peppa," grinned Taylor.

Peppa was pretty surprised, looking at the Superstar tribe. None of them was her age so it was a mystery why they choose her over someone more relatable like Shawn. Katy saw the confusion on her face and shrugged in response as if she was signalling to her that she had nothing to do with this plan. Peppa frowned back at Katy, before walking over to them to join their group temporarily.

Cardi B decided to be vocal about their decision, "I bet you choose the pig because we were planning on booting her out first!"

Peppa's face turned to disgust, "Wow, you are mean, oink! I hope they vote you off first you meanie, oink!"

"Whatever," Cardi B spat back, "I know that we'll just get the second weakest out instead and we all know that's not me!"

Before it can truly get heated, the Superstar tribe left, leaving just the Underdogs and the Memers left in the challenge area.

"Peppa will return with your tribe right before the first reward challenge," Calvin Harris explained, "Underdogs tribe, we got nothing for you other than safety from tribal council. Unfortunately for you, Memer tribe, you all got an important date with us over there where one of you will become the first player voted out of Survivor Waterfall Caverns. See you all then."

" _If Cardi B somehow survives this vote, I'm going to punch the living daylights out of her until she screams out help to Princess Celestia. Good thing that will never happen because she probably doesn't know who Princess Celestia even is. Wow, even just talking about Cardi gets me all riled up!"~ Rocking Arrow_

* * *

 **Day 3 – Memer Tribe Campsite**

With the first tribal council looming for the Virus tribe, everyone was left guessing on who to vote out.

 _"Losing the first two challenges sucks. Nobody wants to be in the tribe with a losing streak, and knowing that one of the eight of us will be going home tonight is a nightmare. I just hope it's not me. I've proven myself to be helpful around camp, and I stayed on everyone's good sides." ~ Shawn Mendes_

"Well, that sucked," muttered Cardi B, placing her hands on her hips, "You know what our problem is? The two idiots that were working on the pole. If we're going to win challenges, we need to take out the weak links."

"And you're suggesting that it's..." Rainbow Dash implored.

Cardi B immediately pointed out the small yellow hippopotamus, "Tasha. Everyone else here has proven themselves, even if I don't like them that much. You haven't."

Tasha was beyond shocked, "What? Me? Listen here lady, even if I was the weakest in this tribe, at least I'm not the rudest! I can't live another day here with you around here!"

 _"Okay, being one of the weakest ones here is not going to help me win but I hope they pick me to stay over one of the meaner people out here, and I don't like my odds of surviving. I think I might need to talk to the ponies on this one!" ~ Tasha_

Cardi B looked more insulted then Tasha did, "What? Are you serious here, Cardi B? I was the one who loosened the raft. I easily helped my team out in that challenge while you couldn't even do a simple mental part of the challenge!"

Tasha looked up at her sternly, "You're starting to tread on thin ice with the tribe, lady. If I were you, I stop being such a stuck-up bit-"

"I suggest we all calm down here," suggested Songbird Serenade, hoping the two wouldn't say more to sour the mood of the tribe.

But of course, Cardi B has no filter, "Tasha can't help any of you at all! She's pathetic, weak, and she's just a kid who thinks she's the centre of everything!"

"And this is your way of trying to get along with the tribe, lady?" asked Tasha, "Insulting me? It's almost like you're trying to get yourself voted off."

"I will say this though," said Rocking Arrow, stepping forward, "I will vote Cardi B tonight. She's the most bitter person I have ever met. Meaner than any pony I have had contact with back in Equestria. "

 _"This is awful. It's painfully obvious that Cardi is annoying as heck but it turns out she's one of our stronger players here. I know Peppa and Tasha have my backs as well as theirs but honestly, I'm worried that Tasha would be voted out just because she did badly in the challenge. I need my mum to help me, because otherwise, Tasha may be going home tonight instead of Cardi B who truly deserves it." ~ Rocking Arrow_

"Well I'm leaving and taking a break from all of you losers," Cardi B declared, as she dispersed from the group, "You better vote off the right person."

Meghan simply shook her head in disapproval.

"So I guess we hit a dilemma of sorts," groaned Meghan, "At least we know which two might be going home tonight!"

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes at her.

 _"Someone's gotta go home tonight. The way things are now, it appears to be either Tasha or Cardi B going home. Cardi B has made herself no friends with her attitude. Tasha... I don't even know why she even applied to Survivor. Either way, one of them is going home tonight." ~ Meghan Trainor_

After the crowd had seemingly broken up, Rocking Arrow approached his mum and Songbird Serenade for a brief moment.

"Think about this," Rocking Arrow began, "Tasha may have sucked in that challenge but Cardi B needs to be the one going home before she can start dividing up the tribe."

"Don't worry son," replied Rainbow Dash, "We'll vote off Cardi B. I can't believe how foul of a mouth she has!"

Songbird Serenade nodded, giving them her word, "Yes, she's definitely going to get voted out tonight... but then what? Does Tasha and Peppa go out next?"

"If we have to. I really hope we don't come last in another challenge again," Rocking Arrow smiled warmly, walking away, "Thanks mum and Songbird!"

 _"Cardi B has already dug a hole for herself, so there's probably no way for her to be saved tonight. Having my mum and Songbird confirm that they'll be voting her also solidifies her going home." ~ Rocking Arrow_

Meanwhile, Shawn and Meghan were talking about the vote far away from camp, in a secluded location.

"This is a tough vote," muttered Shawn, "Why can't both of them leave tonight. It would make things a whole lot easier if you ask me."

"I agree with what Cardi B said though," remarked Meghan, "She's definitely smart. Tasha will only hold us back."

"At the same time though, clearly Tasha has Rocking Arrow on her side," reminded Shawn, "But I haven't seen Tasha have any other friends than Peppa so far. She's just lucky enough that the person going against her is rubbing everyone the wrong way."

 _"I really don't know what to do with this vote. Peppa's not here, so we don't really get to have her input, but it's obvious that she'll vote for Cardi B. Oh, we also have our alliance with Rainbow Dash and her son. I like the two, and I would like to bring them into the mix. She's the living form of loyalty, and she also seems to have a good head on her shoulders." - Shawn_

"I think the three ponies and Tasha are going to vote together," indicated Shawn, "I don't think they'll change their mind from voting Cardi B especially since one of them really hates her. Our two votes, plus Cardi's wouldn't outnumber them."

"Do you think they have an alliance though?" asked Meghan.

Shawn shrugged, "Probably. Three of them are ponies and they seem to know each other well. I think that Tasha though isn't really with them, more like using her as a vote."

"That still means it's up to the ponies to decide who goes home," said Meghan.

"Should we just talk to Rainbow about what she thinks?"

Shawn thought about it before deciding, "Sure, we have an alliance with them anyways. It would be a bit suspicious to not talk to them."

After a private discussion with Rainbow Dash and Rocking Arrow about who to send home, the group agreed on who they were voting out.

 _"Tonight's tribal council will determine everything. I know that keeping Tasha here could have some dire consequences in camp life. I can't imagine some of them would be very happy about it. At the same time though, we know Cardi B's doing well in challenges. Tasha doesn't seem to be trying. Could we make another wrong decision?" ~ Meghan Trainor_

* * *

 **Night 3 - Tribal Council**

It was late at night and the Memers tribe arrived at a huge cave clearing where it was decorated with pop culture references. In the middle were seven small seats which they assumed was what they were going to sit on. They also saw Calvin alone.

"Behind each of you is a torch. I would like you to grab a torch, dip it into the pit, and get some fire."

Everyone grabbed a torch using their hands (or in the ponies case, their mouths or wings), placed it and took a seat on the stools.

"This is part of the ritual here at tribal council because in this game, fire represents your life and as long as you have fire, you're still in the game. If your fire is gone... so are you."

The rest of the tribe nodded in understanding.

"So let's talk about these first few days here at your campsite," Calvin began, "Rocking Arrow, what are your thoughts on your tribe?"

"Our tribe rocks! I've got along with most of them and even made some friends. There's just one person on this tribe that I strongly dislike." replied the pony.

"Shawn, is there a chance that your tribe might make the wrong decision tonight?" asked Calvin.

Shawn nodded a little.

"Yeah, of course, there's always a chance. Tonight, it's between two of us and each have their own reasons for staying. What I'm worried about if those reasons will make us fall," replied Shawn.

Meghan nodded alongside him.

"Cardi B, Shawn mentioned there were two names up for elimination but didn't say who. Do you know who he's talking about?" asked Calvin.

Cardi B nodded strongly.

"Yes, everyone does. It's between me and Tasha. Tasha is one of the weakest links of the tribe while I'm on the chopping block because I had an argument with Tasha earlier!" replied Cardi B angrily, "I mean get real! Do you really want to take out such a strong independent woman like myself?"

"Maybe..." Rocking Arrow muttered.

"All I can say is that if you want to start winning actual challenges, you gotta get rid of the fat hippo that ended up ruining our huge head start!" Cardi B interpreted the scenario, "I may be on bad terms with everyone here, but I have played my part in the challenges."

"Songbird, while Cardi B makes a good case, does it affect your decision on who to keep and who to vote off?" asked Calvin.

Songbird Serenade laughed a little.

"To be fair, Cardi did do great in the challenge, but so did everyone else. Tasha may have also been one of the reasons why we lost but it doesn't mean they didn't try their hardest. Besides, there's something more important inside than just being good at challenges," replied Songbird.

"Rainbow Dash, what has life been like back at camp?" asked Calvin.

"Not awesome," Rainbow Dash replied, "We're low on supplies, our tribe is torn apart and we've lost every single challenge so far. I wish that everypony would get along with each other and start playing as a team, but for now, it's just wishful thinking."

"Can you please stop using the word 'everypony'?" Cardi B demanded, "It's getting really annoying."

Songbird just glared at her in response to that comment.

"Rocking Arrow, any final words before we get to voting?" asked Calvin.

"Not really. I'm sure that this vote will be straightforward," the filly replied honestly, "It's going to be really obvious who's going home."

"Okay, and with that, it's now time to vote, Shawn, you're up."

* * *

Tasha's Vote: Either way, I'm not going to be living with you again! (Cardi)

Cardi B's Vote: I may have pissed off some people here but at least I wasn't the one who screwed up immunity. (TASHA)

* * *

With Meghan being the last person on the tribe to cast a vote, Calvin nodded and walked over to the voting urn at the back, "I'll go tally the votes,"

It only took a few seconds before Calvin came back with the urn, and placed it on his stand in front of him. He took a deep breath and continued.

"If anybody has a hidden immunity idol and you want to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Everyone looked at both Cardi B and Tasha for a brief moment before turning their eyes back to Calvin.

"Okay, no idol. Once the votes are read, the decision is final and the person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

Calvin picked up the first parchment and read it.

"First vote, TASHA." (She frowned.)

…

"Cardi. One vote Tasha, one vote Cardi."

…

"Cardi B. Two votes Cardi, one vote Tasha." (Cardi rolled her eyes)

…

…

"C.B. Three votes Cardi, one vote Tasha." (Tasha smiled, knowing she was safe.)

…

…

...

First person voted out of Survivor Waterfall Caverns, Cardi B. That's four, that's enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Cardi B shook her head and flipped off her tribe as she brought her torch up to Calvin.

"Fuck you all," Cardi B shouted.

Calvin lowered his head, "Cardi B, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

Cardi shook her head as she left tribal council by staring at her tribe and flipping them off. As soon as she was out of view, Calvin spoke again.

"Tonight, you choose to place friendship and unity over challenge strength. However, will that decision tonight be the beginning of a winning streak or a downhill spiral? We'll find out soon. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

* * *

 **Cardi B's Final Words**

"That was absolutely pathetic. I don't know why they kept Tasha instead, but they're gonna fail miserably. They should be embarrassed that they chose an effin' over someone like me. I was the one who worked the hardest in the challenge! Assholes..."

VOTE

Cardi B – Arrow, Meghan, Rainbow, Shawn, Songbird, Tasha

Tasha – Cardi B


	3. E02: Let's Vote Random

_Previously on, Survivor,_

 _Twenty-four castaways arrived at Waterfall caverns were divided into three tribes to begin the adventure of a lifetime._ _On the Superstar tribe, Katy Perry found an immunity idol alongside her friends Ariana and Nicki. However, Katy's attitude towards the idol made them question their trust with her. Meanwhile, back at camp, Taylor caught Bruno and Andrew making out but insisted that it was for strategic gameplay only making Taylor suspicious._ _Over at the Underdogs tribe, it was clear that Gerard wasn't getting along with the other tribe members, marking him on the outs of their tribe dynamics. While Conor, the de facto leader, got pissed, some of the other tribe members hatched a plan to make a significant strategic move; getting signed to Epic Records._ _Unfortunately for the Memer tribe, tribal council was up in the air, and the vote was between Tasha, who was lacking challenge strength, and Cardi B, who had no social awareness. In the end, the tribe unanimously decided to vote off Cardi B. 23 are left, who'll be voted off tonight?_

*cue theme song*

* * *

At first, I was afraid, I was petrified

Kept thinking I could never live without you by my side,

But then I spent so many nights thinking how you did me wrong,

And I grew strong,

And I learned how to get along!

Oh no, not I, I will survive,

Oh, as long as I know how to love, I know I'll stay alive,

I've got all my life to live,

And I've got all my love to give and I'll survive,

I will survive, hey, hey!

* * *

 **Castaways Left**

 **Superstars:** Andrew Taggart, Ariana Grande, Bruno Mars, Hayley Williams, Katy Perry, Lady Gaga, Nicki Minaj, Taylor Swift

 **Underdogs:** Alex Pall, Conor Maynard, Gerard Way, Nick Miller, Patrick Stump, Rebecca Black, Troye Sivan, Tyler Joseph

 **Memers:** Meghan Trainor, Peppa Pig, Rainbow Dash, Rocking Arrow, Shawn Mendes, Songbird Serenade, Tasha Backyardigan

* * *

 **Night 3 – Memers Tribe Campsite**

The tribe returned from tribal council, and nobody was upset to see Cardi B go home. They all thought she was a terrible player that no-one benefited from.

"Thank God that's over," Meghan muttered, "That woman had way too much attitude for my liking. Now excuse me while I practice booty shaking for my latest music video from my upcoming album."

She waved her tribe mates goodbye before she walked away from the group to a more secluded area.

 _"Being the first tribe to attend Tribal council sucks. Everyone doesn't want to be there, but it's something we all have to do to get further into this game. To be fair though, Tribal was straightforward. Cardi B was such an easy target. She ain't got no bass, no bass; just treble!" - Meghan Trainor_

The rest of the tribe gathered around the fire pit, where Shawn started a fire with the flint. Soon, the warmth and light of the fire were radiating their cold bodies.

"At least we still got our fire boy!" Rainbow Dash complimented, playfully nudging Shawn Mendes. He blushed.

"Stop it," Shawn played back.

" _Getting rid of Cardi was such a relief, and the mood has been a lot lighter since we voted her out. All that we have to do is make sure we don't come last again!" – Rainbow Dash_

"So, who do we vote out if we lose again?" Rocking Arrow, Rainbow's son chimed, perhaps a bit too enthusiastically.

Songbird Serenade sighed, "Let's not think about that. We won't lose the next challenge."

"I sure hope not!" Tasha grumbled.

As the rest of the group talked about their lives with each other, the host, Calvin Harris slowly walked up to them, bearing bad news.

"Evening, Memers," Calvin introduced, "I have come to make an important announcement regarding the recent tribal council you all attended."

"Wait, we have to vote off someone else right away?" Tasha asked as a shocked expression started to show on her face.

"Don't worry about voting anyone else tonight," Calvin reassured, "I'm just here to inform everyone that the exit to the waterfall caverns is blocked due to a recent earthquake and it won't clear for a day or two."

"Oh no..." Rocking Arrow was piecing together the hypothetical puzzle pieces.

"This means that Cardi B will be staying at your camp still until the next reward challenge. Cardi, you can come out now!"

Out from the shadows, a menacing black and talented woman comes out, smiling widely and evilly at her former tribe members.

"I'm back bitches," Cardi said coldly, with an icy glare.

* * *

 **Day 4 – Superstars Tribe**

You know it's an exciting day for the Superstar tribe when the least important thing going on is the threat of an already found idol rumoured around the camp. While most of the castaways were speculating and talking about the whereabouts of the idol location, Bruno and Andrew were making out underneath their makeshift tent.

Predictably, Taylor once again caught them in the act after carrying a bucket of water from the nearby lake to heat up.

"Seriously!" she yelled, startling the two straight dudes who said 'no homo' after they made out with each other, "How do you even live with yourselves."

Bruno licked off Andrew's saliva from his mouth using his tongue, "Ooh, don't we look good together?"

"No, no you don't," Taylor deadpanned.

" _Our tribe is so pathetic! How can they go wrong with casting Bruno and Andrew with me? It's almost making me want to get them out first instead of my arch-rival Katy. She's not as strong as some of the other members however but at least she's embraced her homophobia in one of her songs!" – Taylor Swift_

Meanwhile, far away from camp, Katy dragged in Hayley, Lady Gaga and Peppa, the kidnapped tribe member from the Memer tribe, to talk in private.

"So what's going on Katy, please?" asked Hayley, looking over at her, "There must be a reason why you're bringing us out here far away from camp?"

"Yes! Of course there is Paramore!" exclaimed Katy.

"My name is Hayley and Paramore is the band I'm in!" Hayley groaned in frustration.

Katy rolled her eyes and continued, "I must warn you of something. Taylor is planning to eliminate all the gay people and pigs, not mutually exclusive!"

Lady Gaga shrieked, "Ah! Oh no! That must mean she's coming after me first! The others are just so much straighter..."

" _Oh my god, I knew Taylor was a snake but I didn't know she was homophobic too!"- Lady Gaga_

Hayley crossed her arms, not believing it, "Oh dear, that is concerning but how do we know that you didn't make it up! No offence Katy."

"Bruno and Andrew went up to me and told me that Taylor is a threat since she didn't take their joke of pretending to make out! I'm on board completely of taking Taylor out!" Katy explained.

"Oink!" Peppa Pig chimed, "If she hates pigs, then I hate her! Oink!"

"I'm 90% sure that you're making it up," Hayley said in disbelief.

" _I have a strong feeling that Katy's lying to me. Thankfully, only Peppa bought her blantant lies. Bruno and Andrew are the straightest people here. I can't picture them kissing each other."- Hayley Williams_

"Well, we don't want to do it. But if we have to get rid of Taylor Swift to get ourselves further in the game, then we'll have to put our morals outside for this tribal," Katy urged the others, "So are you girls in?"

Lady Gaga and Peppa both nodded, one being very enthusiastic and the other taking a deep breath, trying to relax.

"What do you think Hayley?"

Hayley nodded, faking a smile, "I'm in, Katy."

* * *

 **Day 4 – Underdogs Tribe**

Conor was sitting near the shelter, monitoring and tendering the fire. Amazingly, Gerard was inside sleeping, not wondering the outskirts of the tribe campsite.

"Looks like he got the message," Conor murmured under his breath.

Rebecca, who happened to be nearby, laughed, "Are you talking to yourself, Conor?

"No!" Conor yelled defensively.

"Don't worry. It's cool with me," Rebecca assured, "I do it all the time."

" _Since that conversation with Tyler and Troye, I've been trying to get close with other people to join our pact to get into Epic Records and broaden our alliance. So far, it's working out great, and I'm getting along with everybody here! My only worry is the possibility of screwing up these connections if I'm not careful.!" – Rebecca Black_

Conor sighed, before looking at Rebecca, "I meant to speak to you about something. How do you feel about an alliance that includes the two of us, Alex, Nick, and Patrick?"

Rebecca smiled at him, "Oh that sounds like a great alliance, Conor. You have leadership, determination and a voice worth listening to that!"

"Glad you think that way, Rebecca," Conor nodded, "My attitude and leadership aren't that good but I do have a badass voice."

" _Rebecca Black is one of the nicest girls I've talked to in my life. I have seen her cover videos after the 'Friday' incident, and that lady can sing! Right now, I think I trust her the most in this competition right now." – Conor Maynard_

Rebecca and Conor fist bumped to secure the alliance, "Good. I'll speak to the others later today to see who our next couple of votes are. But right now, we have five solid votes. Our first target should be Gerard."

"I can't stand Gerard, you know? But... he could have found the hidden immunity idol by now," Rebecca frowned, weighing her decisions up, "But I'm sure there's another backup target?"

"Maybe, but for now I'll keep my eyes on him," stated Conor.

Meanwhile, outside the shelter, Alex, Patrick and Nick were relaxing in the nearby lake, talking amongst themselves about life in general.

"Whew, I wore myself out today, helping Conor," Nick laughed, "I need to lie down and Feel Good for a while."

"Nice, I loved that song with Daya! She's s-"

Nick interrupted Alex, letting out a little laugh, "Just be glad that I'm not Setting Fires around the camp."

"Honestly, I would want more fires around the camp," Patrick Stump spoke his mind, "It's way too cold! And to think, enduring all of this just for money. I sometimes think it isn't even worth the effort."

Nick glared at Patrick, "Give it some time, Patrick, once we start winning more challenges, you'll see that it was Irresistible to begin with. Just like Demi Lovato's heroin addiction!"

"Yeah, now that's just too far man, so please stop," Patrick asked nicely.

" _Can Nick Miller stop with those awful puns?" – Patrick Stump_

"Oh!" Alex chimed in, "Who do you think the Memer tribe voted out?"

"Definitively Tasha! All the other castaways are Not An Egg."

"Why are you namedropping a Backyardigans song?" Patrick lashed out at Nick, "They're worse than the Brony fandom!"

Nick shrugged.

* * *

 **Day 4 – Memers Tribe**

The passageway to the surface was still blocked and Shawn, and Songbird were forced to endure Cardi B's life story. The two looked at each other from time to time, sharing the same level of discomfort while listening to Cardi's annoying narration.

"...so that's what happened after I got smashed by Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson six years ago," Cardi B described, "And that's when I just had a great idea! What am I doing stripping when I could have a successful career as a musician? And that's how I overtook Taylor Swift as the most streamed artist on Apple Music!"

"I apologise if I'm being rude but... what is Apple Music?" Songbird Serenade inquired.

"Ha! You're lucky if you don't know what it is!" Shawn laughed, "Apple Music may be a super strong streaming service, but they lack any curating skills when it comes to their playlists! Who would actually use that piece of shambles rather than Spotify?!"

Cardi B frowned at that comment.

"How do you know that Spotify is better than Apple Music?"

Shawn laughed again, "Ha! Because Spotify has this feature called Discover Weekly where you get music curated to you personally every Monday! It's such a great tool for finding out new music that I might enjoy!"

"That's still basically a feature that Apple Music has, Shawn flop," Cardi B shrugged.

Eventually, the pair decided in the end that Google Play Music was the better streaming service. It was still unclear if Songbird Serenade was still involved in the agreement or not. Shawn just shrugged and grabbed her forehoof to wave it in the air, signifying agreement.

Meanwhile, down by the water stream, Meghan and Tasha were hanging down there talking about a few things.

"I may not be a psychologist or someone relevant in the year of 2018, but it looks like you're missing your best friend Peppa," Meghan consoled, looking at her.

"Yea," Tasha frowned, "And it's all thanks to that twist. I'm just feeling down, that's all."

" _I liked hanging out with Peppa. The others are nice enough, but she's been my best friend since this competition started! I just hope she's not being bullied over at the Superstar tribe." – Tasha_

* * *

 **Day 5 – A Base of a Waterfall**

"Come on in guys!"

The tribes arrived at the challenge area where they saw Calvin Harris and Carly Rae Jepsen standing on top of a vast rock, at the edge of the waterfall.

"Superstars and Underdogs getting your first look at the new Memer tribe; Cardi B voted out at the last tribal council."

Peppa chuckled a little from where she stood, happy that the person she hated was gone.

"Peppa, you may now go back and join your old tribe."

Peppa smiled and waved goodbye to the Superstar tribe, before ambling back to her original tribe.

"Guys ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly. Calvin smiled, eager to explain the rules.

"For today's reward challenge, each tribe member must cross the base of the waterfall by creating a makeshift bridge using bridge seeds. Once the bridge is complete, all tribe members must traverse on it by foot without falling in. Flying isn't allowed."

Rainbow Dash groaned audibly in annoyance.

Calvin continued to explain the rules, "After all of your tribe has crossed the bridge, two members from each tribe must solve a sliding puzzle. First two tribes to complete their puzzle will win reward. Here's what you're playing for..."

Calvin revealed two huge boxes, sitting in front of the castaways. Over to Calvin's left, was a dull brown coloured box filled with plenty of wood and ropes. The box on the right was much more colourful, sporting many colours on the outside. Inside the box was magazines, comics and manga that was filled to the brim, almost spilling out onto the floor.

Calvin walked over to the plain box and explained its contents, "Today's reward is themed around Shelter. One box can help you with improving your shelter while the other box is themed around the music video for Shelter, an amazing track by Madeon and Porter Robinson."

"Man, I love that song," Nick Miller commented.

"I'm sure you do," Taylor quietly mocked him, "Weeb."

Luckily, no-one heard Taylor say that last bit as Calvin continued on, displaying the contents of the first box.

"The caverns aren't a place where you can easily build a warm and stable shelter. If your current shelter needs major renovations, then this box is for you. You'll find plenty of wood and rope alongside a toolkit inside this box."

Carly walked towards the box that was designed with vibrant colour.

"In a cave like this, there will be plenty of moments where your tribe is going to get bored. If your tribe constantly finds themselves on the edge of boredom, then this box filled with a huge manga collection will last your tribe throughout the entire game. If that wasn't enough, there's also drawing and painting equipment if you want to be like Rin from the Music video."

"Haha, this is some weeb garbage!" Katy mocked. Unlike Taylor, everyone heard what she said.

Calvin Harris rolled his eyes, at that comment, "The first tribe that wins this challenge gets to choose between the two boxes. The second tribe to finish gets whatever is left. The third tribe gets nothing. Okay, I'll give you all a minute to strategise."

* * *

The show returned from its regularly scheduled commercials to a shot of the bottom of a waterfall where the tribes were separated by clear coloured mats. A few metres away from the action was a sit-out bench comprised of two people.

"Tyler and Ariana choosing to sitting out in this challenge," Carly announced to the viewers, facing the camera and winking.

Over at the challenge area, the castaways were prepping and discussing their strategies for building their bridge. Most of them could see the bridge seeds around the dry ground and were thinking of grabbing them before anybody else could.

"Survivors ready?" Calvin shouted, looking at the various castaways nodding their heads, "GO!"

Immediately, the tribes were off, racing for the bridge seeds laid around the area and placing them in their designated sections and zones. On the left side, Katy, Hayley and Shawn were scrambling for the limited number of bridge seeds, throwing them into the water. With the bridge seeds more further away, it was like a Fortnite battle royale as they sorta tried to kill each other.

On the right side of the area, the others were making progress in collecting and dispensing the seeds onto the water. Rainbow Dash was the star of this as she blitzed through the area and carried most of the seeds. Some of the more vocal castaways complained to the host about this.

"She's flying!" Conor shouted at one of the hosts, threatened by her physical advantage, "She's cheating!"

Calvin shrugged, "We'll allow it just as long as she doesn't fly when crossing the bridge."

Meanwhile, over at the left side, Hayley and Shawn were fighting over the last of the bridge seeds in the area. The two were neck and neck as they ran towards the last one, laying a couple of metres in front of them.

"Just give up Shawn and help your team," Hayley taunted, trying to throw off Shawn. Unfortunately for her, karma returned back to her as she tripped over a pile of _Voicenotes_ albums, sending her to the bottom of the floor.

"Oof!" Hayley exclaiming, lightly bruising her nose, "How do Charlie Puth's albums keep getting there?"

Shawn paused to come up with a witty answer but disregarded it, focusing his mind instead of more important matters. He took this opportunity to grab the last bridge seed of the area before running back where his whole tribe was busy building their bridge. He almost considered helping Hayley up, but decided against it, so he ran past her.

"Meanie..." Hayley muttered under her breath.

A few minutes in and the atmosphere of the base of the waterfall was getting intense. Despite Rainbow Dash's quick acquisition of the seeds, it was now neck and neck as the three tribes were now building, thinking and coming up with designs to make a sturdy bridge quickly. However, they now had to worry about the added pressure of completing the bridge before the other opposing tribes have figured out a working solution.

"Memers think they have it!" Calvin commentated, noting the narrow bridge they had built within the last few minutes, "They're now working on crossing the bridge!"

Ariana and Tyler from the sit-out bench helplessly watched as their tribes were still struggling with building a bridge that didn't topple over everyone after only a few steps.

"C'mon Superstars!" Ariana cheered for her team, "We're not gonna lose to a bunch of no-names!"

Tyler glanced at the young pop diva, offended at what she just said, "Once your tribe loses, there will be plenty of tears to cry!"

"No-one cares about you flop," Ariana retorted, crossing her arms.

Despite the insult that Tyler was deeply upset by, he saw that his tribe was second to finish the bridge building.

"The Underdog tribe is now crossing their bridge!" Calvin announced, watching them slowly travel across, "Superstars now in dead last!"

The camera zoomed in on the struggling tribe, apparently now fighting over the design of the bridge. It was clear there were two sides to the argument with Katy and Taylor on opposing views being the most vocal about it.

"Can you girls put your differences aside?" Andrew groaned, rolling his eyes, clearly sick of the drama between them, "We're gonna lose because of you two!"

"Yeah! We got to win those drawing materials!" Bruno chimed in a tone that was maybe a bit too enthusiastic.

"At least you aren't a weeb..." Ariana ridiculed cruelly, mocking Nick. This time, since their tribe was the only one that was still behind, they laughed at Nick behind his back because of his anime interests.

While the rest of the Superstar tribe were laughing and making fun of Nick, the little amount of hope they had of ever catching up was diminishing fast over their meaningless mockery. While they were acting like assholes, the two tribes that weren't were already at the other side of the waterfall, starting and attempting their puzzle, with the Underdog tribe looking just slightly ahead.

During Katy's and Taylor's argument about their music careers, the Memers lost the lead against the Underdogs earlier after Rocking Arrow and Peppa Pig accidentally fell down into the water by a loose petal on the bridge seeds.

'Wow, I thought Meghan had fallen down," Tasha joked to herself. She patted herself on the back for that disgusting fat joke unaware that Meghan was right behind him.

"No excuses," Meghan sang.

Tasha turned around and gulped, realising that she had been caught with exhibiting a symptom of Cacomorphobia, "I'm sorry."

Meghan was about to scald the hippo kid when she saw that Tasha was genuinely sorry, "Okay. In fact, skinny people have it hard. I wasn't strong enough to be anorexic, so I'm happy I have it easy!"

Tasha agreed with this woman's sentiment, "Yeah when I grow up, I wanna be a fattie!"

Back in the present, the two leading tribes were now halfway throughout the puzzle; Shawn and Songbird competing for Memers, and Rebecca and Troye competing for Underdogs. The two tribes choose their puzzle masters wisely as the four seemingly were cohesive with the puzzle solving, finding it a lot easier than finding a solution for being a UK pop girl and charting successfully in America.

It didn't take long before one of the tribes was down to their last puzzle piece. They placed it down in a position where it Lovatoed and signalled Calvin to take a look at their masterpiece.

"I think we got it!" one of them shouted, stepping back to admire their work.

Calvin looked at the puzzle, eyeing for any errors but failing to see any. He smiled and waved a flag, signalling that a tribe has just won.

"UNDERDOGS WINS REWARD!"

The Underdog tribe roared in victory, hugging Rebecca and Troye for their well-deserved win. Tasha sighed that her tribe didn't get first place, but they were so far ahead of the Superstar tribe that they were gonna win something at least.

And just like that...

"IT'S OVER!" Calvin shouted, "MEMERS WINS REWARD!"

As the Memer tribe also celebrated victory alongside the Underdog, the Superstar tribe were soaking wet and miserable, partially because their bridge collapsed just when all of them went on at the same time.

"I bet you're stressed out right now," Tyler teased Ariana from the sit out bench

Ariana grumbled out of irritation.

* * *

"Great job everyone! That was a really close race for first place!" Carly gleamed, "All three tribes started out strong, but during the bridge making portion of the challenge, one tribe definitely struggled. Still, it was exciting to watch."

The Underdog and Memer tribes cheered; the former being glad that they can improve their shelter and the latter just relieved that they won something at least.

Calvin took over for Carly, "Superstars, your reward is a choice between improving your shelter or improving your leisure time. Memers, your reward is whatever's left after their choice."

The Underdogs didn't hesitate at all.

"We'll pick the shelter building kit," Conor spoke for his tribe, "I don't really like reading that much, to be honest."

"Okay it's settled," Calvin nodded, "Underdogs, congratulations. We'll deliver that shelter box to your camp when you arrive. Memers, we'll deliver the Porter Robinson approved shelter box to your camp when you arrive as well. Superstars; unfortunately you're heading back to camp empty-handed."

Dismissed from the challenge area, one by one, the tribes started to head back to their camps.

" _My tribe may have lost the reward challenge, but at least we can all learn from this. Though, it's easy to say, when you don't take the risk, boy." – Andrew Taggart_

* * *

 **Day 5 – Underdogs Tribe**

It was an excellent start to the day as the united tribe walked back into camp, chanting their tribe name three times in succession.

With their shelter-building kit ready, the living conditions of their campsite were going to be a lot different from before, and both Conor and Troye knew it was now time for a change in the living quarters.

 _"So we won the reward challenge, and I think it was for the best that we secured that shelter building kit. It wasn't in our interest to pick the manga over actual items that will help us survive, and besides, with Gerard around, we already have our entertainment in watching him think he's a vampire." – Conor Maynard_

While most of the tribe was improving their shelter with the tools they won, Tyler and Nick walked away from the site, ignoring the racket started by Gerard as he spoke out to the rest of the tribe, "Listen up! I've heard rumours around that I'm just pretending to be a vampire! They're false! I am a true blood vampire willing to suck your blood and soul!"

Troye grumbled, fed up with Gerard's vampire fetish, "Oh my god! You're not a vampire! You're just an insane person!"

Gerard shrugged and moaned, ignoring the anger that Troye was expressing, Okay, I may be insane but I have special vampire powers! Deal with it just like how I deal with your bland and gay music."

Offended by his comments, Troye had tears forming in his eyes. He shouted, "Sure, I may be gay and be active in the LGBT community, but at least it's better than your loser kid music!" As he finished, he ran away crying like a little bitch.

Meanwhile, over at the other side of the lake, the two who walked off were talking strategy and alliances. Tyler turned to Nick, "So what are you planning?"

"Chaos," explained Nick, "Let's go along with Gerard's fake vampire cult for a while. It's boring watching Conor take control of this tribe. We should plan to make a move that will snatch everyone's weaves off their heads while flipping this tribe upside down simultaneously."

Tyler frowned at this proposition, "Do you think that it would work? I know that Conor won't be dumb to fall for this.

"Trust me, if Conor were smart, he wouldn't make a career out of singing other people's songs. When this move works, it'll put us in an extremely powerful position," Nick replied, "You want some of that power right?"

 _"Gerard may be a crazy vampire freak, but the power that Conor has could be devastating in the long term. I plan to have that power to myself and make Tyler my little pawn." – Nick Miller_

"Okay, we need to spread out and plant some ideas in people's heads," Nick explained, as he started walking back to the camp, "Listen to my instructions very carefully..."

* * *

The two musicians returned to camp shortly after, with their plan set into motion. However, they were unaware that an incident between two of their tribe members would make it a lot harder for them to execute.

Tyler's first task was to find Conor and distract him under the guise of collecting more wood or water. However, he was instead approached by Rebecca Black, tears almost coming down her face "Tyler! Do you see Troye while you and Nick were away?"

Tyler shook her head, "No, I don't unfortunately. Why?"

Rebecca started to recap the showdown between Troye Sivan and Gerard. After she was finished telling her story, Tyler abandoned Nick's plan and became angry at Gerard again.

 _"With Conor gone, and Gerard being an absolute jerk again, the camp life here was hostile. We may have won the reward challenge and improved our shelter, but Gerard of course had to ruin this day too. For a second, I was actually helping Gerard to survive but now I hope he enjoyed what he did to Troye, because he's the next to go." – Tyler Joseph_

As this unfortunate event stirred the two of them, they decided to rush towards the unknown to look for their missing tribemate. Over at the other end of the broken duo, Nick decided to use his social skills to his advantage and stick to the top and bottom of his genius plan to check on Patrick. Since half of his tribemates were busy outside looking for Troye, it was pretty easy to find him tending to the fire.

"Sup," Nick greeted his fellow friend, "Whatcha doin'?

"Nothing as usual," Patrick shrugged. He pulled out a deck of UNO cards, "Maybe we can play a game of UNO, I guess."

Nick nodded, "Yeah, that sounds great... also, I wanted to ask you something. I want to make a big move with someone else from this tribe. I wouldn't mind if we blindside Conor and keep Gerard if we lose."

Patrick Stump played his yellow eight card on the deck, a solemn grin on his face.

"I see, but... I thought that you two hated Gerard's guts? I heard from Alex that you were almost threatening to bash him up after calling you emo," recalled Patrick.

Tyler put down a number three card of the same colour, removing one of his cards from his hand.

"I know," replied Nick, understanding the logic that Patrick put into it, "So let's say Gerard is the next to go; what happens after?"

The two stayed quiet for a while, continuing their UNO game in silence. It wasn't until after ten turns later, Patrick spoke up

"Don't worry," smiled Patrick, "If you feel like you're at the bottom, you're not. I feel like we'll be voting out Rebecca and Tyler next, anyway."

 _"Honestly? We suck as a tribe right now! We really, really do! We can afford to lose Gerard, but not our tribe leader like Conor. Our tribe would be ripped apart without a clear person to guide us. Right now? We should be voting based on who is contributing towards our tribe the least." – Patrick Stump_

"Not sure if I believe you, but..." noted Nick as he placed his second last card; a Wild Draw 4 card, "I call UNO and pick the colour red."

Patrick shook his head, not because of Nick's strategy, but because he was going to lose to UNO, "I don't expect you to believe me, but that's what I would like to see happen next. Anyways, congrats on winning against me. Good game and well played.

 _"Patrick told me that once Gerard is gone, it'll be Rebecca or Tyler next in line. I wanted to believe him, but my gut told me not to. For all I know, it could be my name instead of Rebecca's being thrown around after that vampire gets kicked out. Hopefully, Tyler does a good job in stirring the pot. I'm so stressed out over this." – Nick Miller_

* * *

 **Day 5 – Memers Tribe**

Returning and settling for a lesser reward than the practical shelter building kit, the tribe as a whole gathered round and read some manga to relax and pass the time. With the help of the fire in the centre of their circle, they were able to get enough light and warmth to read their comics in peace. Yet, they faced a dilemma in the form of their one flint piece almost running out.

"Keep that fire alive as much as possible," warned Shawn, "If that goes out, we're gone like Demi Lovato's sobriety."

 _"I hope that at the next challenge, we can convince Calvin or Carly to give us more flint for fire. We can only keep so many fires up and running." – Shawn Mendes_

"We need to win the next immunity challenge," noted Meghan, "It would be embarrassing to lose two times in a row."

Rainbow Dash smirked, "Yeah, well, as long as it's a physical contest tomorrow, then we'll win the challenge no matter what."

Songbird Serenade smiled, confident of Rainbow Dash's abilities, "That's the spirit! If you and your friends can save me from that wretched Storm King, we can surely win a simple game against others of equal power."

Over at the other side of the campfire, Peppa was having a swell time reading her manga and looked at her best friend Tasha, who she was sharing the manga with, "I don't understand what those weird lines and scribbles are, but I like the pictures, oink!"

Tasha nodded, "Me too! But I do know how to write and read the words 'Cardi B'! Rocking Arrow taught me how to do that before we voted her out!"

"Screw Cardi!," muttered Rocking Arrow, getting deeply invested into his English manga based on the anime series _Digimon Frontier_ , "They weren't much help in challenges anyway, mental or physical. Plus, she was a real major annoyance."

 _"I have no real regrets in being in charge of the Cardi B vote, but if we lose, I know we gotta get rid of Tasha or Peppa Pig next, despite how nice they are. We honestly can't lose any challenges." - Rocking Arrow_

"So if we lose, who is going?" Songbird asked.

"A blindside might be coming if we do lose, I know for certain" mumbled Rocking Arrow, scheming quietly.

 _"I like these books because they have pictures, oink!" – Peppa Pig_

* * *

 **Day 5 – Superstars Tribe**

The loss of the reward challenge put the tribe on a lot of pressure considering it was time to blame someone for their loss in the reward challenge. And of course, Taylor and Katy were the first ones to start accusing people, particularly each other

"I'm not at all surprised at whose fault it was," Taylor blamed, shifting her eyes towards Katy in a snake-like manner.

Katy walked up to Taylor and slapped her, "Swish swish bish, you just strut, what the..."

 _"Your game is tired. You should retire. You're 'bout as cute as an old coupon expired!" – Katy Perry_

The other tribe members were too stunned to speak up and break the fight. Instead, they started to watch, secretly hoping that one of them hurts the other, physically, emotionally or psychologically. Katy glared back at Taylor.

" I hope you hang yourself with your H&M scarf while jacking off listening to Mozart," Katy threw down, provoking Taylor to defend herself and attack Katy.

The blonde country turned pop singer thought hard at a witty comeback, but couldn't because the author of this shitty story would instead quote song lyrics, Someday I'll be living in a big old city, and all you're ever gonna be is mean."

"Ooh snap!" Bruno complimented, as she snapped her fingers.

Nicki was, however, quick to question her 'bright' comeback line, "But you already do live in a big city. You're literally the most famous from all of us. Sorry Katy."

"Excuse you," Ariana spoke up and threw some shade, "But I'm the most relevant person in this tribe. I am a god among the general public, so that means that God Is a Woman."

Andrew was getting pissed off about their egos being stroked and decided to do something about it, "It doesn't matter how popular you are with the general public. As long as you're making music that you genuinely like, then that's what's important."

"Yeah, I agree with a Chainsmoker for once!" Lady Gaga chimed in.

 _"I still won't forget the time when The Chainsmokers critiqued my wonderful masterpiece 'Perfect Illusion' and said it sucked. I'll get those flops out sometime in the future, but for now, with the amount of awareness Andrew is possessing, I think it would be best to align with him, despite how ugly he is " – Lady Gaga_

"But I'm still thinking," reminded Hayley, "What if being popular on the Billboard Charts is the only thing that matters in life? Have I wasted my life by refusing to collaborate with Cupcakke a year ago? Ahhh, I'm getting a mild anxiety attack thinking about it!"

Ariana Grande nodded and frowned, "Yeah, I can't afford to die without having a number one hit on the Billboard Hottest 100!"

 _"If I do die before getting a number one, then the world is a cruel place. I need to remind myself to collaborate with Hayley and Nicki to try and reverse this horrid curse. My only other fear is Zara Larsson having a number one before me." – Ariana Grande_

* * *

 **Day 6 – The Lake**

"Come on in guys!"

All three tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"Are you guys ready for your second immunity challenge?'

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"We'll take back immunity back from the Superstar and Underdog tribes."

Both Chainsmokers from their respective tribes parted their ways with the individual immunity statues.

"For today's immunity challenge, you will be participating in a relay race, Survivor style!" Calvin explained, "Each tribe will start with three different handcuffed pairs where each pair must navigate through an obstacle course that combines obstacles above and below water. Once they made it through, they must grab a bag of puzzle pieces and a key that will unlock their handcuffs. Once they're untangled, they must go back through the obstacle course and tag the next pair."

Carly continued for Calvin, "After all three tags are retrieved, the last remaining tribe member must open a chest to collect the fourth and final bag of puzzle pieces, and use those pieces inside the bags to solve a puzzle. First two tribes to finish will win immunity and safety from tribal tonight."

"Before we begin, the Superstar and Underdog tribes must sit someone out, and it can't be the same person in back to back challenges. I'll give all of you a minute to strategise."

* * *

Superstars

Pairs: Andrew and Bruno, Ariana and Nicki, Taylor and Hayley

Puzzle: Lady Gaga

Underdogs

Pairs: Conor and Patrick, Gerard and Nick, Tyler and Alex

Puzzle: Troye

Memers

Pairs: Tasha and Rocking Arrow, Shawn and Meghan, Rainbow Dash and Peppa

Puzzle: Songbird Serenade

* * *

In a watchtower nearby a lake, Calvin and Carly were standing and watching the tribes make their final preparations.

"Okay! Over at the bench, we have Katy and Rebecca sitting out of this challenge!" Calvin announced, "Now Survivors ready? GO!"

The first three pairs ran forward and started to climb up the first obstacle which was a steep, but tall wooden hill. The Underdogs were the first ones to conquer the top of the man-made mountain with an impressive time, while the Superstar tribe were not too far behind. Tasha and Rocking Arrow were a little slow and were struggling to get up the hill.

"Maybe we should've gotten rid of Tasha instead of Cardi B," Shawn whispered to Meghan.

The next obstacle was a high dive down into the lake through a short but narrow tunnel that ended above the water. This was the equaliser for the two tribes ahead as the Superstar and Underdog tribes were having trouble wiggling through. This allowed Tasha and Rocking Arrow to catch up and go through the next obstacle with ease.

"Nah, Tasha is doing pretty good," Meghan whispered back to Shawn.

Over at the watchtower, the hosts were amazed at the comeback, "Wow, the Memers tribe from last to first! What a turn of events!"

The third and final obstacle that the contestants had to face was a tightrope above the lake, testing their balance and coordination as a pair. Unfortunately, the two of them didn't communicate too well, and they fell in the water straight away. This gave the opportunity for the other two tribes to catch up and overtake them.

"Yeah!" Rebecca Black shouted from the sit-out bench, "Go Connor and Patrick! We've got this in the bag!"

Connor smiled as he tagged the next pair to complete their obstacle course. Meanwhile, the first Superstar and Memer pairs were still going back through the series of hurdles backwards.

"And the Underdogs are back in the lead with Memers now in dead last. Will they lose their second immunity in a row?"

"Oh no, we won't!" Rainbow Dash growled in response to the hosts.

The game progressed moderately as all three tribes were making their way through the challenge. Over on the Memer's tribe side, Shawn Mendes ran through the obstacles without much of a hassle, but his issue was going to be attempting to help Meghan Trainor up because she is too fat. This hindrance gave the other two tribes time to widen the gap between first, second and third place. By the time Shawn & Meghan uncuffed themselves, went back through the obstacle and tagged Rainbow Dash and Tasha, the other two tribes were already onto completing their puzzle.

"Sorry!" Meghan apologised, "I really should've exercised more before the show."

Meanwhile, Troye and Lady Gaga pulled out all the puzzle pieces and started working on their puzzles. The Memers still had a lot to catch up on, but as luck would have it, Rainbow Dash was able to fly through the course in ten seconds flat, with Tasha on her back, holding on to her life.

"Woah," the yellow hippopotamus exclaimed in admiration, "You're really fast!"

"Thanks," Rainbow Dash winked, boasting a little, "It's not my best time, but I say I could've done it faster."

The pair hi-fived (or hoofed because ponies have no hands) each other and handed the chest over to Songbird Serenade. The white Pegasus smiled and started working on her tribe's puzzle, carefully placing pieces in the correct positions. Unfortunately, both opposing tribes, Superstars and Underdogs were neck and neck again and were almost finished on the puzzle.

With Troye and Lady Gaga on the verge to completion, the moment of who will win immunity first was getting closer. At this stage, the hosts had got off their watchtower and ran over to the puzzle area, where a particular individual had just put their final puzzle piece into position.

"Calvin, I think I have it!" Troye shouted, stepping back to let Calvin take a look.

Calvin took a few seconds to verify the puzzle before smiling in glee, "UNDERDOGS WIN IMMUNITY!"

"Calvin, I think I also have it," Lady Gaga said calmly, stepping back as well.

This time, it was Carly that's checking their tribe's puzzle, producing the same result with Troye's victory.

"IT'S OVER! SUPERSTARS ALSO WIN IMMUNITY!" Carly shouted in her cute voice.

"Damn it!" Rocking Arrow cursed.

* * *

"Great work Underdogs, no surprise to see you win! Superstars, we're all very impressed with your win. You definitely stepped up from the reward challenge! Your tribe had great communication with each other this time. Excellent job!" Calvin cheered, "You can go now."

The two winning tribes walked off in high spirits, with lots of hugging and cheering. Once there was only the Memer tribe left at the area, the hosts told them their unfortunate fate.

Carly was the one to deliver the bad news to the losing tribe, "Unfortunately, the seven of you have a difficult night ahead, as you approach a consecutive vote. I'll see you tonight at tribal."

The Memer tribe walked away slowly, disappointed in themselves for losing their second immunity challenge. Unlike their first vote, it was not going to be easy to vote off one of their friends.

 _"This was a challenge that we shouldn't have lost, but we did. I put 120% into this challenge, and still some of my tribe members couldn't be bothered to win. Tonight, the weakest of those must go!" – Rainbow Dash_

* * *

 **Day 6 – Memers Tribe**

The Memer tribe returned from the challenge feeling stupid over their second loss in a row. Rainbow Dash was the most disgruntled out of them all, acting cranky over the result.

"I don't understand how we all lost again! We were so close and yet here we are," Rainbow commented bitterly.

Standing next to her was Shawn, who was staying optimistic, "It's not that bad!"

 _"Ah drat, our challenge result was one big bummer but we can't change that. Instead, it's our chance to get rid of some of the dead weight around here." – Shawn Mendes_

"I'm terribly sorry," Songbird apologised, "I did the best I could on that puzzle."

"It's alright," Rocking Arrow replied, "It's really not your fault."

Meghan frowned, "It's all our faults. We were all too slow at the obstacle course in the first place."

Rainbow Dash wasn't buying it however, choosing to stay angry at her, "You were the one who was taking their time swimming through the tunnel! It shouldn't take that long!"

 _"It sucks that we have to attend tribal again even when it wasn't your fault! Some of the others aren't taking the challenges seriously and Meghan is one glaring example!" – Rainbow Dash_

"At least I'm not an egotistical jerk," Meghan defended, taking offence to her comment, "Look, I tried my hardest. We all played our part."

The two could've argued for a while but with tribal looming, there had to be discussion on who to vote out. Unsurprisingly, the tribe members were already splitting off in every direction. Inside the shelter, Meghan and Shawn were drinking hot chocolate while discussing the vote.

"I hate to say this, but there are two people that we have to vote out," Shawn discussed, "Either we vote off Peppa Pig, or we vote off Tasha. Both of them are preschoolers and I don't think they'll help us in any future challenges."

"However, both are close friends with each other," replied Meghan, "It just feels wrong to go against their backs."

 _"I hate decisions like this but I have no choice in the matter. Right now, there are two ways this can go; either Peppa or Tasha goes home. This is going to be tough for me to do." – Meghan Trainor_

Songbird hovered towards the inside of the shelter carrying a cup of green tea with her wings, overhearing their conversation. The white pegasi grimaced, "Yeah, I hate to admit it but I'm with Shawn. These caves are too harsh for the two of them."

"So who then?" Meghan asked as she raised her eyebrow.

""I say we should vote off Peppa. Both are weak physically but Tasha is smarter and stronger than her," Shawn theorised.

"Yeah, let's do that," Meghan agreed, reluctantly. As much as Meghan adored the two, they were bringing down the tribe in challenges and they were losing because of it. Noticing that the mood of the camp was dampened because of the looming tribal, Meghan internally justified her actions, "Like c'mon, it's for the best anyway. They weren't going to win anyway."

Songbird Serenade frowned in response. It was painfully clear that one of them was going but she couldn't help but feel guilty. Regardless, she understood the significance of tonight's tribal, "I guess so."

 _"Shawn's suggestion to vote off Peppa is breaking my heart. I don't want her or Peppa to go home! In fact, nopony on this tribe does but if we keep them, then we're only delaying the inevitable." – Songbird Serenade_

Meghan wrapped her arm around Songbird, comforting the distraught pony, "After this, we'll start winning challenges."

The three of them finished their hot beverages before they concluded their discussion.

" _This hot chocolate may taste amazing but this vote is anything but. I can only hope that this doesn't backfire on us later on in the game." – Shawn Mendes_

Meanwhile, Peppa, Tasha, Rainbow Dash and Rocking Arrow were sitting down on the lake, discussing the vote for tonight's tribal.

"So Peppa and Tasha, I want to know," Rocking Arrow began, "Who do you think we should target tonight?"

Peppa blinked, before promptly answering, "No-one, oink! Let's vote random, oink!"

"Yeah! Alliances are cheating!" replied Tasha.

"You're kidding right?" Rainbow asked in shock, hardly believing what the two were saying. Unfortunately for her, the two nodded, indicating their seriousness to the idea.

 _"Voting randomly is a huge mistake and I'm not going to waste my vote with that. I'd rather vote based on who did the worst in the challenge than vote 'randomly' like Meghan but if I can't rely on their vote then I'll take my business elsewhere... quietly of course." – Rainbow Dash_

"Wait, hold on!" replied Rocking Arrow, shaking his head, "What about Meghan? She performed badly in that challenge. I thought she would've done better, but my gut now tells me that she was far from good. She's going to try and vote one of you out tonight because you two were weak as well!"

"It is going to be hard, oink," Peppa replied, not budging from her own idea, "But I don't know if I want to vote Meghan, oink. She is very polite so she'll vote random with us, oink!"

"Were you two dropped on your head?" Rocking Arrow snapped harshly, "Don't vote random!"

"Arrow is right," replied Rainbow Dash, "Meghan has to go. But we have to agree on this together! If we all agree on Meghan, it's Meghan. If one of us disagrees, then we have a problem."

"Well, we disagree!" Peppa shouted, "We're voting random, right Tasha!"

"Yep!" Tasha agreed enthusiastically. Rocking Arrow spotted a small tinge on her voice when she said that but decided not to comment on it.

 _"While I think that Peppa is voting random, I have a feeling that Tasha isn't entirely on board with that idea. Maybe I'm looking into things a bit too much but Tasha is hiding something." – Rocking Arrow_

After some more discussion, the group failed to agree to vote together. Frustration from the result, half of them left to go rest in the shelter while the other two stayed behind to discuss a little bit more about the potential vote.

An hour before tribal, Shawn, Meghan and Tasha were having a talk far away from camp, explaining the plan of getting rid of one of her closest friends.

"So from what I heard, it's either me or Peppa going home tonight?" Tasha recapped the plan. She wasn't too happy that her name was thrown around camp but Tasha understood why she was on the chopping block.

Meghan smirked, "You're the brains between the two of you. If you vote out Peppa, we'll try and keep you safe as long as we can."

"I like Peppa!" Tasha countered back, sharing her opinion, "Don't talk about her like she's going home! Besides I thought you brought me here to vote someone off! This might be too much."

"Yes!" Shawn declared, "But you're rational and we're splitting the votes anyway in case of an idol. If she does have one, convince her not to play it. "

Tasha blinked, only paying attention to the 'splitting votes' comment he casually mentioned. She bombarded the two with questions, "What? Seriously? Now you want me to go home next? Are you kidding me? Why are you telling me all this?"

 _"These two have lost their minds. Why are telling me that I might be going home. She's vicious and she was the one who couldn't fit through the tunnel in the first place. It's insulting. But on the other hand, a million dollars is a lot of money for a little betrayal." – Tasha_

"Whose name are you writing down then?" Meghan questioned her.

Tasha looked around, checking if anyone else was spying on her before saying a name in front of the two of them quietly. Shawn and Meghan were surprised at her response, but nodded, realising that they got the majority with the ponies either way.

 _"Tribal Council is scary, especially when you know you're one of the targets but I'm clever. I'll figure out a way to get out of this mess." - Tasha_

* * *

 **Night 6 – Memers Tribe**

Despite the tribe only attending tribal council once, the tribe arrived at tribal council as if it was a regular occurrence. Their torches and their heads were low, disappointed in themselves that they'll have to vote one of their own again. Calvin Harris was standing there, ready for the Memer tribe to become a tribe of six soon.

"Peppa," Calvin addressed the pig, "Behind you is a torch. I would like you to grab it, dip it into the fire, and get some."

Peppa nodded and followed his instructions.

"This is part of the ritual here at tribal council because in this game, fire represents your life and as long as you have fire, you're still in the game. If your fire is gone... so are you."

Peppa grabbed a seat on the stools along with everyone else. It was time to begin and for Calvin to start the meeting.

"So we have some stuff to cover! Even thought there are three tribes, yours is currently the only one who has attended tribal.. Shawn, what do you think went wrong this time?" asked Calvin.

Shawn put his hand on his chin, thinking of the perfect answer, before speaking.

"It's the living conditions of our shelter. It's dark, it's cold, and we've been tired for the past few days. We didn't collect that much in the supplies challenge back in day one so it's actually biting us in the back now. All we have to eat is rice and a box of Temmie Flakes! We're gonna starve out here," replied Shawn.

"We have enough rice," Meghan assured, "The problem is that it's all that we're eating! It's so bland that it is making us weaker."

Calvin made a mental note of this before he continued with the questions.

"Songbird, do you think your tribe made the wrong decision in voting out Cardi at the last tribal?" asked Calvin.

The white Pegasus immediately shook her head rapidly.

"We may not have a stronger team physically, but without Cardi, we're more united together. It's sad because tonight, we're going to make a hard decision, and whoever gets voted out, it's going to affect the tribe socially," Songbird responded.

"Peppa, you were 'kidnapped' by the Superstar tribe during our first tribal. Given the circumstances, do you prefer your tribe or theirs?" Calvin asked.

"I'd rather be over at the Superstars than here, oink!" Peppa said bluntly.

Calvin laughed a little while every most of her tribe members glanced at her disapprovingly.

"That came out wrong, oink."

Silence remained for seconds, before Calvin pressed on, "Can you explain why Peppa?"

"Well, they're really nice over there and I even got to meet Katy Perry over there, oink!" Peppa fangirled, "I loved her song _Roar_ when I heard it on Daddy's radio, oink."

"You're saying we're not nice?" Rainbow Dash crossed her fore-hoofs in frustration. Tasha did the same.

"What no, oink!" Peppa frowned, trying to defend herself, "You're all nice but I don't even know any of you, oink!"

"Well we're not Superstars for a reason," Tasha mumbled.

"Let's talk about the reward challenge now. Meghan, what do you think was the main difference between the tribe's performance in the reward and immunity challenge?" asked Calvin.

"I believe we didn't come in last was because the reward challenge was more of a mental challenge since we did have to build a bridge. In the immunity challenge, almost all of it was physical and that was where it went wrong." Meghan replied.

Rainbow Dash frowned, trying to cover her face to hide her scrunched up face in reaction to her comment. Calvin noticed anyway.

"Rainbow, I feel that you're in disagreement with Meghan," he pointed out

"Ugghh," the cyan pegasi groaned, "I think it's because Meghan let us down in the immunity challenge. In a particular section with Shawn Mendes, they were taking such a long time. I'm not saying it's the only reason but that was certainly one of them!"

Meghan remained calm, "I'm sorry about that but you still brought up a good point. There were many reasons why we came last at immunity but we're not pointing them out for some reason."

"Well, do you want to?" Calvin inquired.

"Admittedly no," Meghan answered honestly, "Everyone had a part to play in that challenge and we all failed to live to our expectations but tonight, this vote is based on who let us down the most."

"With that logic, your name could be on my sheet of paper," Rainbow Dash said ominously.

"But do you want to risk it?" Meghan winked.

Rainbow's face nodded, her face perked up as a surprised expression was being suppressed. She refused to answer and instead let go of that subject.

"Tasha, how do you think this vote will go tonight?" asked Calvin.

"I know some of the people around me are gonna vote me but I'm confident that tonight's vote will be set on another player instead. And I'll be writing that person's name when I go up to vote, "replied Tasha with assurance.

Rainbow Dash and Shawn Mendes looked over at her.

"Rocking Arrow, satisfied with the way you are voting tonight?" asked Jeff.

To the surprise of nobody, he shook his head.

"Not really but it has to be done," replied Rocking Arrow, giving a guilty look to Rainbow Dash, "I feel that my guilt is going to eat me up tomorrow either way."

"And with that, it's time to vote, Songbird, you're up."

* * *

Songbird's Vote: I hope you can forgive me for this. (Peppa)

Meghan's Vote: Let's find out how smart you really are. (Tasha)

Tasha's Vote: I have no idea if this vote is worth it, but you did this to yourself. (?)

* * *

After writing down a name, Rainbow Dash flew over calmly back to her seat.

"Okay I'll go tally the votes."

Calvin walked up to the voting urn, grabbed it, shuffled the contents of it and smiled. He returned back to the tribe and placed it on a table in front of him.

"If anybody has a hidden immunity idol and you want to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Everyone sneakily glanced at Tasha and Peppa.

"Okay, once the votes are read, the decision is final and the person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

"First vote, 'RANDOM'," Calvin announced, before throwing the vote into the fire pit, "Does not count."

…

"Peppa. One vote Peppa."

…

"Peppa. That's two votes Peppa." (Peppa was on the verge of crying.)

…

…

Tasha. That's two votes Peppa, one vote Tasha.

…

…

Tasha. We're tied at two votes each. (Meghan and Shawn looked at each other, who smiled and nodded.)

…

…

…

Peppa. Three votes Peppa, two votes Tasha, one vote Arrow. One vote left. (Peppa Pig now had watery streams running through her face. It hurt more considering that this parchment has an evil smiley face written next to her name.)

…

…

...

...

Second person voted out of Survivor Waterfall Caverns, Peppa. That's four, that's enough, you need to bring me your torch.

Peppa Pig cried a river of tears, barely able to grab her torch to give to Calvin, "YOU PEOPLE ARE SO MEAN, oink!"

"Peppa Pig, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

Peppa Pig just continued walking forward, not even acknowledging her former tribe. In fact, she hasn't stopped crying. She left the area, leaving a certain player heartbroken and guilty.

"Well, your tribe appeared to have been united, if I assume it was a split vote but it's only going to get tougher if you keep losing. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

* * *

 **Peppa Pig's Final Words**

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I WANT MUMMY AND DADDY, oink!"

VOTE

Peppa Pig – Rainbow Dash, Rocking Arrow, Songbird Serenade, Tasha

Random - Peppa Pig

Tasha – Meghan Trainor, Shawn Mendes


	4. E03: There's Nothing Holding Me Back

_Previously on, Survivor,_

 _Having voted out Cardi B in the first tribal council, the Virus tribe celebrated her departure. In addition, their morale started to improve, actively making them stronger. Over on the other tribes, alliance talk was in the air with the Superstar and Underdog tribes forming huge alliances under the control of Katy and Conor._

 _At the reward challenge, the Underdog and Memer tribes put their bridge building skills into action by winning shelter kits for the tribe, leaving the Superstar tribes dead last. Despite their loss, The Superstar tribe was pretty confident with the next immunity challenge looming. Meanwhile over at both winning tribes, while the two tribes enjoyed their awards, Nick and Tyler from the Underdog tribe started to scheme against Conor, and soon a plan was set into motion to take him out._

 _At the immunity challenge, the Virus tribe lost despite their best efforts, sending them to vote later again. Before tribal council, the majority were divided between voting off Tasha or Peppa, due to their lack of challenge strength. However, when Tasha realised that she was one of the targets, she turned on her closest friend and voted out Peppa who became the second player voted out. 22 are left, who will be voted out tonight?_

*cue theme song*

* * *

At first I was afraid, I was petrified,

Kept thinking I could never live without you by my side,

But then I spent so many nights thinking how you did me wrong,

And I grew strong,

And I learned how to get along!

Oh no, not I, I will survive,

Oh, as long as I know how to love, I know I'll stay alive,

I've got all my life to live,

And I've got all my love to give and I'll survive,

I will survive, hey, hey!

* * *

 **Superstars:** Andrew Taggart, Ariana Grande, Bruno Mars, Hayley Williams, Katy Perry, Lady Gaga, Nicki Minaj, Taylor Swift

 **Underdogs:** Alex Pall, Conor Maynard, Gerard Way, Nick Miller, Patrick Stump, Rebecca Black, Troye Sivan, Tyler Joseph

 **Memers:** Meghan Trainor, Rainbow Dash, Rocking Arrow, Shawn Mendes, Songbird Serenade, Tasha Backyardigan

* * *

 **Night 6 – Memers Tribe**

The seven remaining tribe members returned to their camp. Tasha was quite sad to see Peppa gone, and was also relieved that she barely managed to survive the vote.

 _"I wasn't expecting to return from tonight's tribal but I did. Maybe it's a blessing in disguise because Peppa was slowing down my game anyway. Whatever the game throws at me next, I'll be ready to hit it back and come back swinging!" - Tasha_

"Well, thanks guys," said Tasha with a smile.

Rainbow Dash was next to her, and was quite surprised that she went along with Shawn and Meghan's plan in the first place, "So uhm... you're welcome?"

"Well that's one piggy written off the list." Meghan grinned.

"Yeah, I got really lucky," explained Tasha, "But don't worry you guys! We won't lose the next challenge!"

"I hope not," Rainbow grated her teeth in reply to this, "I'd love to chat more but I got to hit the hay."

The rest of the tribe agreed, getting back into the shelter while slowly settling themselves into sleep.

 _"Tonight, Tasha decided to vote for her best friend. I'm not saying it wasn't smart, but Tasha was willing to flip on Peppa when nopony was voting with them. I'm a bit biased since I do hold the Element of Loyalty but later on, she's going to stab everypony here in the back. It's a scary thought." - Rainbow Dash_

* * *

 **Day 7 – Superstars Tribe**

It was early morning and everybody was already busy, working on their daily chores. Andrew and Bruno were responsible for carrying buckets of water from the lake and bringing them back. They did their job correctly but every so often, they paused to make out with each other much to the annoyance of Taylor.

"Look at that!" Taylor snapped, crossing her arms in frustration, "These gays ruin everything!"

Bruno shrugged as he continued to make out with Andrew. Standing next to her was Lady Gaga who after finishing her assigned chore to stabilise the shelter, frowned at Taylor's comments.

"Oh whatever, just let them enjoy their moment." Lady Gaga told her off. Taylor scoffed at her response, walking away to focus her mind on other things.

 _"_ _Ah, Taylor. There's no doubt she's amazing as a singer but her expertise isn't translating well in this game. She's already picked fights with everyone in this tribe and her homophobia has made everyone here uncomfortable." – Lady Gaga_

An hour into the day and chores started to pile up. Outside the confines of the shelter, Ariana, Nicki and Katy were carrying spears and hunting down Temmie meat for lunch but weren't particularly good at it.

"Okay! Why is it so hard to kill these white-ass bitches!" Nicki growled, throwing a spear at one of the Temmies, which they dodged easily, "Can you stop avoiding my spears and die already like Britney Spear's career?!"

"I'm surprised they're even alive in the first place," Katy quipped.

 _"Today's hunt is turning into a disaster! First, we found out that we were running low on Temmie Flakes forcing us to go hunting like poor people. I don't have the heart to kill these adorable cute dogs! What the hell is happening? Sometimes I wish we could just chop Taylor into a dark horse and eat her up! Now that sounds like a treat!" - Katy Perry_

Ariana shook her head, "No, no! We need to stay focused! That's all! If we put our mind into this, we'll have enough meat for the day!"

"How do you suppose we do that?" asked Katy, "Maybe we should just go vegetarian and stab some of the blue plants around us instead.

"Disgusting!" Nicki declared, "So maybe dog meat is 'unethical' just like the time I defended 6ix9ine but I ain't eating that blue crap!"

Ariana frowned, looking at the two of them disagreeing with each other, "Girls, focus on me! We can't keep arguing with each other. Don't forget, we got to think of what the tribe needs. I wouldn't mind eating either."

 _"All this hunting is turning us against each other, and it might affect our fame but I ain't gonna let this job ruin me or my alliance into the cave ground! One taught me love, one taught me patience, one taught me pain." - Ariana Grande_

Despite the disagreement between the three of them, the girls still were united as they put their differences aside and started multitasking. It still was going to be a difficult job but with their minds focused, they now knew what they came to do.

Meanwhile, near one of the water streams, Hayley dragged Andrew away to talk about Katy's alliance.

"I'm aware of what's happening and I appreciate the concern," acknowledged Andrew, after Hayley explained to the both of them about Katy, "But making a move against Katy could ruin my game plan. We're already in the alliance already so why change that?"

"That's exactly why she should go home if we do lose. Katy's just playing with all of us and we're gonna go down like my sales of _After Laughter_ if we're doing nothing about it." Hayley tried to persuade him, nervously smiling in the process.

 _"Voting out Katy next is risky, but it has to be done. She has such a strong alliance with Ariana and Nicki that the only person that's at the bottom is Taylor! Right now, she's the only one who I could rely on to make that big move but once she's out, we're screwed!" – Hayley Williams_

"Now, you may not like this idea, but it's our best chance of turning the tide around," Hayley explained, "I don't want to get to rock bottom by walking around our little rain clouds dangling over our heads! We need to dethrone her!"

Andrew reluctantly nodded, but provided his own opinion on the issue, "I noticed that and I'm not surprised but Katy is just too kind to everyone. Katy may not be physically strong, but she's starting to be good friends with everyone. And if that's the case, then our only option is to keep winning immunity challenges until anything changes."

 _"Katy and Ariana are some of the weakest people here but everyone trusts them way too much right now. We all know that Katy's alliance is tight since Day 1, and with her bonds, it's going to be hard to steal the control from her. With that said, I believe luck plays a huge factor into this game and those side effects could work out in my favour." - Andrew Taggart_

Hayley nodded back, "If you ask me, I believe there are some cracks within her alliance. If I had it my way, I would gladly vote off one of those two out in a heartbeat if it meant I was at risk of going home that night."

Andrew crossed his arms, "It's a stupid move, given how strong we already are, and we haven't attended any tribal councils. I do wonder sometimes when we will lose our first immunity challenge but right now it's not worth trying to get out Katy."

Hayley laughed, "Hell if we don't get her out at our first opportunity, she's gonna be too strong to take down."

Andrew nodded, "I'll go with whatever you want if we make it to merge, but for now, let's just continue doing what we do best and avoid voting out one of our own."

 _"Katy has so much power that she's definitely my target to vote out. I know that we have a strong tribe at the moment, but most of the others aren't thinking strategically." (She sighs) "I need to relieve some stress after that talk." - Hayley Williams_

* * *

 **Day 7 – Underdogs Tribe**

With the shelter-building kit won from the last reward challenge, the Underdog tribe were able to improve their shelter. While most of the tribe played their part in renovating their camp, Conor stayed up all night to ensure that their shelter was doing more than the bare necessities. Now instead of just wood, boulders and rock making up their shelter, it was now equipped with a custom pool, a toilet that served as a substitute to taking a dump and overall, improvements that allowed a lot more warmth inside.

Early morning was rising and Rebecca, Patrick, and Troye were standing back in awe, admiring the work done to the shelter. They watched Conor provide the finishing touches to the porch outside.

"I think we were lucky to have you, Conor," smiled Rebecca, looking over at him, "You know what's what with these building techniques."

Conor laughed, at the tone of her voice and looked around with a smile, "Well, I didn't know how to do it either on my own, but as a tribe, we all learned from each other and achieved this great shelter. We're called the Underdogs for a reason, and everyone's always underestimating us."

 _"Ever since we won the toolkit in that last reward challenge, the tribe as a whole worked hard together to enhance our shelter a little. But I wanted a shelter that can rival Four Seasons which I think I excelled at. Honestly, it was hard work but was definitely worth it!" – Conor Maynard_

"Hey fellow flops! Gerard almost has breakfast prepared for the lot of ya!" Nick snickered, walking over, "He's using his special recipe and I think you-"

Conor interrupted him, groaning, "Oh hell no. I already don't like where this is going. I'm going to go over to him now."

He stretched his legs then placed his tools away, and rushed over to where the fire pit was. Rebecca and Troye chuckled a little, following Conor to work out what possible ingredients Gerard may have put in their breakfast. This left Patrick and Nick alone.

Patrick looked over at Nick, and had nothing to say, but he was thinking about something.

 _"Nick seems to be acting like a lone wolf out here. I believe he's trying to keep Gerard in the game as much as possible but I have no clue why. My theory is that he thinks he's on the bottom of this tribe which isn't the case. Still, with his vote, I predict I could use this to my advantage." – Patrick Stump_

"Nick, would you please follow me for a few minutes," asked Patrick, beckoning him over as he walked over following a blue trail of glowing flowers that are littering the camp. Once they were certain they were away from the others, the two started to converse.

"What do you need, Patrick?" asked Nick.

"Let's make a deal," the Fall Out Boy lead offered, "You probably don't have anyone close to you, but that's exactly the reason why we should ally with each other. We can help each other and get ourselves into the final two together!"

 _"When Patrick dragged me away to talk in private, I was stoked. For six days, I've been waiting for this moment and it going to be pivotal to my success. However, something felt off about this offer." - Nick Miller_

Nick grew susceptible at Patrick's interest, "Is this about my plan to blindside Conor?"

Patrick went loose at such a wild suggestion but his mind was opened to the blindside suggestion. He nodded.

"There's something you want in return right?" he asked, wary of his easy agreement to the plan, "Nothing's truly free in this game."

Patrick didn't know exactly why he was already regretting this, but he felt that it was a risk worth taking, "You have to promise to produce my band's next album."

Nick blinked, "That's it?"

"Yes, I want our band to evolve into EDM, while we call ourselves the Sell Out Bois!"

Nick grinned, shaking Patrick's hand firmly, "You sir have got yourself a deal. It's a win-win scenario!"

"Yes, it is," Patrick smirked, crossing his fingers behind his back.

 _"Nick is a good ally for the time being but it doesn't mean I'm not willing to vote him out if he's the last of a dying breed. It's a game and you got to outwit everyone else and explore every option." - Patrick Stump_

Meanwhile, back at the fire pit, Conor and the others had gotten Gerard off breakfast duty and instead gotten Rebecca to make breakfast for the whole tribe.

"Puny humans," muttered Gerard, in his grumpy tone.

Rebecca shrugged, throwing out the food that Gerard touched and starting from scratch, "Vampires suck at cooking. We're better off eating something plain over whatever Mr. Vampire was cooking."

 _"I don't want to know what Gerard added to the food, so I'm taking over food duty. It isn't bad since I love cooking plus by energising the tribe, I'm proving my usefulness to the tribe! There's nothing like pancakes for breakfast! Yum!" - Rebecca Black_

Rebecca opened up a bag of pancake batter onto the pan, throwing away the food that Gerard prepared earlier. She started to pour more than enough batter into the pan, making sure there's enough space between each pancake batch. Alex raised an eyebrow underneath his hoodie.

Tyler spoke up, "Uh, Rebecca? I don't think we need that much pancakes. That's more than enough, to be honest."

She rolled her eyes, "So what? We have plenty of food left over to make it through the game. It's no big deal but you know we need to be strong for challenges."

"But this is like the best food we got!" Tyler complained, "We're going to miserable once we go back to eating Temmie flakes."

"Oh, don't worry Tyler, it's only a tiny bit bigger than what we've been eating," Conor smiled, defending Rebecca's cooking preferences. He quickly changed his tone, "So stop whining about it!'

 _"I may have raised my voice but Tyler's complaining was too much. She was doing just fine on her own, without Gerard putting weird vampirey things in them. What is going on inside his head anyway? This behaviour is I would expect from Gerard!" - Conor Maynard_

Alex and Troye looked at each other, a little worried about the argument currently going on.

"Whatever," Tyler shrugged, walking back inside to their shelter, "I don't even know why I'm bothering with you two."

Rebecca rolled her eyes, ignoring his comments.

 _"Tyler annoyed me today, but he's also making himself a target by complaining about a simple task like breakfast. I know the rest have my back, and I hope they don't see me in the wrong way based on that interaction." – Rebecca Black_

* * *

 **Day 7 – Memers Tribe**

Far away from camp, Rainbow Dash and her son were having a chat with Songbird about their pony alliance. Songbird was leaning onto a cave wall, listening to what her Equestrian friends had to say.

"So yeah! That's the long and short of our whole plan!" explained Rocking Arrow, "Now, how do ya feel about all of that?"

"That's a bit deceiving and evil for you Rainbow," the white pegasi admitted, smiling uncomfortably, "And also incredibly elaborate."

Rainbow Dash and Rocking Arrow raised her hooves up to signify unity, "I just wanted you to be a part of this with us, Songbird. Nothing's going to change that. That's what friends are for."

"I mean I'm not opposed to the plan," Songbird clarified, "But maybe that's too much."

The blue pegasus understood what she meant, nodding and taking her feedback to heart, "I get it Songbird, but this is only in extreme cases. You get me?"

"Yeah, I get you," smiled Songbird, "You're the Element of Loyalty! I know you've always got my back!"

Rainbow laughed, "Yeah, we three are a dynamic trio! Just keep doing what we always do, and you'll be fine."

Songbird nodded, feigning a dumbly look, "Ohhh, okay then!"

 _"Rainbow Dash is great, don't get me wrong, but that plan was a little too well-thought out. I know how competitive she can get but I wouldn't think she would take a game like Survivor that seriously. For now, I'll stick with them." - Songbird Serenade_

"Anyway, we still haven't picked out our next target yet," explained Rocking Arrow, "But we're looking at targeting Shawn if we lose. Just to keep you informed."

Songbird shook her head, "Um! Why Shawn? For all I know, we could be getting out Meghan or Tasha next instead"

The filly blinked, "Oh well... okay its Meghan, if you want."

 _"I want to keep Songbird happy because she's royalty in Equestria. I've met Princesses and Wonderbolts before but Songbird is just on another level with her songs! I can't just disagree with her." - Rocking Arrow_

Rainbow Dash grew a little more worried, "Yo uhh... okay, I get what you're saying, but... uhh... look, Tasha's not going home. You would only be wasting your time."

"Yeah, she's with us as a strong four!" Rocking Arrow added.

"I still think we should get out Shawn first," suggested Rainbow Dash.

 _"Where the hay is her head? Shawn is sweet but being nice isn't gonna win us any competitions. We need to put all of us in line, and fast I'd say before we lose another challenge!" – Rainbow Dash_

Meanwhile, sitting around the fire, Shawn was by himself tending to the fire, and making it stronger.

Meghan was hauling in buckets of lake water for later use. She noticed Shawn by himself, and laughed, "Hahaha! Need a hand there, Shawn?"

Shawn grimaced a little, before shaking his head, "...No thank you, I will be just fine."

"Ahh, come now, you should realise that the past is the past, and there's nothing to be ashamed of!" said Meghan Trainor.

 _"When I first learned Shawn was once a submissive, I already knew that we would be perfect partners in BDSM! For I am a dominant, and he is a submissive, we could explore our desires safely. Lately, Shawn hasn't been respecting me and that needs to change." - Meghan Trainor_

 _"A while back when we were recording a new song together, we had this unspoken connection with each other. Meghan noticed this and after the recording session, we felt intimate and got ourselves drunk at one of Charlie Puth's parties. We ended up doing kinky things but now Meghan thinks I'm into that. It was a horrifying experience." - Shawn Mendes_

Shawn sighed, "No thank you, I said. I respect your decision, but I can handle it quite alone."

Meghan ignored his comments and pushed herself into Shawn's body. Annoyed, the Canadian singer stood up for himself and yelled, "Stop harassing me! You're just as bad as your music!"

 _"I had a crush on Meghan for a long time but now I really want to scream out in pain and distress. No wonder why nobody likes her music. It's just as annoying as her own appearance. These fatties are always pushing their bodies towards unsuspecting men." - Shawn Mendes_

Nearby in a bed of flowers, Tasha listened carefully, eavesdropping on the two. Thanks to her small size, she remained undetected for the whole bit, from the part where Shawn's shirt was forcibly taken off to the part when the two of them were yelling and screaming at each other, saying obscene things to each other. The preschooler couldn't fully comprehend the scene but her gut was telling her to just run before she got noticed.

"AHHHHH SCREWW YOUUUU! THERE'S NOTHING HOLDING ME BACK MEGHAN, AND I WILL VOTE OFF YOUR FAT ASS IF I HAVE TO!" Shawn screamed with disgust before Meghan started walking away crying.

 _"So I return from talking with Songbird when I see Shawn and Meghan, shouting words that would get me in big trouble back home! Meghan looked like she was crying. I just don't get what they were doing and I can't see them in the same way again." – Tasha_

* * *

 **Day 7 – The Shore of a Huge Lake**

"Come on in guys!"

The two winning tribes arrived at the challenge area first, where a small donut shaped course was waiting for them in the water. They saw the short wooden poles and planks in the middle and on the edges, outlining the map of the area. Gerard groaned, realising that it was another challenge involving water.

Calvin and Carly were wearing sunglasses, watching ahead as the Superstar and Underdog tribes stopped at their respective coloured mats. Calvin smiled.

"Superstars and Underdogs, getting your first look at the new Memer tribe; Peppa voted out at the last tribal council," Calvin informed, as the Memer tribe arrived, now with six members left on their team. The other two tribes shrugged, not surprised in the slightest that Peppa went home.

"Yeah, wise choice for them," Conor muttered under his breath.

Once everyone was settled, Carly introduced the contestants to their next game, "Are you all ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everybody cheered excitedly, except for Gerard.

Calvin smiled and began to explain the rules, "For today's reward challenge, two members of your tribe will be tied together and loaded down with a weighted bag. On my go, you'll race around a course attempting to tag the other pairs to eliminate them. At any point, you can pass your bag to your partner but you cannot drop out of the challenge; you must keep moving. Last pair remaining wins their tribe a point for that round. First tribe to three points wins reward."

"Here's what you're playing for..." Carly concluded for him, She walked over to a wooden box and opens it. It revealed various amounts of soft comfort items; pillows, blankets and a tarp were on display.

"The nights inside these caves can be restless thanks to the increasingly freezing temperatures, so that's why winning today's challenge could mean a lot for your tribe," Carly explained, "The first tribe to collect three points gets this comfort package! Inside, you'll find plenty of blankets and pillows for everyone, for that added warmth. We'll also throw in a complimentary tarp as well."

"And there can only be one winner," Calvin clarified, "Meaning that the two losing tribes will receive nothing from us."

"That's right!" Carly grinned, "However that's not all! In addition to winning reward, the winning tribe will also not compete in the individual immunity challenge. This means that no-one from their tribe will become the third player voted out."

Calvin laughed, "With the stakes raised, I think we should get started. Superstars and Underdogs, you have additional members, you're going to have to sit two people out and they can't be the same people in back to back challenges. I'll give you all a minute to strategise."

* * *

After the regularly scheduled commercial breaks, the show went back on air, with all three tribes ready for the first round.

"Alright!" Calvin shouted from outside the donut-shaped course, "Over on the bench we have Lady Gaga and Taylor sitting out for the Superstars, and Gerard and Troye Sivan sitting out for the Underdogs."

Taylor waved for the camera.

"For round one, we have Andrew and Bruno for the Superstars, versus Alex and Patrick for the Underdogs, versus Shawn and Rocking Arrow for the Memers. Survivors ready, GO!"

The three pairs moved instantly, and for the first few seconds they were running at the same pace at each other. It didn't take long for Andrew and Bruno to trail behind, making them lose the gap between Shawn and Rocking Arrow.

"Come on!" Andrew shouted, "We got to tag my bro!"

"It's too late for that!" Alex laughed, watching the totally straight duo get tagged by the Memer pair.

"The Superstars are eliminated!" Calvin announced, "It's down between the Underdogs and the Memers!"

Rocking Arrow smirked as he made a sprint towards the other tribe, giving Alex and Patrick a run for their money.

"Dang, my son is fast," Patrick mumbled, a hint of pride in his tone of voice.

"Huh?" Alex reacted, struggling to run through the water.

It didn't take long at all until the Underdog tribe were tagged, making the Memer tribe the last one standing.

"Shawn Mendes and Rocking Arrow score a point for the Memers! They lead 1-0-0!"

* * *

"For round two, we have Katy and Ariana for the Superstars versus Rebecca and Conor for the Underdogs versus Tasha and Meghan for the Memers. Survivors ready, GO!"

This time, the matchup was not as evenly spread as within a few seconds, Tasha and Meghan were falling behind drastically.

"C'mon Tasha!" Meghan encouraged, "Pass your bag to me!"

Tasha passed her bag to her, relieving her from the added weight and granting them a little more speed. Unfortunately for the Memers, it wasn't enough and the two hippopotamuses were still having trouble wading through the water. Seizing the opportunity, Katy and Ariana sprinted towards them and tagged the duo, eliminating them from the round.

"Nah to the ah to the, no, no, no!" Meghan Trainor complained, throwing her weight in the water.

Ariana grinned as the two girls pushed forward to catch up to Rebecca and Conor, who were preserving their energy on the course. It seemed to work as the two remaining pairs were now on opposite sides of the course with the Superstar tribe now worn out.

"Ha!" Conor called out, "It's time to cover this distance!"

"Yeah!" Rebecca cheered alongside her friend, getting ready to sprint, "Let's do what we do best!"

The two cover artists paddled through the water at an increased speed and gradually closed the distance between them and the Superstar pair. Meanwhile, Ariana and Katy were fighting to stay ahead of them, carrying their bags through the water and power-walking through the shallow shore. Their efforts were futile as moments later, Conor tapped Katy on the shoulder, signifying the end of the round.

"Conor and Rebecca score a point for the Underdogs!" Calvin cheered, "Superstars have yet to score a point at this stage."

* * *

"For round three, the Superstars are putting up Hayley and Nicki against Nick and Tyler for the Underdogs against Rainbow Dash and Songbird Serenade for the Memers."

"Hey that isn't fair at all!" Troye yelled from the sit-out bench.

Carly rolled her eyes and signalled the six players competing, "Survivors ready, GO!"

Right off the bat, the two pegasi flapped their wings and flew at a moderate speed around the course. Without any water slowing them down, the other two pairs had no chance at outrunning them.

"You got to be fucking kidding me!" Nicki Minaj yelled out indignantly, as she was tagged by Songbird, "They switchin' like sissies!"

Taylor Swift looked at Nicki with glee. There was hardly any gap by this stage as Songbird easily tapped Nick and Tyler on the shoulder, causing the latter to shrug with his hands, clearly frustrated with their advantage.

"And just like that, Rainbow and Songbird score another point for the Memers!" Calvin shouted out to the tribemates, "Remember, we're playing until a tribe reaches three points."

* * *

Calvin adjusted his sunglasses, readying himself for round number four.

"For round four, we have the Superstars putting up Bruno and Andrew against Conor and Patrick for the Underdogs against Meghan and Shawn for the Memers."

"The Underdogs and Memers have spiced things up with new pairings while the Superstars decided to keep things the same," Carly commentated, "Will this change things up. Survivors ready, GO!"

The three pairs ran off, each attempting to tag each other in a clockwise direction. The matchup proved to be interesting as Meghan and Shawn were struggling to keep the distance against Conor and Patrick while also trying to avoid Bruno and Andrew's hand from touching them.

"Pass your bag to me," Shawn said, glancing back to see Meghan struggling. Meghan obliged and handed her weighted bag to him, increasing the gap between the tribe behind them.

Over on the Underdogs, the tribe were not faring too well with the Superstars literally at arm's reach to eliminating them.

"I... can't... go on!" Conor panted, taking a deep breath between each word. He passed his bag over to Patrick but it was too late when Conor felt Bruno touch him on his shoulder.

"God damn it!" Gerard shouted, annoyed at his tribe's performance.

"Why you mad, fix ya face, ain't my fault y'all be joking," Bruno taunted, while staying focused in catching the Memer pair, "Keep up!"

"Sorry," Andrew apologised, "Here, carry my bag, I'm getting a bit tired."

"Sure, okay," Bruno shrugged, now carrying two heavy bags. During this exchange, Meghan and Shawn took advantage of this by sprinting in the shallow end of the course, weakening the other tribe's chances of catching up to them.

"Wow! The Superstar tribe are worn out, losing huge headway and allowing the Memers to get away!" Calvin commentated, "This could be our final round if Meghan and Shawn tag the Superstar duo!"

Fierce determination fuelled the Superstars. They groaned and pushed towards the course's path, drastically closing the space between them and the Memers' pair. In a matter of seconds, due to their motivated minds, they caught up and tapped Meghan's ass, eliminating them from the round.

"That was very close! Superstars are now on the board with one point!" Calvin cheered.

* * *

"For round five, we have Ariana and Katy for the Superstars versus Alex and Tyler for the Underdogs versus Rocking Arrow and Tasha for the Memers," Calvin announced the matchup.

"Superstars are not changing their order. It worked last time, maybe it will work again," Carly expressed her opinion, "Still, if the Memers win this, they will win reward. Survivors ready, GO!"

Moments after the last word was muttered, the pairs were off circling each other, trying to catch up with each other. Slowly, the three spaces between each of the tribes started to expand and shrink, due to the varying amounts of endurance that each pair used. To nobody's surprise, the Memer pair was the slowest of the bunch and almost a few seconds later, were out of breath, they collapsed in the water and accepted their fates to be tagged, which they did by Tyler.

Katy and her partner in crime Ariana were having a little trouble too. With the water being hard to walk through, their speed was effectively at a snail's pace. The Underdogs pair was a little worn out but even their walking speed was twice as fast as them. The two males quickly closed the gap and tapped them on the shoulder, signifying the round is over.

"Underdogs and Memers have two points while Superstars only have one," Calvin proclaimed, "Let's prepare for round six everyone!"

* * *

It's been thirty minutes since the challenge had officially started and the hosts were pretty confident that this will be the last round. Calvin could only grin, knowing he could finally make a sequel to that _One Kiss_ song she did with Dua Lipa.

"Round six everybody! We have Hayley and Nicki representing the Superstar tribe battling Nick and Rebecca for the Underdog tribe battling Rainbow Dash and Songbird Serenade."

"Yeah!" Carly cheered on, "And there's a good chance it will be the last round since the Superstars and the Underdogs are both now on two points. This is where the challenge really matters. Survivors ready, GO!"

Unlike the other rounds, the end result was anti-climatic. The pegasi in the Memer tribe once again, flew above the water and tagged everyone else on the course in ten seconds flat. To add injury to insult, the two other pairs weren't even tired at all, only mildly infuriated by their victory.

"Rainbow and Songbird score their third point for the Memers, making them the winners of this reward challenge and earning them immunity from the next challenge and the comfort package!"

All of the Memer tribe hugged the two suspiciously dry ponies and cheered, recognising that they were finally safe for a few days.

"I love you Mum!" Rocking Arrow said affectionately, earning the mother and son duo a few 'awws' from some of the members from the other tribe, "I wish that dad was on our tribe though."

Out from the corner of the camera frame, Alex raised an eyebrow, noting some suspicion. This caught no-one's attention.

* * *

The three tribes were brought together again to summarise the reward challenge.

Calvin was genuinely happy at this result, "Memers. After two consecutive tribal councils, you proved to all of us just how strong of a tribe you really were and I'm very proud! Good job and we'll see you all in a few days."

Next to speak was Carly, "Don't forget, your comfort package will be waiting back at camp. Pat yourselves on the back because you've earned it!"

Positivity lingered in the air for the Memer tribe and they brought it along with them, as they left the challenge area to relax for a few days.

Calvin slightly frowned when he saw the other tribes, "As for the Superstars and Underdogs, it was a great effort but sorry, we've got nothing for ya. Head back to your camps and I'll see you for the next immunity challenge tomorrow."

The two tribes reacted differently with the loss, with the majority of the Underdog tribe shrugging it off while the Superstar tribe having even more tension around the tribe members.

" _I can't believe we finally won our first challenge! A couple of magical flying ponies scored us the points but a win is a win!" – Shawn Mendes_

" _Just because we lost doesn't mean we're beating ourselves over this challenge! It was rigged from the start anyway. Only Gerard is really complaining and I'm happy to see him complain because if we do lose the next challenge, he'll be the first to go regardless." – Conor Maynard_

" _The Memer tribe are from a whole other world, a different dimension so it was obvious we were gonna lose to them in this challenge but whatever. I'm ready to go, so lead us into the light at the next immunity challenge!" – Katy Perry_

* * *

 **Day 8 – Memers Tribe**

The mood around the Memers tribe was calm and quiet and with no immunity challenge to look forward to, everyone had plenty of time to relax and read some more manga while they waited for their next reward challenge to come.

This peaceful atmosphere didn't stop some from strategising and discussing future plans. Taking a stroll through one of the passageways of the caverns, Meghan and Songbird were having a small chat.

"You mentioned you planned a blindside, Shawn?" asked Meghan, looking up at him, "I can only assume that is why you brought me out here?"

"Mhm, you know me really well," smiled Shawn, before changing his tone, "We're out here so that none of the others can sneak in on us while we scheme."

 _"I've been carefully observing who's with who, and who's talking with who, and you know what? The ponies are at the top while everyone is at the bottom! I'm a little bit nervous around Tasha as well. She's basically a swing vote!" - Shawn Mendes_

"My ears are listening," grinned Meghan, "Go on, what's this plan of yours?"

Shawn giggled, "With pleasure, Meghan! I know we may be close with Rainbow Dash and her son, but let's be real here..." He changed his tone once more, to one of sadness, "but they're an obvious trio. We should break up one of them before they gain too much power here."

Meghan gasped and shook her head before Shawn could respond, "Are you positive? You're asking for something big here."

Shawn frowned, with her disagreement, "I know it's dangerous but if we can get Songbird and Tasha on board, it could be a blindside!"

 _"There are two options we could use. Our first option is to try and rally the other two to form a four-man majority but it's unlikely that Songbird will flip. The next option is the Immunity Idol. Now, I don't know if anybody has it but surely it would've been played if it was found! So, for now, I'm gonna try to find a way to chill and search for an idol but I can't breathe. I know I'm an idiot for even trying but I don't want to be known as the kid who just gave up and got voted off by ponies." - Shawn Mendes_

Meanwhile back at camp, Rainbow Dash, her son and Tasha were huddled inside the tarp, lying down on the new pillows, covered in blankets and absorbing the cosy heat of the fire outside.

"I have to say, this feels so good!" Rocking Arrow exclaims, "There's no way that we're going to lose the next challenge with all this comfiness!"

Rainbow Dash chuckled a little, "It's what we're going to do best from now on. You could say we just had a bag beginning. I sense we're going to avoid Tribal for a long time!"

 _"I work as a Wonderbolt in Equestria performing high level acrobatics for all of Ponyville. It's tough and need 10 hours of training and exercise each day. But there's still plenty of time for messing around and jokes, because there's no point without having a little fun on the job. Now that we won a challenge, we can just all relax for a while." – Rainbow Dash_

"Well, I'm very happy we won that!" laughed Tasha, "This is our first ever win after all."

"Imagine if Cardi B was here right now. She would be yelling and screaming at the whole lot of us, that's for sure," the dark blue earth filly chuckled.

Rainbow Dash nodded her head, "Just remember to take it easy, alright? We need our tribe be at our strongest in the next challenge, okay?"

Rocking Arrow groaned a little bit, "Mum, I can take good care of myself. I was freezing a little bit before at night, but we got the blankets, pillow and fire to keep myself warm."

 _"My mum is a hard worker. Ever since we started this game, Mum's been working hard, both in the tribe and in the challenges! She's the best mum I have in the world and I'm so happy to be with her. She deserves a rest after our first win." – Rocking Arrow_

While the three of them were talking and enjoying themselves, a tall armoured figure stood, hiding behind a cave wall a few hundred metres outside the shelter, watching the trio until they slept.

* * *

 **Day 8 – Superstars Tribe**

Andrew and Bruno were walking through the caverns, far away from the camp to talk strategy as well as make out privately. They had been walking for over ten minutes now and every so often, Andrew stopped to scan their surroundings to ensure they weren't being followed before they started talking about the game. They held each other's hands as they strolled around.

"Ah," Andrew said dejectedly, "We're never going to survive if we keep ourselves attached to Katy!"

"Don't give up!" Bruno winked, planting his lips on Andrew's left cheek, "What's on your mind?"

"I guess, I feel that we're at the bottom of her alliance," Andrew muttered. Bruno comforted him, stroking the hair with his delicate fingers.

Bruno shrugged, stretching out his arm around him, pulling him into a hug, "At least we're not outside the alliance."

Before Andrew opened his mouth to respond, Bruno put his index finger on his mouth to quiet him, letting the atmospheric noise surround them.

"Wait!" Bruno warned quietly, "I sense someone is watching us. We better get back to the camp!"

Andrew nodded, and the two sprinted away to not get caught. Thankfully, the caverns were dark enough for the two escape anonymously.

A few metres away, Katy was walking aside Hayley, ensuring her that Taylor was the next target if they lose. Hayley slightly grinned, knowing that Katy still trusted her. That all changed when they arrived at the path of echo flowers, accidentally hearing some vague but familiar voices reverberating from them. Upon closer inspection, Katy and Hayley followed the trail, where they were able to point out the voices of Andrew and Bruno conspiring against her.

"I knew it!" Katy declared, "I had a feeling that some of the others were trying to throw my name out there get me out. But, now I fear I may have to use this."

The nervous popstar pulled out the hidden immunity idol from out her pocket, prompting a shocked reaction from Hayley. Katy continued.

"We gotta do a split those two apart," she threatened, "I'm not sure if my closest allies are also lying to me but I also need to play this if we ever go to tribal! You're pretty much the only one I can trust right now."

" _A few hours ago, I heard rumours that Taylor was trying to get me out because of our feud between each other. Honestly, my alliance may be in trouble if I only confirmed it just now. This has nothing to do with power, this is personal!" – Katy Perry_

 _"Those idiots just had to ruin our little plan by talking about it in front of the echo flowers! Thankfully I wasn't even mentioned during that private conversation and now I know that Katy has an immunity idol. That's a big worry however, and it just means she'll be in control for a while." - Hayley Williams_

* * *

 **Day 8 – Underdogs Tribe**

Gerard yawned, as he woke up from the wooden floor of the shelter with the fire slowly sizzling out. He looked around and found himself as the first one awake in his tribe. Grinning evilly, he got out a parchment of paper and headed outside of camp to take a little walk.

While Gerard was nowhere to seen nearby, the others peacefully slept for another hour until slowly, each member individually woke up from the temperature of the camp.

"Gee, when did it get so cold?" Tyler frowned, feeling the goosebumps form on his skin, "And where is Gerard."

"Probably off trying to summon Count Dracula I bet," Nick joked, before talking about the chores they have to do, "We'll probably need to grab firewood."

"I'll come with you!" Patrick volunteered, immediately springing himself up to help.

Alex was unsure, but smiled as he needed the company anyway, "Sure," he turned back to his tribemates and waved, "We'll be back very soon!"

The two of them headed off away from the camp, the remainder of the tribe members watching them until they were out of eyesight. Conor facepalmed.

" _Does Nick think we're stupid? How can you find wood in a cave like this? We don't even need firewood! He's obviously trying to align with Gerard to get somebody else out. Man, I thought we were united but clearly, there are now two people that shouldn't be here." – Conor Maynard_

"That was shifty as hell," Alex commented, going back inside to sleep, "Guys, wake me up when we have to go to the immunity challenge."

Meanwhile, far away from camp, Nick and Patrick were strategising in private, next to a flower of blue translucent flowers.

"So what's the plan, genius," Patrick rolled his eyes.

"Simple," Nick smirked, "Gerard is currently searching for an idol and when he uses it, we'll vote Conor instead. It's a risky plan but one has to show who is really boss."

"Nice!" said Patrick, "I'm with you 100%!"

" _No, I'm not with him 100%. In fact, I want to betray him!" – Patrick Stump_

" _I can't believe how easy it was to convince Patrick to join my brilliant plan! He's just a simple pawn in my game of chess." – Nick Miller_

* * *

 **Day 8 – In the Middle of a Lake**

"Come on in guys!" Calvin called out, with Carly standing next to him.

The two losing tribes arrived at the challenge area by canoe. They got off their canoes one by one and stood on their team's respective platforms.

"Are you guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded unexcitedly. Carly frowned.

"I'll take immunity from both of you today," Calvin asked nicely to which the two tribes did so.

"Immunity is back up for grabs and this time, only one of you will see it again," Carly introduced.

"For today's challenge, you will battle one-on-one in a sumo styled battle," Calvin explained the rules, "Keeping two hands on the bag at all times, you will attempt to push your opponent off the platform and into the water. Last one standing scores a point for their tribe. First tribe to five points wins immunity, safe from tribal council for another day."

"Since both tribes has an equal amount of players, there will be no sit-outs and everyone has to play once before anyone can go twice. Superstars and Underdogs, who are you putting up first?"

* * *

"Okay! First match up! It's Ariana for the Superstars taking on Troye for the Underdogs! Survivors ready? GO!"

Ariana was ready to fight, but she barely had a chance to even make a move, as Troye, not even wielding his masculinity, was able to mildly tap her on the shoulder to knock her into the water.

"We can just dance to this!" Troye giggled.

"That was a bit sour but regardless! Troye scores for the Underdogs! They lead 1-0!"

Everyone cheered for Troye, and high fived him. Some from the Superstar tribe faulted Ariana for their loss, as they seemed equal levelled.

* * *

"Next match up, we have Katy taking on Conor! Survivors ready? GO!"

Katy started by charging head on, while Conor just stood his ground and waited for an opening. This gave the female pop star a lead as she started to push Conor towards the edge but unfortunately for her, his composure let him spin around and knock Katy off after a small fight.

"Katy is off the platform, Conor scores for the Underdogs! Underdogs leads 2-0!"

Conor shook her head, completely disappointed, while Katy high fived her tribe, happy for her in the first place.

* * *

"For this next match up, we have the Bruno taking on Gerard! The Superstars has yet to get on the board. Survivors ready? GO!"

Gerard started the match by quickly charging towards his opponent, but Bruno merely step-dodged his attack, making him sprint head first into the water.

"AGGHHHHH!" Gerard roared in anger, to which Bruno responded by dabbing.

"Now that's what I like! Bruno scores the first point for the Superstars! We're at 2-1!"

Bruno bowed in front of his tribe, skipping over to them feeling happy with himself. Conor shot eye daggers at Gerard, but Gerard merely shrugged.

* * *

"Next match up, we have Nicki for the Superstars taking on Rebecca for the Underdogs! Survivors ready? GO!"

Nicki grinned. She knew that she was stronger and better than Rebecca. This was her battle where she would beat this cover artist to the ground. Overconfidence overpowering her, she attacked first, fighting relentlessly to push her into the water. Rebecca was trying to stand her ground but the rapid attacks combined with her unprepared reaction prompted her to fall into the water.

"Nicki scores their second point for the Underdogs! We are now tied, 2-2!"

The Superstars cheered for Nicki while the others didn't give Rebecca a hard time, knowing that she tried her best.

* * *

"Next match up! We have Taylor for the Superstars taking on Nick for the Underdogs! Survivors ready? GO!"

Just like a snake, Taylor started the competition by slithering in many directions, with the intention to confuse Nick. He gulped a little, but still choose to charge at her. Taylor Swift eyes twinkled, and feigned a yawn before crouching down and targeting his legs. This surprised Nick and in this crucial moment, she blew a kiss and pushed him into the water.

"Wow, look what you made her do! Taylor scores for the Superstars and they're now in the lead at 3-2!"

Nick shook his head in shame, too ashamed to admit he got beaten by a girl.

* * *

"Next round, it's Lady Gaga taking on Alex! Survivors ready? GO!"

"Your music is trash," Alex taunted.

Lady Gaga growled and took the bait, dropping the sumo bags and instead using her fists to take down Alex. However, he was definitely quick on his feet, and the one thing his opponent let loose of was her strength with the sumo bags. Alex laughed and knocked Lady Gaga off her feet, and used his sumo bags to knock her into the water.

"Her victory was just a perfect illusion! Alex ties up the scores for the Underdogs! We're at 3-3 now and anything can happen!"

Lady Gaga was a little embarrassed that she let someone more famous get the best of her, while the Underdogs praised Alex's efforts. Lady Gaga glared at Andrew Taggart on her tribe.

"What?" Andrew complained, "It wasn't me this time!"

* * *

"For this round we have Hayley taking on Tyler! Survivors ready? GO!"

Tyler looked over at Hayley for a moment, and was a little concerned about her. He knew that he wanted collaborate with her in the future, so he needed to let Hayley get this win. While he stood his ground against Hayley, he allowed her to get the best of him, before being knocked off.

"Tyler's in the water, just like his band's career! Hayley scores for the Superstars, giving them a lead at 4-3!"

Tyler apologised for losing a point, but his tribe cheered him up, saying that he wasn't going home if they did lose. Hayley on the other hand smiled and gave everyone a high-five in her tribe.

* * *

"For this round, we have Andrew taking on Patrick! Andrew could win it all right here for the Superstar tribe. Survivors ready? GO!"

Andrew grinned, pacing himself and keeping distance between Patrick, as his opponent narrowed closer towards him. Patrick was cautious however and carefully tried to circle Andrew around, in an effort to trick him into placing himself in a disadvantageous spot. Andrew was not buying into it, and seeing Patrick's guard down, he instantly pushed him, targeting his nether region, sending him flying into the water.

"And just like that, SUPERSTARS WINS IMMUNITY!"

The winning tribe hugged and cheered.

* * *

"This challenge certainly proved that the Superstars can pull off comebacks like we just saw just then! Great work for the Superstar tribe and your reward is for you to all have the night off. You can all head back to camp now."

The tribe cheered and smiled, before going to their campsite.

"Alright, Underdogs, you guys have a busy night ahead. One of you will be the first one voted out from their tribe tonight after eight days. See you all then."

The tribe was disappointed with their loss but one player saw this as an opportunity to take out one of their biggest threats in the game.

" _It sucks for us to be the tribe that has to vote of one of their own for once but... we shouldn't be worried. Tonight, we're sending home weird vampire freak guy and there's nothing he can do about it!" – Conor Maynard_

" _I would've wanted another win but hey, this is where the real game starts and believe it or not, once tribal council is finished, they'll be quivering in fear and confused over what will go down tonight!" – Nick Miller_

* * *

 **Afternoon 8 – Underdogs Tribe**

Nobody was expecting to vote off one of their own but after that challenge performance, it was inevitable. Unsurprisingly, everyone broke out almost immediately to discuss the vote and small groups were already forming. The first group were sitting in the shelter and were made up of Alex, Troye, Rebecca and Conor. While they were all depressed and devastated, the four of them knew they held the voting power.

"Hey! We had to lose eventually," Troye reasoned, "And besides, we know who we're sending home tonight, right?"

"And who are we thinking about for tribal council?" asked Rebecca, raising an eyebrow.

"It's that vampire boy obviously! He hasn't provided anything to the tribe and he's extremely annoying!" Conor claimed angrily before smiling at the group. He spoke in a softer voice, "We all tried our hardest today, and we'll all stick together as a tribe and vote out Gerard."

 _"Gerard's attitude puts a target on his back but it's good to know that this vote will be straightforward and very simple and that means I don't have to worry about anything else! No worries." – Conor Maynard_

The second group consisting of Nick, Patrick, and Tyler were standing outside the shelter, also talking about the vote.

"I overheard the others wanting Gerard out," Tyler relayed to his group, "If that's the case then we should vote him too."

Patrick nodded in agreement, "That's good. So, we all vote off Gerard tonight?"

"Yeah."

But Nick frowned, apparently not happy with this plan, "I believe we should try and get Conor out instead."

 _"_ _I know Conor and he is a great asset to the tribe in challenges, both physically and mentally but c_ _an't they see that Conor is a huge social threat? We need to destroy his existence in this game!" - Nick Miller_

"Absolutely not," replied Tyler, "He is the strongest link in our tribe, and even if we try to vote him out, we just don't have the numbers."

Patrick nodded in agreement, albeit he was slow to react to it "Then we'll stick with the original plan. Tonight, all the votes go to Gerard, and we will work out everything else after all of that. Deal?"

Nick nodded in agreement, with a bit of hesitation, and agreed to vote out Gerard.

 _"I'm a little upset we aren't going against Conor tonight. But alas this game could be shaken up a little before Gerard inevitably goes home." – Nick Miller_

* * *

Rebecca and Troye left the shelter a few minutes after and Alex turned to look at Conor.

"Gerard may not be here, but I would keep my eye on him when he returns in case he has an idol," Alex warned.

Conor raised an eyebrow in concern, "Just so we're clear, we're still going to vote for him?"

"Yes but I think we need a backup plan to split the vote in case an idol is played tonight," Alex recommended to Conor.

"Who would we split the vote between then?" Conor asked.

"I reckon it should be between Patrick or Tyler," Alex admitted, "I don't really like them that much and their music is depressing. For everyone else, you can be cautious by keeping everyone close."

 _"If all goes well, Gerard will be the first one here going home. What we should be worried about is the threat of an idol. That's why a plan B also has to happen to flush the idol just in case." - Alex Pall_

Hours later, Gerard returned to the shelter, stretching out his limbs and putting his hands down his pants to check if something was still there before taking a short nap before tribal. However, he overlooked Rebecca and Troye watching him from the outside. As soon as he fell asleep, they nodded to each other and left the area quietly.

 _"So Gerard just came in without warning with a huge bulge in his pants. This may have fooled a straight person but as an experienced Grindr user, I can say that that bulge is not his ding dong. This is cutting new information and he could have an immunity idol. Now, we need a new plan." – Troye Sivan_

The two silently ran away, but they didn't get a chance to get unnoticed as Nick called to them, "Hey guys, I figured you two should be in on this."

They stopped and looked at Nick.

"What's up?" Troye greeted.

"Gerard should be out tonight, but my group was thinking of having some votes for Conor just in case of an idol," explained Nick, "I figured that it would make as a good big move!"

Rebecca blinked, "Wait what...? Why are you telling us this? We're not even part of your alliance."

"Well, maybe Conor doesn't trust you enough," Nick lied, hoping the two would buy it.

 _"Nick tells me that there's a plan to throw a few votes at Conor and that took me off guard because I had no idea about that until now! It was going to be simple; vote off Gerard and we're done. But nope, after all this new information being thrown at us, we have to start talking strategy again!" – Rebecca Black_

* * *

It wasn't long until Rebecca and Troye arrived at the shore of the lake where Conor, Tyler and Alex were relaxing and soothing themselves in the water.

"Everyone, you're not going to like what I'm about to tell you," explained Rebecca, before telling Conor and the others about Nick's plan.

"Huh, what the hell? What did I do?" said Conor, shocked, "Is he stupid?"

 _"So okay, what the hell is Nick's group trying to pull? Suddenly, I'm the target because Gerard might have an idol? Is he that jealous that I have more talent than him? Double You Tee Eff, he can't even sing, let alone not be a little bitch. I mean who even is he?" – Conor Maynard_

"Hey Tyler," Alex remarked, calling attention to him, "Weren't you there when they decided who they might want to split the vote between? I know you talked with Nick and Patrick before."

"When we were talking, Nick suggested to vote out Conor as a blindisde," explained Tyler in a mumble voice, "But I told him to just target Gerard instead. Seems like he's still trying his hardest to get him out. It makes the most sense to me."

"Why didn't you tell me right away?" Conor asked, perplexed.

"Because I didn't know he would still try to go through with his plan," Tyler tried to justify his actions. Thankfully for Tyler, the others believed him, "I think now would be a good time to get Nick out instead. We should make it a tribal to remember."

"Wait, but if we vote out Nick, then Gerard would still have his idol," Rebecca rationalised the plan.

"What if we made think Gerard think he's going home?" Troye thought of a plan, "So if we talk about how much we wanted to vote off vampire boy, he'll hopefully use his idol and waste it."

 _"Splitting the votes may be risky but Gerard is a dumbass. As long as he thinks he's going home tonight, we can force him to play his idol and send Nick home instead! It might be our only way out of this mess." - Troye Sivan_

"The question is... will it work?" asked Conor.

"Definitely. Nick still thinks I'm with him," replied Tyler, "I'm not sure about Patrick but I think we should just keep our mouths shut about all of this until after tribal."

Alex shrugged, "This might be our best shot to vote out Gerard because he might not play an idol. But that's just me, personally. I'll go with the majority opinion."

Conor nodded at both Tyler's and Alex's thoughts, but ultimately, he was definitely receiving a vote from Nick at least. He needed to play this cleverly.

 _"Nobody knows how scared I really am, and it's definitely gonna be a close vote tonight. I may need to expose Nick but it could backfire. Maybe I'll get voted off, maybe I won't but it's all in the hands of my friends. I believe they will see Nick for who he really is; a snake." – Conor Maynard_

* * *

 **Night 8 – Tribal Council**

The tribe arrived at tribal council for the first time where they were met by Calvin, who was alone.

"Behind each of you is a torch. I would like you to grab one, dip it into the pit, and get some fire."

Everyone followed his instructions before they sat down at one of the eight stools situated in front of the host.

"This is the part of the ritual here at tribal council," Calvin solemnly explained, "Because in this game, fire represents life and as long as you have fire, you're still in the game. If your fire is out, so are you."

The tribe nodded, understanding the situation.

"Honestly, I didn't expect your tribe to be here tonight but it's clear that the challenge performance is what let you down. Tyler, would you agree?" Calvin asked.

Tyler shook his head.

"Sorry Calvin, but you are completely wrong. Just because the immunity challenge was physical, doesn't mean you can't use other abilities to outplay your opponents. Nope, what lost us the challenge is our strategy in dealing with those girls." replied the lead singer of twenty one pilots.

Gerard rolled his eyes.

"Really, Gerard?" asked Conor, looking at him, "I haven't heard you talk since the third day. Do you have anything useful to say?"

"Yes I do mortal," Gerard declared ominously. He pulled out a small miniature statue of a Grammy award with the words _Hidden Immunity Idol_ engraved on it, "While I was biting the wild Temmies with my teeth and turned them into Vemmies, I found this little treasure around. Dracula would be proud of me."

For the first time, Calvin actually looked a little nervous, "Gerard, what is a Vemmie?"

Gerard only chuckled, refusing the answer the question.

"I have a feeling that it's a Temmie crossed with a vampire. It should be common sense even if vampires were fake."

"I wasn't talking to you Rebecca!" Calvin scolded, "But thanks anyway."

"That's not what it's implying, is it?" Troye asked with a nervous voice.

"Sure sounds like it." muttered Nick.

"Alex, does knowing the existence of these 'Vemmies' change the way people might vote tonight?" asked Jeff.

Alex giggled.

"Well, I think these 'Vemmies' are made up! Gerard is crazy and he probably did bite the necks of those poor adorable Temmies but turning them into Vampires sounds a little far-fetched. He's crazy but he's not a real vampire so my answer is no," He replied.

Gerard rolled his eyes again.

"Let's talk about the other important detail that Gerard brought up; the 'treasure' that Gerard is holding. Gerard, do you mind explaining what it is?"

"Vampires will never hurt you, but what I'm holding might," Gerard winked, "This mere mortal, is a hidden immunity idol and I am going to use it tonight."

This time, it was Patrick whose eyes were rolling.

"They always say that," Patrick groaned, "I'm just going to say that I will be writing Gerard's name, and I don't care if my vote is wasted because I feel safe tonight."

"Ditto."

"Aw man, I love that Pokemon!" Rebecca squealed. Gerard and Patrick facepalmed each other.

"Nick, if Gerard is going to play his idol tonight then who goes home instead?" Calvin asked.

"Trust me!" replied Nick, a grin forming on his face, "You're going to find out pretty soon."

Calvin smirked, as he raised an eyebrow.

"Rebecca, you could argue that Gerard might not actually play the idol tonight. If you were in his position tonight, would you play it?" asked Calvin.

"I don't really know what his decision would be tonight, but it doesn't change my mind on who I'm voting for," replied Rebecca, "That vampire guy could use it or not; it's up to him to determine his fate."

Gerard nodded a little.

"Troye, could your tribe make the wrong vote tonight?" Calvin asked.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and find out," Troye replied seriously, "I guess it's all going to work out, soon."

"How about you Conor?" Calvin repeated.

"There's always a chance that something doesn't go the way it was planned," Conor said honestly, "But that chance tonight is very slim."

"And with that said, it's time to vote. Rebecca, you're up first."

* * *

Gerard's Vote: Don't underestimate the power of the immunity idol! (P!)

Nick's Vote: It's sad it has to end this way. You're better off sticking to covering pop songs from people who know what they're doing. (Conor)

Tyler's Vote: Too bad, so sad, you tried your best, but you only made yourself a target. Bye! (?)

* * *

After Alex finished writing down a name, he walked back to his seat where the others were anxiously waiting.

"Okay, I'll go tally the votes."

Calvin turned around and walked, grabbing the voting urn and shuffling the ballots of paper in it. He returned almost immediately and placed it on the table in front of him.

"If anybody has a hidden immunity idol, and you want to play it, now would be the time to do so!"

Everybody looked at Gerard, some hoping he would use it tonight. He rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Mortal!" he shouted, presenting the miniature Grammy award that actually existed unlike Lorde's one, and no, she was not robbed, "I would like to use this idol to guarantee myself safety tonight!"

Calvin inspected the object, verifying its authenticity, "I can confirm that this is in fact a hidden immunity idol. Any votes cast against him will not count."

The host paused for dramatic effect.

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final and the person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the vote."

Calvin flipped the first parchment.

"First vote, Gerard, does not count!"

Gerard cheered, looking over at Patrick.

"Gerard. Does not count!"

...

...

"Conor. That's one vote Conor."

Conor pouted a little in response.

...

...

"Patrick. One vote Patrick, one vote Conor."

...

...

...

...

Calvin took out the next vote from the urn and read it out loud.

"Nick. That's one vote each for Nick, Patrick and Conor."

Nick looked over at this tribemates in shock, which Conor responded with a knowing smile.

...

...

"Nick. That's two votes Nick, one vote Patrick, one vote Conor. Two votes left."

Tyler shrugged.

...

...

...

"Third person voted out of Survivor Waterfall Caverns, Nick. That's three, that's enough, you need to bring your torch."

Nick was a little surprised at this, gathering his things and bring his torch up. Gerard looked around, also surprised. He noticed Conor smirking at him, signifying that his plan had work perfectly. The wannabe vampire was beyond upset realising that his idol had just been flushed.

"Nick, the tribe has spoken."

Calvin snuffed out his torch.

"It's time for you to go."

Nick nodded, turning back to face them, "Well played guys, I wish all of you the best out there! Show the other tribes what we're made off!"

"Thanks Nick," Conor genuinely thanked, "We'll need to do a collab sometime after this."

Nick gave two thumbs up and smiled before he walked away, leaving the tribe of seven alone with Calvin.

"I'm not sure what happened, but I really hope I don't see you guys again here," Calvin concluded the elimination, "Don't tell Carly but I placed a bet that one of you will win. Don't make me regret it. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

* * *

 **Nick Miller's Final Words**

"Yeah, today was a sad day. I guess I played the game way too hard at the beginning and if I had kept my mouth shut, I would probably still be at camp. It was a great experience being with those people but I got to start producing some killer beats. Illenium, out!"

VOTE

Conor Maynard – Nick Miller

Gerard Way – Patrick Stump, Tyler Joseph

Nick Miller – Alex Pall, Conor Maynard, Rebecca Black, Troye Sivan

Patrick Stump – Gerard Way


	5. E04: Too Young, Too Dumb

**Originally published: 12th of November, 2018**

 _Previously on, Survivor_

 _After sending Peppa home at tribal, Tasha found herself in a valuable position as two different pairs sought for her allegiance._ _Meanwhile, at the Superstar tribe, some attempted to counteract the majority alliance but were foiled when a row of echo flowers repeated a crucial conversation to her. Over at the Underdogs tribe, Gerard was the next target, but Nick had other ideas on his mind, dragging along Patrick with him._

 _At the reward and immunity challenges, the Underdogs were destroyed many times over and over by the stronger Superstar tribe and the smarter Memer tribe. Their chances of avoiding tribal council were over when Andrew pushed Patrick into the water, securing safety for the Superstar tribe and forcing the Underdogs to their first tribal council._

 _Before tribal council, the majority alliance initially agreed to vote against Gerard, but with Nick's plan to vote out Conor was underway, a power struggle was evident. At tribal council, Gerard played an immunity idol at the wrong time, and the majority of the votes were against Nick instead after Tyler spoiled his plan to get Conor out. This makes Nick the third player sent home. Twenty-one are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

*cue theme song*

* * *

At first I was afraid, I was petrified,

Kept thinking I could never live without you by my side,

But then I spent so many nights thinking how you did me wrong,

And I grew strong,

And I learned how to get along!

Oh no, not I, I will survive,

Oh, as long as I know how to love, I know I'll stay alive,

I've got all my life to live,

And I've got all my love to give and I'll survive,

I will survive, hey, hey!

* * *

 **Superstars:** Andrew Taggart, Ariana Grande, Bruno Mars, Hayley Williams, Katy Perry, Lady Gaga, Nicki Minaj, Taylor Swift

 **Underdogs:** Alex Pall, Conor Maynard, Gerard Way, Patrick Stump, Rebecca Black, Troye Sivan, Tyler Joseph

 **Memers:** Meghan Trainor, Rainbow Dash, Rocking Arrow, Shawn Mendes, Songbird Serenade, Tasha Backyardigan

* * *

 **Night 8 – Underdogs Tribe Campsite**

The seven remaining members of the tribe returned to their camp. While Gerard immediately ran off into the darkness when they got to their campsite, the rest of the Underdog tribe were relieved that they weren't the first boot of their very own tribe. Though, they realised that their fire was starting to die out. Patrick rushed over to the fire to tend it, hoping to preserve what little fire and heat they had. He was exhausted but he knew that after that vote, he could be at the bottom of the tribe.

 _"Tonight, Nick was voted off and that sounds right. He wanted to make a big move but he paid the price for it instead. What I don't understand is why they kept that from me? Did they think I was aligned with him?" - Patrick Stump_

While Patrick's attitude was seen as collected and calm, on the inside, he seemed to stay paranoid towards everyone as he turned around and eyeballed everyone around him, who were either casually chatting about tribal council or were succumbing to sleep after their first tribal.

"Okay," Conor calmly stated, "I want you guys to know what whatever the hell happened last night, should be a one-time thing. We're still getting out Gerard if we lose, right?"

Everyone nodded, seemingly in agreement.

* * *

 **Day 9 – Superstar Tribe Campsite**

Sitting around the fire, Hayley was warming up some Temmie flakes served with Temmie meat for the tribe to eat. Andrew and Bruno were sitting down nearby.

"Hey, Andrew!" Hayley greeted, one eye shifted at the electronic star, "I wanted to tell you how awesome you were at the challenge yesterday!"

"Yeah!" Bruno chimed in excitedly, giving him a congratulatory kiss on the lips, "Was it satisfying taking down Patrick of Fall Out Boy himself?"

Andrew looked at him and smiled, "Why thank you, Bruno, it was. It's just what I do for fun."

Hayley raised an eyebrow, looking over at Andrew, "And what exactly do you do?"

"We kill rock music with our sick boy EDM beats," he proudly declared, "There's a reason why most teenagers would rather listen to us than emo bands like Fall Out Boy, Paramore and Queen!"

 _"Andrew proved us all wrong yesterday at the challenge! With him by my side, we could probably make it far in the game! Just being next to him feels like butterflies in my stomach. I love the Chainsmokers! My favourite song is where they played a note and then played another note, four semitones up from that note over and over again! They're so talented, especially that hottie Andrew!"- Bruno Mars_

"Speaking of which, do you have any idea what band I'm from?" Hayley asked with a disapproving frown.

Bruno looked at her for a few seconds, a puzzled expression evident on his face. Reluctantly, he guessed, "Hmmm, are you from BTS?"

"WHAT?" Andrew shouted, looking back at Bruno with disgust over his poor guess, "She's clearly not from BTS. Obviously, she's from EXO!"

Hayley expressed a little annoyance towards the two men, "Wait... what? BTS and EXO? Why would you assume I'm from any of those bands?"

Before Andrew could answer, Bruno did for him, "We thought that because your hair is dyed in an anime colour, that you were a Japanese band. Are we wrong?"

"Yes you are!" Hayley angrily proclaimed, as if she was speaking to two brick walls. Two incredibly stupid brick walls. She groaned a little, shaking her head.

 _"Of course those two men think that BTS and EXO are Japanese bands. I don't know what goes on inside their heads, but I think they get reset every five minutes. They're both insanely stupid!" – Hayley Williams_

Meanwhile, inside the shelter, Katy and Ariana were sitting inside. Earlier, Katy established the Illuminati alliance which consisted of herself, Ariana, Nicki, Lady Gaga and Hayley. Katy was now trying to communicate with Ariana.

"Yo so... I heard you're creating a new album or somethin'?" Katy asked, trying to spark up a conversation.

She responded with tears left to cry on her face, "Yeah, but I miss Pete Davidson. I kinda regret dumping him."

"Uh, why?" muttered Katy, "You broke records on YouTube with your 'thank u next' video. You should be revelling in that!"

 _"I know Ariana and Pete were complicated, but seriously, she sometimes has these PDSD moments where she becomes freaking depressed. Pete Davidson Stress Disorder, that's what the doctors call it but it's a game. He's not gonna care about you regardless. Like, why bother? She was the one who dumped him and she's more famous than ever." – Katy Perry_

Katy groaned a little, leaning against the shelter wall, "You're getting boring, Ariana. You need to learn to do something to get over Pete Davidson. We can go out for a walk, just the two of us if you want."

Ariana didn't reply, instead tears still came down her face.

Katy shrugged, unintentionally yawning a little, "That's alright Ariana. I'll give you more space."

Meanwhile, Taylor was walking by the shelter, and noticed Katy trying to cheer up Ariana, only to fail.

 _"Ayy lmao. Somewhere deep inside my heart, I know that I should try to comfort Ariana and tell her that everything is going to fine but honestly, I don't give a single shit. I'm so glad that Pete Davidson moved on to better things! Maybe then she'll start being making good music! Who am I kidding, that's like saying that Rita Ora will be relevant." – Taylor Swift_

" _This may be a game of Survivor but this game also can mess with everyone's heads. Obviously we've been living inside a dark cavern for over a week now but on a personal level, I'm worried for Ariana's mental health. She may be a part of the Illumunati but she's also my friend. Girl, give them no reason to stare, no slipping up if you slip away." – Katy Perry_

* * *

 **Day 9 – Underdog Tribe Campsite**

The following morning, Conor woke up to an argument brewing between Tyler and Troye, arguing about one of the other tribe members.

 _"So I woke up to the sound of two people arguing over the only girl. I don't know why they're doing this but I know that it's a personal issue. Still, we got to stay strong and not go against each other this early. So I figure to collect some information about this whole feud." – Conor Maynard_

"Ok. Fine. You know what," Tyler began in an outraged voice that sounded awfully familiar to GRV from the /r/survivor Discord, "First Rebecca initially sent me a bikini picture of themselves. I later asked for a video of her. She declined and I was accepting of that, apologised and she said I didn't need to apologise. That's all I did. Are you happy now? You got what you wanted? Just never talk to me again. This is what happens when Rebecca said they had the maturity of someone who wakes up 7am in the morning to have a bowl of cereal and are looking to get down on Friday. I'm done here."

Troye looked at Tyler confusingly, "What the hell are you talking about? All I wanted to know was why you slapped Rebecca's ass the other day!"

But Tyler was on the verge of tears, "Why does no-one care about how I feel? No-one flipping cares that I exist!"

Troye lunged for a hug and patted him on the back until he stopped crying, "There, there. Don't worry, at least Rebecca Black is 21 years old."

Tyler gulped, choosing not to say anything about when these series of unfortunate events really occurred.

Conor rubbed his eyes and groaned, stirring himself awake. By the time he woke up, the two were gone, seemingly walking off to cool down after such an interesting argument.

Within a minute, Patrick and Alex were seen walking back from the lake, gathering their water supply for the day.

"Hey you two," Conor called out to them. Patrick and Alex put their buckets of water down and came towards him, "Do you guys know what is going on with Tyler and Troye?"

"Not really," Patrick admitted, "I'm not close to them at all, so it's their business. No one wants to vote off either of them yet, right?"

"Mmm-hmm," Alex nodded.

"Correct."

"Right then," Patrick agreed with the others, "So the majority's target is still Gerard?"

"It should be," Alex recalled.

"Well I hope so," Conor commented, "I'm worried about picking between Troye and Tyler but Gerard should be the first to go still."

"What if he has another idol?" Patrick inquired. "Even if he doesn't, he isn't actively anyone's personal enemy. I mean, let's gonna keep it real. He's stronger than most of us in immunity challenges despite his attitude towards us."

"I don't want to spend another day living with a wannabe vampire," Conor bluntly responded. He grabbed his water bottle and drunk what little remained of it.

"Exactly," Alex concurred.

"But the point is that although you two want Gerard out, if Troye and Tyler are throwing their names out there causing drama as well, we should definitely think about getting rid of one of them. Like, if we're just gonna vote out people that we don't like in the future, I feel that we can make bigger moves and blindside one of the others if we have to go to tribal again."

That immediately caused both of them to stare.

"...What?"

"Really?"

"I'm dead serious," Patrick bobbed his head up and down, "Those two are clearly some of the weakest players here. They're not as anti-social as Gerard, but they have some links between some of the other members of this tribe. Not suggesting one option over the other, but as far as these challenges goes, Gerard is sensible to keep over any of the others."

" _I wanted them to know that instead of sticking to the simple plan and vote out Gerard, we can instead make a big move and get rid of Troye or Tyler. I know both of them could be later social threats deep into the game, but I'm not voting out Gerard simply because he's weird. So, if my plan works, Gerard should be thankful that he gets to stay in the game longer. It's something to consider. Besides, you don't want other people controlling your own fate in the game anyway." – Patrick Stump_

* * *

 **Day 9 – Memer Tribe Campsite**

The mood around the tribe was relaxing and comforting. For the past two days, the six campers spent the majority of the day sustaining their campsite, making sure that everything around them was as peaceful as they could possibly be. However, there were times where strategies and alliances were being discussed.

Outside the shelter, Rocking Arrow was lying down on a comfy beanbag chair reading a manga book called _Little Witch Academia_ when the only other male of her tribe walked towards her from the distance. The filly sighed and put down her manga book.

 _"I was reading my favourite manga when Shawn comes up to me, wanting to chat. I can only imagine that he wanted to talk strategy to me." – Rocking Arrow_

Shawn sat down next to the filly and frowned.

"Rainbow Dash isn't a good pony," Shawn badly lied to Rainbow's son, Rocking Arrow, "She's planning to try and vote you out."

"What the hay dude? Just because you couldn't score a date with her, doesn't mean you have to say those things," the dark blue filly looked up at him.

"Does she have plans tonight though?" Shawn asked hopefully, "We're a couple hundred miles from Japan, and I was thinking I could fly to her hotel tonight?"

Rocking Arrow blinked, mainly out of shock. He had no words.

"Get away from me Shawn!" Rocking Arrow cried out loud as she sprinted towards safety inside the group campsite.

"You got it all wrong!" Shawn yelled, trying to explain himself, "It's not like that! Why are you running?"

 _"Oh my god, Rocking Arrow has got it wrong and now I may have jeopardised my position in this game. I'm so dumb!" – Shawn Mendes_

Meanwhile, down by the shore of the lake, Rainbow Dash and Meghan were having a conversation with one another about who they thought the Underdog tribe voted out. After confessing earlier that Rainbow Dash was married to Patrick Stump from the other tribe, the two castaways bonded more closely with each other.

"I think Patrick might be voted out," Meghan suspected, "And I know that you should be worried for him."

"Well of course I'm worried sick!" she confessed, a little jittery at the thought, "I'm married to him for Celestia's sake. What if he's an early boot?"

"Wherever he is on the social ladder in their tribe, I'm sure he won't take this game for granted," Meghan comforted her. She gently stroked her wings as the cyan Pegasus shuddered at the thought of her husband already done.

" _In the blink of an eye; just a whisper of smoke, you could lose everything. The truth is you never know. I feel bad for Rainbow Dash." – Meghan Trainor_

* * *

 **Day 10 – Superstar Tribe Campsite**

The next day, Andrew and Bruno Mars returned from collecting their daily supply of water, and in Andrew's hands was a pot filled to the brim with water. However, Bruno Mars brought something entirely different, which caught the eye of some of the others.

"Hey everyone! We've got given a special little message today!" Andrew called.

 _"Today, Bruno and I were carrying water, when suddenly we bumped into a temmie with paper in its mouth. Naturally, I placed down my bucket and grabbed the note, not realising it was addressed to our tribe. I have no idea what this means, but it's exciting!" – Andrew Taggart_

He held the map that he was given and turned it around where words written on the back. Aside from Ariana who was still grumpy from the previous day, everyone gathered around the two men as the shorter male read aloud the writing.

"Congratulations. You have lived inside these caverns for ten days but now your tribe must face a 'moral dilemma'. As a tribe, you must send three players for the opportunity to buy supplies from Temmie Village. Pick wisely. Temptation may arise from the visit and trust may be broken if you send the wrong players."

Everyone was a little excited, not aware of what laid ahead in this 'moral dilemma'.

"Sksksk. Gee, whatever could this be?" snickered Taylor Swift, having a pretty good idea of who the tribe should bring, but not saying.

"No idea, but ain't it fun everyone?!" Hayley cheered, "I lowkey want to go on this trip but it's up to you guys!"

So together as a group, all eight members of the Superstar tribe reached into each other's minds to figure out who to send to the village. The problem was, most of the tribe members were in disagreement with who they ultimately wanted to send.

" _Today, we were discussing who to send but it was pretty clear that Katy wanted all three going to be people that were already in her little alliance which she insisted on nicknaming it 'the Illuminati' yesterday. What she failed to realise is that she's exposing the social ladder of that alliance. There's a time and a place to die but this ain't it." – Hayley Williams_

"How about this," Hayley proposed a solution, "Two people from 'the Illuminati' should be chosen but... the last person should be Taylor Swift."

"Wait... what?"

Hayley leaned into Katy's ear to quietly whisper, "That way, Taylor can't choose to bring anything that might benefit her without the illumunati finding out!"

Katy nodded, supposedly understanding her reasoning, "Okay, does everyone agree with sending Nicki, Hayley and Taylor Swift to the village?"

In the end, there were six people that agreed with the choices that Katy made, while the other two held opposing beliefs. Surprisingly, the opposing two were Bruno and Andrew.

"Sorry Katy," Bruno began, "But we were the ones that found the message in the first place. Don't you trust us?"

"Yeah!" Andrew chimed in, "We're totally not going to make out or anything if you bring the two of us together!"

Taylor glared at them with her signature resting bitch face, "I rather walk alongside an anime girl wannabe and an asshole rapper who refused to collab with me on _Bad Blood_ so I had to get someone black instead than pick you two homos. Being gay is wrong."

"Okay..." Lady Gaga backed away slowly even though no-one acknowledged her presence.

Conclusively, those three being chosen ended up being Nicki Minaj, Taylor Swift, and Hayley Williams. Saying goodbye to their tribe members, the three members of the Superstar tribe went off on their way on the map.

 _"Who knows what's in store for them but those three are going to make up a pretty amusing set. Hayley's level-headed and Nicki's strong. AS for Taylor, she can be watched over by the two Illuminati members that accompany her, at least. As long as they pick what's best for our tribe, we will triumph like the eye of the tiger!" – Katy Perry_

* * *

 **Day 10 – Underdog Tribe Campsite**

Rebecca and Conor returned to camp with the same exact message that the Superstars had, with the exception being that the directions and instructions on the map were slightly different that the fur of the temmie they retrieved the note from slightly ruffled, giving off a feeling of unease. Despite the unsettling encounter that the two had to experience, the duo were still in high moods.

"Guys!" Conor called out, "Come forth. We have special temmie mail to get to, if you don't mind!"

The other six members of the Underdog tribe came running over to join up with Rebecca and Conor.

 _"Today, we received mail from a temmie, and it was the oddest encounter with them so far. It looked pale and sickly, but... I think we might be making a decision in a few minutes. I can't imagine what that decision is, though. If it's for a great reward, I think the Underdog tribe has a good shot to win. We can't let our spirits drop." – Conor Maynard_

Conor began to read the mail out loud, "Congratulations. You have lived inside these caverns for ten days but now your tribe must face a 'moral dilemma'. As a tribe, you must send two players for the opportunity to buy supplies from Temmie Village. Pick wisely. Temptation may arise from the visit and trust may be broken if you send the wrong players."

"Wah! A moral dilemma? Count me in! I want to choose for all of us!" laughed Troye, proudly.

"Out of the way!" said Gerard, staggering over towards Conor holding the note, "I need to see if you read it correctly!" He struck his hand towards the held map, and pulled it out from Conor's hands.

Following the words on the piece of paper with his eyes, he nodded and hastily handed it back to Conor. He groaned and crossed his arms, "Yeah, you were right, peasant."

Conor rolled his eyes, but with a composed smile still in place, he turned to the others, "So, who should we bring to the village?"

For the rest of the morning, the group split up and discussed what to do next. In the end, only one person was opposed to the final selection, while the other seven had synonymously came to an agreement. Those two that ended up being chosen were Rebecca, and Troye. Both of them were elated at the news but were a little surprised that Conor didn't pick himself to go on the journey as well.

"We're all in agreement?" Conor asked. Almost everyone nodded, content with the decision made except for Gerard who visibly looked angry and howled a little in distress. This elicited a chuckle from Alex.

"Never change Gerard," Alex cooed, "Never change."

Rebecca shook her head, sighing gently, "I disagree but to each to their own! Guess I should be going with Troye now! Wish us luck guys!"

She then ran off into the distance with the map. Conor laughed softly, before turning to look at Troye, "Don't worry about us. We'll be fine. See you in a little bit."

Troye nodded and then left the area as well, with the others waving goodbye to them.

 _"I believe Rebecca and Troye, are good selections honestly. They're both rational thinkers and are close together, but Troye is gay so there's nothing to worry about it getting too personal. Regardless, my other concern is if they get offered a deal that advantages them over the entirety of the tribe, because I don't think we're ready to face the consequences." – Conor Maynard_

* * *

 **Day 10 – Superstar Tribe Campsite**

A few minutes later, Rainbow Dash and his son returned to camp from collecting treemail, and in Rainbow's mouth was a map addressed to them.

"Hey!" Rainbow called out, "We got mail!"

" _This morning, we received a map from Derpy, one of our good pony friends back at Ponyville. No clue how she got there in the first place but you gotta trust her if she ended up here out of all places! Did Calvin and Carly hire her or something?" – Rainbow Dash_

" _How do I escape?" – Derpy Hooves_

The tribe gathered around as the cyan pegasi began to read the message on the back of the map out loud, "Congratulations. You have lived inside these caverns for ten days but now your tribe must face a 'moral dilemma'. As a tribe, you must send a representative of your own for the opportunity to buy supplies from Temmie Village. Pick wisely. Temptation may arise from the visit and trust may be broken if you send the wrong player."

The tribe were surprised, not really knowing who to send to this 'moral dilemma'. Rocking grabbed the note from her mum and reread it quietly.

"A moral dilemma?" Rocking Arrow looked at the note, squinting a little, "What the hay does moral mean?

"It means ethical" Shawn explained in the nicest way possible, trying to get on good terms with Rocking again. It backfired however, when Tasha also replied to him.

"What does ethical mean?" Tasha also asked.

"Girls, please," Rainbow's magenta eyes shifted towards the two in a caring way, "It just another word for 'good'. Just like us so I was thinking we should nominate Songbird to go for that very reason. She's the nicest and friendliest pony. Even when times were tough and when we were fighting and kicking butt during our Storm King crusade, Songbird helped soot-"

"Yeah, yeah, we get it!" Tasha rudely interrupted, "Let's just send her."

"Rude..." Rainbow grumbled in annoyance, at a volume low enough for Tasha to not hear.

Thankfully, the rest of the group were in agreement that Songbird was to travel to the village to represent her tribe.

Songbird modestly couldn't thank them enough, "Thanks you guys! I'll miss you all for now but I will bring everything that will help all of us!"

She turned around, waving goodbye with her wings before flying off into the distance.

" _This is exciting to be a part of this and I believe I will make the right decisions for the whole tribe! As a celebrity singer in Equestria, it's very important to be a role model for your fans and this is no exception. I can only hope there's something for everypony inside that village!" – Songbird Serenade_

* * *

 **Day 10 – Temmie Village**

' _hOI! welcom to... TEM VILLAGE!'_

After following the direction written on their respective maps, the six representatives eventually arrived at the weird village that they had been told to go. All three members of the Superstars walked in first, followed by the Underdog's two members and the lone pony from the Memer tribe. All of them were a little surprised to see the opposing tribes.

In front of the sign was Carly, the lesser of the hosts. She was accompanied by an hyperactive temmie wearing a blue sweater. Some of the more affectionate players cooed out of cuteness.

"hOI! Im tEMMIE! welcom to teM VILLAGE! " the temmie welcomed.

Carly nodded, before speaking, "Welcome everyone! Today you will be taking part in a moral dilemma but you will be choosing for your new tribe instead."

Everyone was rather surprised at the mention of a new tribe, thinking there was going to swap tribes.

"I would like all six of you to drop your buffs, and I will hand out new ones soon enough."

With that said, all of them did. There wasn't much speculation going on, so with green, red and purple buffs falling to the ground, Carly reached down to the ground and picked up a jar full of new buffs.

"yaSS. tem hapi! tem wuld liek 2 get u deluxx temmie fLAKES!1" the Temmie squealed.

"So there's a small chance we might end up back on our old tribe?"

Carly was the one who answered her question. She shrugged, "I don't know, why don't you come and find out? Here, Taylor, come over here and pick a buff out."

Taylor nodded her head as she walked over towards Carly, and put her hand down the jar. Troye, Hayley, and Rebecca were quite amazed as Taylor usually never listened to anybody unless she was being paid for it.

When Taylor pulled her hand back out, there was a blue buff in her hand. Everyone was shocked, and some groans were heard.

"What the hell?! Four tribes!?" Hayley complained, crossing her arms. Songbird also was equally annoyed about it, though she only showed a frown, her eyes being obscured by her mane.

"dats riteeee. tem... excitED 4 new twisttt! :3"

"Oh great," Taylor complained as she rolled her eyes, "This is going to be Survivor: Racist Islands again."

"The proper term is Cook Islands but I'll let that slide," Carly corrected.

After Taylor grabbed her buff, everyone else followed and pulled out a blue buff as well, slipping it on. Unfortunately for Nicki, she pulled out a black buff.

"What the hell?"

Songbird gasped at Nicki's foul language but chose to stay quiet about the issue.

Carly smiled and addressed the six of them, "You will now be known as the Temmie tribe, which consists of Hayley Williams and Taylor Swift of the Superstar tribe, Rebecca Black and Troye Sivan of the Underdog tribe, and Songbird Serenade of the Memer tribe."

Everyone nodded, with the solo Memer member a little bit nervous about being used as an easy vote. The female host then frowned a little and looked straight at Nicki.

"Black buff means you're in a party for one. You're being exiled to Exile Beach where you will live alone for the today and tomorrow. You'll join the losing tribe after the next tribal council. Here's a map to where you'll be headed. We'll retrieve you tomorrow afternoon."

The pink roman sighed slowly and frowned but understood what she needed to do. Wordlessly, she grabbed the map and walked off; following the new directions she was given. Off in the distance, a cameraman secretly followed her to record her every move (and to make sure she actually got to Exile Beach). Within a few seconds, Nicki and the cameraman was far away enough that no-one could see her anymore. After this event, Carly and the temmie grinned, both of them facing the other camera that was filming them.

"Obviously, no tribe has an absolute advantage in numbers, and right now, the Superstars and Underdogs each have two members in the new tribe. Will Songbird be a swing vote or will she become an easy target? We might soon find out. Do not go anywhere because we'll be right back after these commercial breaks!"

 **Superstars:** Andrew Taggart, Ariana Grande, Bruno Mars, Katy Perry, Lady Gaga

 **Underdogs:** Alex Pall, Gerard Way, Rebecca Black, Troye Sivan, Tyler Joseph

 **Memers:** Meghan Trainor, Rainbow Dash, Rocking Arrow, Shawn Mendes, Tasha Backyardigan

 **Temmies:** Conor Maynard, Hayley Williams, Patrick Stump, Songbird Serenade, Taylor Swift

 **Exiled:** Nicki Minaj

* * *

 **Afternoon 10 – Superstar Tribe Campsite**

Several hours had passed since Hayley, Taylor, and Nicki all left the Superstar camp. At first, nobody minded. But as hours passed and passed, people started to get a little worried.

Tending to the fire, Katy and Lady were talking with one another about what was going on, or taking so long.

"You'd think they would be back by now, huh?" remarked Katy, "They shouldn't have that much trouble deciding on what to grab."

Lady Gaga looked up at Katy, "Hmm... actually, I think those three might have swapped to one of the other tribes. That's what was going through my mind after the fourth hour of them being gone."

 _"In order to prepare for Survivor, I binge watched several seasons on CBS All Access, and it was a good time! But one twist was in every season which was the tribe swap. Given how long Hayley, Taylor and Nicki have been gone, it's probably what's happening." – Lady Gaga_

"The heck is a tribe swap?" asked Katy, who has never watched Survivor.

"A tribe swap means shuffling the members of the tribes around by having everyone draw a random buff," explained Lady Gaga, "But in the third season, they had each tribe send in three people instead. So if I'm right, then the three that we chose to go on that moral dilemma' could become our opponents in challenges."

Katy grumbled a little, "Great, we have to go up against Nicki now? That girl's got 100 entries in the Billboard 100! How do we compete against that?"

 _"Okay, having all three of them go up against us is terrifying. They're all strong ladies plus two of them are in my alliance which the other tribes could easily send home. But hey, guess what? I've learned to slam on the brake, before I even turn the key." - Katy Perry_

"Wait, hold on," Katy continued. She looked over at Gaga, "There are three tribes at the moment. If we sent out three, which tribe would they be going to?"

Lady Gaga grinned at her, "Since we sent in three people, we could safely assume that each of them are going on a separate tribe. Which should mean Taylor, Hayley or Nicki is coming back with two newbies from the other tribes.'

Katy was starting to get the bigger picture, "So this could be a good thing for us. We could recruit the two newbies to vote Andrew and Bruno out! When I was walking with Hayley, I overheard them trying to get me out. But I have this."

Katy dug into her pockets and pulled out her immunity idol, "I should've told you this earlier but there's a chance that Bruno and Andrew might flip on us," explained Katy, "Without them, one of us could probably go home. But the newbies could vote with us and become our allies."

"It sucks doesn't it? If we have to vote out one of our own instead, then so be it," Lady Gaga dismissed.

" _Having the numbers isn't bad, but we will have to make a decision between the gay boys and the newbies at our next vote, especially if Taylor comes back to mess us up. Those two boys are at the bottom of our alliance and they know it. We don't even know who is coming back to our tribe. So it's tough." – Lady Gaga_

Meanwhile, sitting around the fire pit were Andrew and Bruno who were having a couples fight. Andrew was eating Temmie Flakes mixed with rice that the girls had cooked yesterday.

Bruno looked up at him and snickered, "Hehehe, are you sure you don't want to make out again, Andrew?"

"With what you've pulled yesterday?" replied Andrew, disappointed at Bruno, "First, what we had wasn't even good, second, when I felt your tongue inside of my mouth, it tasted like stale vegan food and... thirdly, everyone knows we're a power couple!"

 _"We aren't just getting along today and I don't know why. I know I'm not on my period but it feels like Bruno is the most uncaring person I've ever met in my life. Let me tell ya, if we are going to have to vote each other out at a later stage of the game, I wouldn't hesitate in the slightest." – Andrew Taggart_

Bruno then looked up at Andrew, "Let me ask you something. Please be honest here. Do you think I'm a total joke to you? What will it take for our relationship to keep afloat? Maybe you're just too good for me."

Andrew looked back at Bruno, surprised he would bring his member up, "I know you may feel that way, but you have to see the whole picture. Sometimes, I'm just not in the mood for it. Besides, you ask a lot of questions for someone who just wants kiss all the time, and it's annoying."

"Now that all just sounds like ooh, ooh ooh hoo hoo," muttered Bruno, "Mm, you're probably too young, too dumb to realise, like you usually do."

Andrew scowled, "Dumbass Michael Jackson wannabe."

Bruno blinked, before shaking his head, "What a load of crap you turned out to be... maybe this relationship wasn't meant to be."

" _I'd catch a grenade for ya and throw my head on a blade for. I'd jump in front of a train for ya and you know I'd do anything for ya. Oh whoa. I would go through all this pain; take a bullet straight through my brain. Yes I would die for you, baby, but you won't do the same!" – Bruno Mars_

" _I'll tell them a story, they'll sit and nod their heads. I tell you all my secrets, and you tell all your friends. Hold on to your opinions, and stand by what you said (stand by what you said). In the end, it's my decision, so it's my fault when it ends." – Andrew Taggart_

* * *

 **Afternoon 10 – Underdog Tribe Campsite**

Inside the shelter, Conor, Alex and Tyler were relaxing, and talking about a few things.

"I'm not sure if it's just me, but it's a lot more peaceful with Nick gone, don't ya think" remarked Conor.

Alex nodded softly, "Oh yes indeed. I'm so glad he's gone. He's the worse."

"He is a little bitch," Conor stated his opinion. Tyler raised an eyebrow.

 _"_ _So sure, Nick may have went after Conor too early but lately he's being overdramatic about it. During my time here, I've grown to respect Conor but if he keeps acting like an asshole, then maybe he needs to go next tribal." - Tyler Joseph_

"How about we talk about the moral dilemma from earlier" Tyler suggested, drinking a can of soda in front of the others, "Those two haven't been back yet."

"You're right. It's strangely odd of them to not return by now," noted Conor, "What is going on?"

"I'm just as confused as you are!" replied Alex.

Tyler nodded a little, "There must be something about that dilemma that we're not seeing."

 _"A few hours have passed, and we still have no idea where Conor and Rebecca are. I really miss them. They're both highly social and they always try to improve the shelter whenever they can." – Alex Pall_

"I think it's a subtle reminder that anything can happen! Seriously!" Alex observed.

"I hope they're okay," said Conor, softly.

Meanwhile, far away from camp, Patrick was idol hunting in different locations. Patrick was in a bit of a panic right now, pacing back and forth and freaking out. His face looked anxious and the cameraman that followed him could tell how nervous he was at this stage.

 _"When my family were recruited for the show, we gave ourselves a workout by running around Ponyville every day. It's ironic but Pinkie Pie was a great fitness instructor and I felt like we were ready. Now look at where I'm at socially! If I don't find an immunity idol before anyone else, I am screwed! Screwed!" – Patrick Stump_

Patrick searched through the glowing plants, digging through the dirt-covered areas of the cavern, and even picking up rocks to see if anything was hidden underneath. Patrick continued this activity until he walked upon a very suspicious looking row of plants, making out a voice that was suspiciously familiar to him, even though he saw no sign of anyone around. Still, he pursued on.

"If my Undertale knowledge doesn't betray me, then these flowers ahead echo the last thing that they hear," Patrick thought to himself as he walked over to the first one to listen to it.

"One kiss is all it takes, fallin' in love with me," the echo flower sang, "Possibilities; I look like all you need."

"Okay, that could be a clue," Patrick mumbled quietly to himself, "Onto the next one."

Strangely, the second echo flower played the exact same message as the first, confusing Patrick. It seemed like the whole row of flowers was tainted, and he couldn't work out why.

"Hmmmm, a kiss?" he mumbled, "Maybe there's a statue somewhere where I can kiss it?"

A little defeated and stumped, he left the area to return to camp but not before yelling a bunch of random words to erase the immunity idol message so that no-one can have a chance to find it.

 _"I may have not found an immunity idol, but whatever it takes, I will not go down without a fight! Ha! There's nothing easy about finding an immunity idol but without the clue, the others are ten times more unlikely to find it themselves! My love for the game isn't lost, it's all I got." – Patrick Stump_

* * *

 **Afternoon 10 – Memer Tribe Campsite**

With no sign of Songbird's return yet, the Memer tribe were getting worried. They were confident now it wasn't a moral dilemma, or else she would have shown up by now.

Tasha tilted her head, watching Rainbow Dash fry the Temmie Flakes, while Rocking Arrow stood back, pacing back and forth nervously, "I'm getting worried. What could be keeping her so long?"

" _A few hours ago, we sent Songbird to the village and still, she's not here. Geez, I'm getting paranoid. Where is she? Is she missing? What's the hay is going on? I hope we have some answers soon." – Rocking Arrow_

"Don't sweat it Arrow," Rainbow noogied her head softly, "Unless the Storm King had miraculously come back from the dead and kidnapped her, then she's okay. Maybe she just got lost."

"I hope so..."

Meanwhile, far away from camp, there was some discussion going on between Shawn Mendes and Meghan Trainor about the game.

"So I have been meaning to talk to you about something," said Shawn, looking at Meghan, "I know I'm not as talented as Charlie Puth... but you're the only one I trust out of everyone here."

"Really? Why Shawn, I'm flattered!" Meghan chuckled, her eyes open to him.

Shawn nodded, "Yes, well, I look at it, and I really think we need to take one of the ponies out."

"Elaborate."

"I mean," Shawn started, "The ponies almost have the majority in this tribe and I think it's time we got rid of one of them. Maybe Rocking Arrow? He is very rude, and acts all high and mighty for no reason sometimes."

" _I hate how separated I feel from the rest of the tribe and aside from Meghan, I just can't gel with any of them. Meghan is the only one that I trust here, despite the music she puts out and She may have not voted with me last tribal, but I need to work with her for the time being. For now, just surviving is enough." – Shawn Mendes_

Shawn continued, "If we send home Rocking first, we can get rid of the mother-son power couple, and we could take control of the. Then we can vote off Rainbow or Songbird, and work things out over time."

"Have you lost your mind?" asked Meghan, "Open up your eyes! There's three ponies, a hippo and two of us. We can't control the tribe unless we had an idol and even then, they could split the vote!"

"Yes, I realise that. But given the circumstances of our situation," explained Shawn, "I much rather risk trying to idol them out than be a floater and seal our fates. Not to mention Rainbow is going to become a problem at merge."

"I just don't know Shawn. I want to just see where this tribe goes. We already won our first immunity challenge and the ponies have been pulling their weight in the challenges," Meghan said nicely, "We'll just have to win again."

 _"What he sippin' on that got him talking crazy? Lookin' at me sideways, always coming at me. Why he, why he acting hard when he's just a baby? Boy, I'm trying to keep it real with him, but he keeps trying to play me!" – Meghan Trainor_

Shawn sighed, "I know, I know, but still.. give it some time to think about it. You say you don't see us losing an immunity challenge, so there will be plenty of time to think about it. I'm going off to look for an immunity idol."

Meghan grinned, "Good luck Shawn, you're gonna need it."

Shawn giggled a little, and shook hands with her before they went their separate ways.

 _"Understandably, Meghan doesn't want to go along with my plans but I didn't need her anyway! Once I find this hidden immunity idol, it would be my chance to take out one of the biggest threats in the competition. Sometimes I feel like giving up but I can't! It isn't in my blood!" – Shawn Mendes_

* * *

 **Afternoon 10 – Temmie Tribe Campsite**

With the new tribe formed and ready to take on a challenge, the five new members started work on their new home. Thankfully, Carly allowed them to buy supplies from the village with her earnings she received from the single _Party of One_ which is now available to stream on Spotify and Apple Music as well as purchase on iTunes.

Just like her old tribe, Rebecca was assigned to work on the shelter, using the cobblestone that they had been generously provided by the Temmies. This time, however, she had help with everyone except Taylor from the tribe.

Hayley was immediately impressed, "Wow! We did an impressive job for a bunch of independent artists for us! Let's keep it up, and we'll all be here for quote a long time! Woo!"

 _"A new tribe, a new start! At first I was upset about being on a new tribe! We have to play the game by scratch and meet new people! Like, what the hell?! But then, we got ourselves some stronger, friendlier and smarter people in our tribe! Songbird is one of my favourites on this tribe! She's so nice and she's making life here better! I'm stoked!" – Hayley Williams_

Rebecca raised an eyebrow, "Not sure if I should be offended or not."

Hayley ignored her, turning to look at Troye and Songbird, "Hey, you two! How were your tribes like back? For me, right now, this tribe is already more enjoyable than my old one!"

Songbird smiled, while Troye fine-tuned his gayness levels to speak in normal, "Oh, our tribe was astonishing but I bet your tribe was a lot better! You have all the superstars in your tribe! Katy Perry, Lady Gaga, Ariana Grande; they're all so amazing!"

"I can imagine almost the same for your tribe," Hayley giggled.

 _"Does Hayley think she can gather information about my tribe? Yeah yeah, whatever, she's trying to be nice, but does she really have to go up in our faces? I already hate building another shelter again as it is! However, this can be an opportunity to be at the top again with the Temmies! Everything might go right here once again!" – Troye Sivan_

"You must be one stupid little girl if you think you can pry information from me!" growled Troye, his gayness level unexpectedly rising, "As a proud gay, I will not be intimidated by straights like you!"

Rebecca Black walked over with a smile, "Now Troye, please be kind and less gay to everyone. We're all in this together, right?"

"I know that! But who cares!" Troye arrogantly laughed, "There's no way we're losing a challenge when we got a mothereffing pony! Yasssssss! We're almost unstoppable!"

"What's with you humans and swearing?" Songbird questioned, genuinely confused by it all, "I swear, Taylor and Rebecca are the only ones who hasn't swore yet."

Rebecca said the F word causing Songbird to faint.

"Speaking of Taylor... what is she even doing? We all know she's a snake, but she's even more useless here than before," noted Hayley. Taylor was sitting in the half-built shelter, applying the Temmie Flakes flavoured nail-polish that she bought in the Tem Shop to her nails, occasionally switching her glances from the camera filming her to the others who were still working on the shelter.

 _"Right now, the target is on me for not helping out, but I know there's a hidden immunity idol somewhere in this area. While all these losers busy getting to know each other, all I'm thinking about is that idol. I can feel the power in my skin, and I need that immunity badly!" – Taylor Swift_

A few hours later, the shelter was completed, and the tribe started work on daily chores. Rebecca laid out firewood and began working on the fire, Songbird flew above the ceiling to ensure its sturdiness, and Troye Sivan was busy with the water situation.

This left Taylor and Hayley to discuss a few things, as they were searching for an immunity idol.

Taylor sighed, "Hayley, I just want you to know that I trust you the most between everyone here. I'm not saying to betray your own alliance with Katy but... I want us to work together for now."

Hayley nodded, seeing Taylor back in her RED era (Author's Note: RED is a good Taylor Swift album and you should all listen to it if you haven't. Don't sleep on talent thxs) personality for the first time in a long while, "Well, that's sweet and not psycho of you to say, Taylor. Don't get me wrong, while I think you made the wrong choice in not helping us to begin with, we could get one of the others to flip to us."

"Right, I know," muttered Taylor, "Like, they're supposed to be valuable but I literally don't feel like I can have any loyalty to either one of them."

 _"For now, I only trust Hayley. That's about it. She's fine, she's thoughtful, and despite us being on opposite alliances at the start, she respects my opinions. I have to trust somebody in this game, and at least Hayley serves as a lifeline for me!" – Taylor Swift_

"You'll be safe with me, Taylor. As long as we stick together, we'll make it through this as well." smiled Hayley.

Taylor nodded back, smiling and shaking her hand.

 _"Taylor is pretty unpredictable as a player, and given her bipolar nature, it could really hurt my game in the process and with a new tribe of players to meet, I could see myself flipping over and voting Taylor out instead. However, I think I've gained her loyalty from here on out, so... I need to make sure she remains as such." – Hayley Williams_

For the two superstars, the remainder of the day was spent looking for an immunity idol.

* * *

 **Night 10 – Unknown Area**

"I knew it!" Gerard complained, stirring the blood inside his wine glass, "Of course they're leaving it to Rebecca and Troye! These humans are so annoying! They will probably bring home human food and friendship! Do they even know that it's not magic?! I hope they all die of food poisoning there!"

"patents garfeld," a high-pitched but somehow sinister voice spoke out from the body of a pale old Temmie, "te plan is verking 4 vampirs to voolll te surfec n ven vemmie can go to vampir volleg! becuz free... vavava!11 vem sais yeyyy... ."

Gerard nodded, taking the whole exchange of words seriously and somehow interpreting this message as dire and urgent, "As you wish, Lord VemVem."

* * *

 **Night 10 – Exile Beach**

After a long trek, Nicki finally arrived at Exile Beach. Now knowing what to expect, she was caught by surprise when she saw the final destination.

"No fucking way..."

Ignoring the blue echo flower wildlife, she found herself staring at a cave decorated with various lamps that eerily lighted up both the insides and outsides of the rocky walls. She had to admit, she was a little spooked and hesitant to continue. She eventually made her way towards the cave where a written message on a wooden sign was perched up.

' _Welcome to the Cave of Exile! Enter if you DARE!'_

"Interesting..."

 _"After that shitty tribe swap, I was thinking about what might be hidden here on Exile Beach. Turns out, the game might have handed me a blessing in disguise, just like my collab with 6ix9ine! I don't know what I'll find, but it's probably powerful... so it's up to me to check it out." – Nicki Minaj_

Shrugging, she entered the den and gasped at the interior design choices that unveiled before her eyes. The floor was furnished with a red carpet, there were small bookcases covering most of the wall, and there were hanging mirrors and antique lamps illuminating the den. The whole place was elaborately designed to be terrifying and the background music of Maroon 5's _Girls Like You (feat. Cardi B)_ really amplified that emotion. What caught Nicki's attention however was a display case that held a book that read 'The Halting Hex'.

Noticing an envelope sitting in front of the item, Nicki stretched her right arm out, and grabbed it. She decided to start opening the envelope, following by reading out loud the note that was sealed inside.

She opened the note up, revealing that she found an advantage, "Exile castaway, you have been gifted with the Halting Hex from Big Brother 19. When you return from the game, there will be a double tribal where two players will be eliminated. If your tribe loses, you may use this to stop your own tribe from voting, but it may only be used at that specific tribal council."

She took a deep breath, shocked at this power she was given in this game, before she continuing reading.

"However, if you choose to halt a tribal, the other losing tribe will have to vote off two of their members instead."

She shrugged a little, grabbing the book from the display case and placing it beside her body, "Well, it's better than nothing."

 _"While I can't hide this from anyone, this advantage can be used to make alliances, and perhaps help my existing one with Katy. Though, I only see myself using this power if I end up on the Memer or Underdog tribes. I just hope I can cause chaos with this!." – Nicki Minaj_

The rest of her time spent on Exile Beach was grabbing one of two books from one of the bookshelves. She was having trouble deciding between reading _Strawberry Shortcake: Gymnastics Fun_ or _Lorde: A Complete Autobiography_.

"Damn," Nicki Minaj muttered under her breath, "They're both trash!"

* * *

 **Day 11 – Nowhere Near a Lake**

"Come on in guys!"

The Superstar and Memer tribes arrived at the challenge area. Everyone was a little surprised to see the other tribe missing one or more of their members though they decided not to say anything about it.

"Superstars and Memers getting your first look at the new Underdog tribe. Nick voted out at the last tribal council."

The Underdog tribe walked into the scene, smiling. Some of the members looked at the other tribes, shocked that they also have lost some members as well.

"Did we miss something?" Conor asked, noting the reduced number of castaways, "What's happening?"

"Why don't you take a look," Carly ominously replied. As on cue, a fourth tribe rocked up to the area, consisting of four people and a pony, from the three original tribes.

Shawn and some of the others audibly gasped out loud, "Huh?"

Calvin let out a little chuckle, "As you see, there is now a fourth tribe. It consists of two members of the Superstar tribe, two members of the Underdog tribe, and one member of the Memer tribe. Let's find out how this tribe stacks up against everyone."

Almost everyone nodded, with the exception of Katy who was concerned about another contestant.

"Where's Nicki Minaj?"

Carly was the one who answered the question, "Nicki is at Exile Beach where she will join the losing tribe after the next tribal council."

"Now that's out of the way, you guys ready for today's Immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded enthusiastically.

"I'll take immunity back from both of you."

Katy and Rainbow did so, though the flying pony was hesitant in doing so. Carly laughed before handing over the spotlight to Calvin, who gave the explanation.

"For today's challenge, all tribe members will be pulling a rope attached to a large bag of balls that contain the combined weight of your tribe. When all tribes are ready, they must try to hold on and keep the net above the ground as long as possible. As time goes forward, you'll start to feel tired and eventually, drop the bag onto the ground. First tribe to drop their balls will be seeing me at tribal council, where they will vote off the fourth player of the game."

He turned to the four tribes, "I'll give all of you a minute to strategise."

* * *

After a few minutes of preparation, all twenty players were holding or gripping onto the rope with their hands (or their mouths for the ponies). Satisfied, Calvin started the challenge.

"Survivors; we are officially starting this challenge."

Most of the players nodded, as they began solidly, the bags not shaking too much. It seemed at the beginning, all four tribes were evened out with one another. Calvin looked over at the Temmie tribe and noted their abilities.

"Despite only one male in their tribe, the Temmie tribe is holding strong."

At the side of the Underdogs, the combined strength of the five men proved to be beneficial for them, as none of them shown any cracks left. However, the other tribes seemed to be holding it together, as they kept on holding onto their bag.

* * *

Ten minutes have passed now and signs of struggle were beginning to show. Ariana Grande from the Superstar tribe was one of the first people to show difficulty and just like her breakup with Pete Davidson, she was having trouble going through the pain. The members of the Underdog tribe showed no expressions on their faces that indicated that they were quitting anytime soon. Unfortunately, it seemed like the Memer tribe were a lot of trouble keeping the bag alive with Tasha and Rocking Arrow struggling immensely.

"Could it already be over for the Memers?"

Yes it was. By the time they were about to have a little recovery from the fatigue that the two weaker members of the group, the strength that was needed to keep the bag in the air was reduced significantly enough that it dropped on the floor, letting out a barrage of purple balls that flew everywhere.

* * *

"I would like to say that all of you did a great in the challenge but I don't want to lie," Calvin said bluntly, "Memers, or should I say Losers; that was such a poor challenge performance even for you. Maybe you just didn't care but maybe you'll care about tribal council, which you'll all attend later."

The Memer tribe looked down in disappointment. Carly felt sorry for them and offered them some news.

"On the bright side, Nicki will be joining your tribe after the vote."

Calvin was the one that took over, "You losers still have a lot to think about, as this will be your third tribal for you all. I'll see you tonight at tribal."

As each of the tribes started leaving the challenge area, a certain somebody was weighing his options, thinking of any strategy to save himself from Tribal tonight.

" _What a total surprise! I'm sure the others are already sick of losing but when you know you're in the minority, it really stings because there's a good chance that your time here is over. I have hope and faith however, and with Songbird gone, I know that we can flip this tribe from its head. I'm not into waiting, and I'm not really into hesitation!" – Shawn Mendes_

* * *

 **Afternoon 11 – Memer Tribe Campsite**

With tribal council looming, the mood was gloomy again around camp but they were familiar to it after so many immunity challenge losses. What was different about this tribal however was that nobody felt safe and there was a lot to talk about for the next few hours. In the shelter, Rainbow, Rocking Arrow and Tasha were discussing the vote.

"So, if us three can all pile our votes against Shawn tonight, then we should be able to take him out," Rainbow put forward her plan. She smirked and laid back, hoping that Rocking Arrow and Tasha would follow suit. She knew that her son would follow her every move but Tasha was still unsure.

Tasha frowned, at the plan, "Really? Why Shawn? He's so cute and dreamy. We should be voting out Meghan! She's such a fatty!"

Rocking Arrow tried to shoot down Tasha's idea, "Well duh! But Shawn tried to get me to vote out my mum. Sure, you may like him but that's the reason why he should be going home. He's way too manipulative and smart to just leave him with us."

Rainbow Dash agreed with him, "Yeah, and besides. I don't really trust him that much. So are you in?"

However, Tasha raised an eyebrow, "I'll think about it, 'kay?"

Rainbow shook her head, but nudged her unwillingness aside, "Just sayin', I'm the element of loyalty so you'll know I'll never betray you. Just keep that in mind."

 _"Tonight, we're going to vote out Shawn. I understand that he has worked with us before but after Shawn tried turning my son against me, it's better to be safe and get him out. I represent loyalty but when you go against me, I'll hit harder than Applejack buck on a hard working day." – Rainbow Dash_

A little while later, making sure she wasn't being seen, Tasha was talking with Shawn and Meghan behind a cave wall about what was about to go down.

"Wait so... I'm the target?" asked Shawn, a little dumbfounded.

"I understand their intentions but please, don't worry," Meghan reassured, "We're voting out Rocking Arrow tonight!"

"Tasha, you're voting me tonight, aren't you?" asked Shawn.

"What makes you think that?" Tasha countered back, "I don't want you to leave the game when you saved me last time from being voted out."

Shawn's eyes perked up, a smirk forming on his face, "So you're voting for Rocking Arrow tonight because from the last time I heard, the ponies were trying to vote you out! You know what you have to do."

The yellow hippopotamus nodded in agreement even though, her mind was still undecided.

 _"I lied, so what. After that major blunder I had with Rainbow's son, I needed to cover my bases and make Tasha believe the ponies are also out to get her. I know Tasha will figure it out after the tribal is over but does it really matter? By the time we're done, me and Meghan will be in the majority and we all know there's no way Rainbow Dash will want to work with Nicki when she does join us." - Shawn Mendes_

About an hour before the tribal council was going to begin, Tasha was walking around the caverns alone. Everybody was back in the shelter, preparing for the next tribal council but Tasha needed some time alone to think. As she walked passed all the echo flowers and the cave walls, she started considering the possible paths she could take. She knew she was the swing vote but there were consequences from choosing one side over the other.

 _"_ _Turns out I have all the power for tonight. The ponies want to vote out Shawn and the humans want to vote out Rocking Arrow. Rocking Arrow is fun to hang around and is one of my closest friends here but her mum thinks she's in control of our tribe. On the other hand, Shawn is handsome and has saved me over Peppa but the ponies say he's evil even though Shawn says that they want me out! I don't know who to vote for!_ _" – Tasha_

* * *

 **Night 11 – Tribal Council Area**

The Memer tribe arrived at tribal council where they saw Calvin standing sadistically. Well not sadistically but it felt like it.

"So, it's been a crazy past two days. Not only was a fourth tribe added, but you sent Songbird there. Rainbow Dash, how has her absence impacted the tribe?" asked Calvin.

"Without Songbird, our tribe is weaker in challenges and everypony has been scheming more. She was one of the nicest ponies I have ever met and losing her blows!" replied Rainbow.

"That's something I agree on," Shawn murmured.

"Shawn," Calvin shifted his focus to him, "You're implying that you don't always agree then?"

Shawn laughed sarcastically.

"Ha! Many things of course but one that comes to mind is challenge strength. Like you said so yourself, we're a bunch of losers! You have Rocking and Tasha who did the worst and yet I'm a target? One of them should be going home instead, or this tribe will remain weak!" replied Shawn.

Meghan looked a little worried, while Rainbow stuck her tongue out at him.

"Rocking Arrow, if what Shawn is saying is true, then it might not look good for you. What do you do to make sure that the others vote for the right target?" asked Calvin.

"All I can say is that may not be as helpful as others in challenges but we're not as messed up as others," Rocking Arrow replied, not so subtly pointing at Shawn, "Aside from Rainbow Dash, we're all bad at challenges, but we need to realise that most of our tribe is spent surviving the caves out here, together. If you can't get along with all of us, then why should we put up with living with you?"

Shawn scoffed a little, crossing his arms.

"It appears that you're spending a lot of time talking about the past, rather than the future of the tribe. Speaking of that, I'll remind you all that Nicki will be joining your tribe after this tribal. Tasha, does that change who you'll be voting out?"

Tasha stayed quiet for a few seconds, caught in a daydream, before Calvin snapped his fingers, snapping her out of it.

"Sorry, what was the question?"

Calvin sighed and repeated what he just said earlier. In response, Tasha frowned but kept her answer simple, "No."

The host blinked twice before turning his attention to the final player of the Memer tribe, "How about you Meghan?"

Meghan sang her answer, "Nah to the ah to the, no, no, no."

Calvin groaned, "Can everybody stop quoting song lyrics to their own songs or at least tone it down? Eleven days in and it's making me lose my mind. Anyways, it's time to vote. Meghan, you're up."

* * *

Meghan's Vote: I hope you understand why I'm voting you out tonight (?)

Rainbow's Vote: Shawn, you've been a great person but what you did to my son is unforgiveable. I hope I see you never (SHAWN)

* * *

"I'll go tally the votes."

The Memer tribe watched onward as they saw Calvin walking to collect the urn. He came back as always, and placed the urn on top of table.

"If anyone has a hidden immunity idol and you want to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Rainbow Dash smiled triumphantly, confident that her target Shawn didn't have an idol. As it turns out, he didn't.

Calvin continued, "Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the player voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, SHAWN. (He nodded, not surprised.)

…

Rocking Arrow. One vote Shawn, one vote Rocking Arrow. (Rainbow Dash looked over at him, who frowned.)

…

…

Shawn. Two votes Shawn, one vote Rocking Arrow

…

…

Rocking Arrow. We're tied, two votes Shawn, two votes Rocking Arrow. One vote left. (Rocking Arrow and Shawn looked over at Tasha. The yellow hippopotamus snickered.)

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Fourth player voted out of Survivor Waterfall Caverns, Rocking Arrow. That's three, that's enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Rocking Arrow was shocked that Tasha flipped on him. He grumbled about as he brought his torch up to Calvin. Rainbow Dash was just as confused, looking around to wonder what was going on.

"What the hay?" Rainbow asked, clearly shocked at the vote result. Shawn rubbed the sweat off his forehead and smiled giddily.

"Rocking Arrow, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Rocking Arrow didn't bother saying goodbye to Tasha, instead running up to Rainbow Dash and giving her a hug.

"Mum," he pleaded, with tears in his eyes, "Win this for me."

"I will sweetie, I will."

Wordlessly, he left the tribal council area in silence, not bothering to acknowledge any of the other tribe members.

"Well, this could be the start of a new beginning for the Memer tribe. Maybe you'll finally win some challenges but I wonder how this will affect the tribe dynamics. Grab your torches, and head on back to camp where Nicki Minaj will be waiting for you. Good night."

* * *

 **Rocking Arrow's Final Words**

"What the hay happened? Why did Tasha flip? Sure, I knew I was a target but I didn't expect Tasha to vote me out. I'm one of her closest friends but I guess I should've seen it coming in hindsight. She literally voted out her other best friend in the last tribal. Oh well, I just hope my mum finds an idol to keep herself in the game."

VOTE

Rocking Arrow - Meghan Trainor, Shawn Mendes, Tasha Backyardigan

Shawn Mendes - Rainbow Dash, Rocking Arrow

* * *

 **Author's Note: Yeah, originally I wanted to have the Shawn Mendes be voted out 4-1 to show that the Memer tribe have let the emotions rule the tribe but in the middle of writing this, that storyline felt boring. It was going to make the next three chapters filler. Sucks that my joke OC is out so early though it had to be done sooner or later.**

 **Also, now that we have four tribes, the immunity and reward challenges will have to be combined in order to keep it in the 10,000 word limit (or maybe less). I feel like each chapter has too much content so I'll try to keep it around 8k to 10k words next time.**


	6. E05: Vote Off A Little Pony

**Originally Uploaded: 7th of December, 2018**

Before you read this, make sure you read the first four episodes because some of it was rewritten.

* * *

 _Previously on, Survivor,_

 _On Day 1, three tribes began their adventure of a lifetime at the Waterfall caverns. Over the past few days, there have been formed alliances, organised eliminations, and drama lurking around every corner. On Day 10, the emergence of a fourth tribe shifted the social balances of the originating tribes for better and worse._

 _Over at the new tribe, despite being on opposite alliances, Taylor and Hayley struck a deal to stick together in secret as Troye, Rebecca and Songbird Serenade were building the shelter. Meanwhile, Nicki found herself at Exile Beach, joining the tribe who loses the next challenge. Fortunately for her, she found an advantage which allowed her to cancel any of the following four tribal councils._

 _At the immunity challenge, the Memers struggled in comparison to the other tribes and were forced to attend their third tribal council. Before the vote, Rainbow Dash's alliance deemed Shawn a threat to the game, and it seemed inevitable that it would be his last night here at the camp. However, Shawn didn't give up and attempted to persuade Meghan and Tasha into flipping onto his side, advocating strength instead of friendship. At tribal council, his efforts paid off when he successfully pulled off a blindside against Rocking Arrow in a 3-2 decision. With twenty players left, who will be voted out tonight?_

*cue theme song*

* * *

At first I was afraid, I was petrified,

Kept thinking I could never live without you by my side,

But then I spent so many nights thinking how you did me wrong,

And I grew strong,

And I learned how to get along!

Oh no, not I, I will survive,

Oh, as long as I know how to love, I know I'll stay alive,

I've got all my life to live,

And I've got all my love to give and I'll survive,

I will survive, hey, hey!

* * *

 **Superstars:** Andrew Taggart, Ariana Grande, Bruno Mars, Katy Perry, Lady Gaga

 **Underdogs:** Alex Pall, Gerard Way, Rebecca Black, Troye Sivan, Tyler Joseph

 **Memers:** Meghan Trainor, Nicki Minaj, Rainbow Dash, Shawn Mendes, Tasha Backyardigan

 **Temmies:** Conor Maynard, Hayley Williams, Patrick Stump, Songbird Serenade, Taylor Swift

* * *

 **Night 11 – Memer Tribe Campsite**

The four remaining members of the Memer tribe returned from tribal council. Shawn was quite happy to see Rocking Arrow gone; he did what he needed to.

"What, that was one heck of a tribal council huh?" Shawn grinned.

" _I wasn't expecting to return to camp, but I believe Tasha made the right decision to side with us. She could've gone with the ponies but it still doesn't make sense to me why she choose us over them. With one pony down, I know that my position in my tribe is strengthened." – Shawn Mendes_

"I'm worried about Rainbow Dash," Meghan admitted, watching a rainbow blur go in the opposite direction as soon as they saw familiar scenery, "She just left us now."

Nicki was already there waiting for them, carrying a large brown book. She was a little surprised to see both ponies gone, "So uhm... was there a double elimination?"

"Nah, it was a blindside against Rocking Arrow," responded Tasha, "Rainbow's just mad I choose to side with Shawn and Meghan over her."

Nicki shrugged, "I'm not surprised. I would act the same way if my bestie Ariana was voted out. I trust her the most."

"Well, I hate to be 'that' guy," Shawn excused, his eyes shifted towards Nicki's book, "But what is that book you're holding?"

"It's an advantage I found on Exile Beach," Nicki explained, "I'm not sure what exactly it does until after a specific number of tribals but I'll share it with you guys if I have to."

" _Honestly, I don't trust Shawn and the others at all so I wasn't going to tell him that it can cancel Tribal Council because it would put a huge target on my back but let's face it, they'll probably lose another challenge again. It is what it is." – Nicki Minaj_

* * *

 **Day 12 – Superstar Tribe Campsite**

It's just another dull day for the Superstar tribe and it started off quite interestingly when Ariana was just fast asleep, dreaming away with the power of the Temmie flakes she ate last night, before waking up in a sweat.

"Wow, that was a crazy dream," Ariana exclaimed to herself.

" _Ok, so I was having dinner with my tribe members, and Calvin Harris was eating with us, I don't know why. Then there was Taylor with a hatchet and everyone was looking for her. She looked like a crazed serial killer and a bunch of us went outside the shelter to run away. But someone pointed out that something was hanging from the top of the caver. I looked up and saw it was a couple of people's faces that Taylor skinned off and dangled up there. And one of them was Mac Miller's and it was creepy as hell!" – Ariana Grande_

Within a few minutes, the girls were theorising and talking about what the dream actually meant at the shelter, while Bruno and Andrew were nearby, arguing with each other while still making out under their makeshift tent.

Unpredictably, Katy caught them in the act moments after she was attempting to interpret Ariana's depressing dream, which she thought was about Lil Pump and Kidz Bop trying to collab with her in the future.

"Meh," Katy shrugged, not startling the gay dudes who didn't even bother to acknowledge her presence, "You two are just two ghosts that are Hot 'N Cold all the time. Make up your minds!"

Andrew licked off Bruno's saliva from his mouth with his finger, wiping the residue on Katy's clothes, "Oh please don't let go, just tell me you feel this. Tell me you know, oh, darling of mine."

"I'm not fine with homosexuals," Katy stated her opinion.

"I wasn't talking to you," Andrew deadpanned.

" _Woke up on the west side listening to beach house, taking my time. He's just my type, dark hair waving at the passengers' side. And I start to think, as he pulls me on the bathroom floor, this is my type of thing. Yeah, yeah." – Andrew Taggart_

Katy walked off, annoyed at the two and went back at the fire pit, where she saw Lady Gaga tending to it. Gaga's eyes perked up when she saw Katy storm out of the tent.

"So what's going on Katy, please?" Lady Gaga asked, concerned for her friends' welfare, "There must be a reason why you're angry at everyone today."

"Yeah! Of course there is!" Katy shouted, "I'm so annoyed that the guys we have in our tribe are homosexual! Why can't they just be normal like us?"

Lady Gaga shrugged, "It doesn't bother me, really. It just means our tribe has a lot of sexual diversity. Actually, now that you think about it, didn't each tribe have a gay person to start off with? We obviously got Bruno and Andrew but the Underdogs had Troye while the Memers had Shawn."

"I don't think Shawn is gay,"

"Oh, he is gay sweetie," Lady Gaga assured, gently tapping her right index finger on the top of Katy's red lips, "He's just waiting for the perfect opportunity to come out of the closet."

" _Oh, Katy, such a sweet and not psycho naive girl. It's nice to know that Katy is oblivious to Shawn's own sexuality. Maybe she isn't smart as everyone thinks she is. I could use this to my advantage. She is the leader of the girls' alliance here after all." – Lady Gaga_

* * *

 **Day 12 – Underdog Tribe Campsite**

Far away from camp, Conor and Alex were walking around, while having a chat with Tyler. The three of them noticed that a few Temmies had been occupying the area but they haven't pestered the group yet. Still, it was a good time to bring up their alliance and the future.

"So yeah, you want to vote Patrick out if we lose?" exclaimed Tyler, after hearing the two of them explain their plans. I don't feel too good about that."

Conor raised his finger up to shush Tyler, "Chill, calm down, man! Speak loud enough and you'll be heard!"

Patrick who happened to be nearby, laughed, "Hear what, guys? Am I interrupting?"

" _Since Day 1, I've been close with Patrick the most. He's a total badass, and his band is rad. BUt now here I am talking about him behind his back with Conor and Alex, and it's putting me in a tough spot. I don't know why I even agreed to go on this walk, but I'm sure they only see me as a number. Still, they have more numbers than Patrick does" – Tyler Joseph_

Tyler sighed, before looking at Patrick, "We were talking about you being in our alliance that includes all of us, minus Gerard. You in?"

"Oh that sounds great, Tyler, but aren't we all already in the alliance?" Patrick asked, a bit confused by all of this.

"We're worried that Rebecca and Troye might already have been charmed by Taylor," Alex discussed in a faux worrying tone, "She has a reputation of being a bit of a snake."

"As long as I'm in this 'supposed' 'alliance', I'll help you guys," Patrick smiled, though he was a little wary of it, "I know I'm not as annoying as Gerard."

Conor laughed, "Nah, but I'd rather you just stay out of the way, and let us make the decisions. You're kinda at the bottom but just keep doing what you always do, and you'll be fine."

Patrick nodded, "Ohhh, okay then..."

 _"So we have the target on Patrick and it was to be the only plan if we ever lose. We don't start making changes just he's come to us but I'm not a good liar. I think though he bought our little lie." - Conor Maynard_

"I'm glad you're okay with that, Patrick," Conor acknowledged, "I would think you would have issues with our attitude and leadership."

Patrick shrugged, his tone changing to one of understanding, "Ehh, you guys aren't too bad if you ask me. Admittedly, it can be a pain in the ass, but it's helpful for us if we all stick together."

" _My wife Rainbow Dash is probably saying that I'm too paranoid but oddly enough, that sneaking suspicion that I'm literally at the bottom is still lingering! However I'm not done yet and with the idol still hidden, and me being the only person who knows the general location of it, my lifeline is just around the corner." – Patrick Stump_

Meanwhile, far away from camp, Gerard was walking through the wilderness of the caverns when he stumbled upon a discarded and worn-out Villager amiibo, dirtied and covered in dust. He picked up the object, carefully examining it, before deciding its worth. Oddly, he stashed it in his pants, seeing some value in it. Satisfied with his daily treks around the area, the wannabe vampire smiled and turned around to walk back to the campsite, looking forward to his twelve-hour nap.

* * *

 **Day 12 – Memer Tribe Campsite**

Tasha, Shawn and Meghan were sitting down in the shelter having a small chat. Although to be fair, Tasha is fast asleep, napping after such a long day, but the others treated her like part of the conversation.

"I got a great idea!" Shawn declared, "Nicki over there is a great asset to have in our alliance. She's got connections from the Superstar tribe and we can use that to our advantage!"

"Mhm, you know the game really well," smiled Meghan, "Rainbow Dash is going turn on us with the Temmie tribe when we swap so I agree!"

" _Heh! I didn't expect last night to work out but it did, and it's all thanks to Shawn, the master strategist himself. In hindsight, the ponies were easy to point out as a beginning trio and it needed to be broken up earlier. Sure, they're strong but they also gave off this fatshaming vibe! I sure as well wasn't gonna put up with that implied bullying!" – Meghan Trainor_

"I knew there was a reason I trusted you," grinned Shawn, "You're not like those other soulless musicians who are worth multi-millions of dollars like Adam Levine or Dan Reynolds!"

Meghan giggled, "Hahaha!"

Her obnoxious laugh woke up Tasha who rubbed her eyes before sitting upright, looking at the two discuss their plans. She crossed her arms, "Adam Levine is such a cute guy! He made me see the light at the end of the tunnel!"

Shawn shook his head before Meghan could respond, "There's no way you think that! His band hasn't made good music since he joined The Voice. Maroon 5 is Maroon 1 now. Get enough hits together, and suddenly they make shitty music."

" _I don't like trash bands like Maroon 5. My ass has more talent than that Adam Levine hack. But you know what, there's no more room for discussion. We should be discussing the game instead." – Shawn Mendes_

Tasha decided not to backtalk, instead focusing on the other issue that they were talking about, "We're loyal to each other right? We won't stab each other in the back, and nobody will go home before Nicki and Rainbow?"

Meghan hummed a chime, agreeing with her view, "Yeah, it's not my job to do so."

Outside of the shelter, wayyy further of the area, Rainbow Dash was scouting the area for potential life-saving idols. With her son out of the game, it left her feeling betrayed and broken, and she knew she was going to be the next one out.

" _Last night, I was blindsided by Tasha! Bucking Tasha! It was horrible and stupid of them to do that! I feel betrayed, honestly! Survivor is all about loyalty and harmony but I guess they don't want to play the game if they backstabbed that easily!" – Rainbow Dash_

Unfortunately for her, the caverns beyond their campsite were huge and almost pitch-black, with the only light being illuminated from the blue echo flowers. With no idea on where to start looking, Rainbow slowly flapped her wings to descend herself towards the ground. As soon as Rainbow lowered herself down to a level literally centimetres above the floor, she slowly flew towards each of the flowers that she saw.

Frowning, she flew over to the first flower where it seemed to speak to her as soon as she got close.

"I should've known better, I should've known better, I should've tried to sing anything about you, I should've tried to sing about anything but you..."

Rainbow Dash was taken back, and almost fell onto the ground, "What the hay? Why does that sound like my husband? Weird."

A bit crept out by the flower, she quickly flew away from the flower to another one, where it produced a different message.

"...And I feel too much! I feel too much unless I'm riding the super fade! Riding the super fade!"

"Is this some kind of prank?" Rainbow yelled out loud, "Cause this isn't funny. Anypony? Anyone?"

But nobody came.

"There's no way an idol is hidden around here! I better just search a closer area!" she exclaimed before flying off at almost full speed, afraid that she might bump her head on the cave ceiling or worse, a stalactite.

" _Of course I need an immunity idol but there are limits to how far I'm willing to push myself to get them. Besides, I don't even think Calvin or Carly would hide an immunity idol where nopony or nobody could find them. It's just nearer to our campsite, and it's gonna be mine!" – Rainbow Dash_

* * *

 **Day 12 – Temmie Tribe Campsite**

Just around the corner of the campsite, Rebecca and Troye were quietly discussing the alignments with the rest of the tribe. With them being separated from their original Underdog tribe, the duo had to make new connections to avoid being picked off.

Troye sighed, as he looked over in the distance.

" _Decisions like these are tough to make and it makes you think about where you stand with everyone in a newly emerged tribe. Sure, the easy vote could be Songbird since she's the only one who came from the Memer tribe but on the other hand, using her vote to send one of the Superstars home is another option I could take. For now, I'll keep doing what I normally do; think intensively about how easily the Waterfall caverns could kill me. What a heavenly way to die." – Troye Sivan_

"Ohhh, you okay Troye?" Rebecca lightly nudged him on the side, "Having suicidal thoughts again?"

Troye smiled, "Hahaha, I wish! I'm just thinking about if we should side with Songbird Serenade or Taylor Swift's group."

Rebecca shrugged, "Either way, I'm with you. You're the only one I feel like I can trust.

Meanwhile, inside the shelter, the lone pony was chatting to Taylor Swift.

"I've got concerns," Songbird raised an eyebrow, or it seemed like it. It was hard to tell thanks to her mane covering the top half of her face, "You're telling me that Rebecca and Troye use the money they earn to make propaganda about deporting disabled people?"

Taylor nodded sadly, a fake frown displayed on her face, "Literally. I wish I could stop them but I have no power to do that."

"Wow, that's so cruel!" Songbird exclaimed in a horrified tone.

"Yeah, it makes me and the hundreds of puppies I own very sad," Taylor lied.

" _Mhm, you feel that? That's the touch of deception and with Songbird believing that hilarious lie; she will think that she has no choice but to align with me us! I got three big guns loaded, and it's here where we're ready to take the Temmie camp by storm!" – Taylor Swift_

As the two players continued chatting, Hayley was busy, trying to start the fire when she noticed something odd sticking out in a small patch of echo flowers, to her right.

"So weird..." Hayley mumbled to herself, pausing the fire creating chore she was meant to do, more curious about the patch, "But no harm checking it, for worse or for better."

Making sure no-one was watching her, she stealthily ran up towards the patch and dug around it, over and inside of it. For what seemed like minutes, Hayley was panicking as each second passed, thinking about the thought of someone catching her in the act of idol hunting. Luckily for her, after only a few seconds, her hand touched the side of some cloth, covering a wrapped object and with adrenaline pumping through her veins, she quickly grabbed it and ran away.

Unpredictably, after Hayley made sure she wasn't being followed, she unveiled the object and as soon as her eyes glanced over at it, she almost shouted in joy, revealing her location. However, she managed to shut her mouth and read the note attached to it, indicating that she had just found a valuable item that could potentially help her game.

"Congratulations, you have found the hidden immunity idol," she read out quietly, in a whispering tone, "This idol allows you to nullify any votes against you or a player of your choosing but you may only play it before the votes are read. This idol can be played until the Final 5 tribal council."

She looked at the idol one last time. It depicted a smiling temmie, crafted in extreme detail. On the belly of the idol, the words ' _hiden imunity id0l'_ is etched onto it.

" _Oh my god, this has got to be one of the best days of my life! With this in my possession, I can control the vote and regain some power in this game! And the best part? No-one knows that I have it! HA! Low key, no pressure!" – Hayley Williams_

* * *

 **Day 13 – The Shallow Part of the Lake**

"Come on in, guys!" Calvin yelled to the twenty remaining players.

The four tribes of five arrived at the challenge area, immediately noticing the four wooden towers that seemingly emerged from the water and surrounded the hosts. The Memer tribe came last, setting up the big reveal for the other winning tribes.

"Everyone, getting your first look at the new Memer tribe; Rocking Arrow voted out at the last tribal with Nicki replacing him," Calvin announced, introducing them.

From the looks and reactions on their faces, most of them were astounded that the earth filly was eliminated instead of Meghan or Shawn going out. Songbird was beyond surprised; shocked that one of their own was eliminated. As they entered the area, Nicki grinned and gave a quick wave to her friends Katy and Ariana. The reactions of the other two tribes were uninteresting to say the least, except for Patrick, who shed a single tear, though he didn't show it.

The hosts observed the mood of the Memer tribe, and found that Rainbow Dash the most distressed out of them all, unsurprisingly.

Naturally, Carly wanted to know what happened, "What happened?"

"I got betrayed, simple as that," Rainbow angrily said as she crossed her forelegs.

"It's a game Rainbow, get over it," Shawn rolled his eyes.

Calvin chuckled to himself before he showed everyone the challenge area, "Anyways... You guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly while everypony didn't.

'I'll take immunity back from all of you."

Katy, Conor and Taylor obliged, the two girls glaring at each other as they did so.

"For today's challenge, your tribe will be tied to each other by rope as you work together to climb a tall wooden tower, manoeuvring and overcoming the obstacles that will along the way," Carly explained to the castaways, "Once your tribe makes their way at the top, you must untangle the rope to free yourselves before moving on to raise your tribe's flag, tied to a heavy bag of weights."

"However, this challenge is going to be special," Calvin took over Carly's explaining, "Only two tribes will win immunity and reward today, which means the bottom two tribes will face tribal council with me, separately."

Calvin unravelled the cloth, revealing a movie-styled decorated table carrying a popcorn maker, a soda machine, and movie tickets that read _Admit One_ on the fronts and backs of the pieces of paper.

Carly took over and smiled at the contestants, "Don't stress that much over the challenge because if you win immunity, you also win some tasty snacks and drinks! Totally worth playing for so I'll give you all a minute to strategise before we start."

* * *

After the commercial breaks finished, the scene was changed to the four tribes at the base of their respective tower, their hands and arms tied together by nylon rope, forming a little chain within each of the teams.

"Survivors ready?"

The twenty players nodded, all ready and geared up to win tribal immunity. Calvin smiled, as he raised his right arm from the top to swing it down.

"GO!"

The tribes darted forward, and slowly began their ascent to the top. The first obstacle that the tribes had to face was a rope climb that looked simple enough. The only problem was that with everyone tied up, the challenge was communicating to climb at the same speed, to prevent anyone tripping over. With Rainbow Dash being the only one on her tribe with wings, the Memer tribe ignored the complications of the rope climb and decided to overcome the first obstacle by flying up with the mass of her teammates pulling her down. She struggled a bit but it paid off as they were the first ones to get through the obstacle.

"The Memer tribe aren't even messing around as they're the first ones past the ropes! They were flying but I'll allow it."

Inspired by Rainbow Dash's efforts, everyone on the Temmie Tribe encouraged Songbird to try the same thing. The thing is, Rainbow Dash was a trained Wonderbolt while Songbird was just a famous singer. Comparatively, the other pony wasn't strong enough and less than a second later, they were slipping down to the start again. Nobody faulted Songbird for her failure, choosing to shrug it off and retry the hard way as if nothing happened.

Across to the Superstar tribe, Bruno and Andrew were the first ones to traverse the rope climb and were now helping the three girls up, to face the second obstacle. Katy Perry was the last one from her tribe to make it pass the rope climb, as Andrew pulled her up effortlessly. Meanwhile, the Underdog tribe were finished with the rope climb in an even faster time, none of them breaking a sweat.

"Everyone but the Temmie tribe has completed the first obstacle!" Carly announced.

The second obstacle that the tribes faced was a small narrow passageway that can only fit one person at a time, though it seemed reasonably easier than the rope climb that came before. As expected, the Memers were the first ones to arrive, but lacking any cohesiveness as a group, they well stuck, unable to enter through for a few seconds.

"Memers again, struggling after such a strong start!" Calvin shouted out, "Will history repeat itself?"

As Shawn yelled out in frustration over the tribe, this gave an ample opportunity to the Superstar tribe as they took over the lead position and quickly conquered the second obstacle. At almost the same time this was happening, the Underdogs and Temmies tribes were both on the second part of the tower challenge, with the Underdog tribe looking like they had an advantageous lead over the currently last-placed tribe. Fortunately, they weren't held back and with the superior communication skills, were able to easily overcome the narrow gap as well. Because of this, the Underdog tribe left the Temmie tribe in the dust as they pulled away, thanks to everybody's thin and flexible bodies. Eventually, the Temmie tribe have caught up after they had used their teamwork to pass through the narrow hallway.

The last obstacle they had to face was a crawling section where the tribes had to wriggle themselves underneath the rope where a ladder leading to the top awaited them. Somehow, the Underdog tribe arrived first, and almost effortlessly, they all crawled under in a synchronised manner, talking about the structure and formation of who went first all the way to the last person, which was Tyler Joseph, the skinniest one of them all. Meanwhile, the Memers now already have completed the tight squeeze obstacle, which was troubling them for some time.

Ultimately, the leading tribes (which were the Underdogs and Temmies) were at the top and now untying each other's ropes. The Temmies were at a slight disadvantage as Songbird had no fingers, being forced to use her mouth to untangle hers. Looking back at the Superstar tribe, they were slowed down significantly when Andrew and Bruno started making out underneath the rope.

"You're hot and you're cold, you're yes and you're no, you're in and you're out!" Katy complained as she dragged herself further into the obstacle, "Now stop making out and let's go!"

"I know, I know!" Bruno pulled away from Andrew's mouth and smiled back before continuing on with the obstacle. However, he still chose to maintain eye contact with Andrew and sung him a sweet love song, "When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change. 'Cause you're amazing just the way you are!"

"Thanks Bruno," Andrew said, his eyes showing signs of dazed love.

While this was all happening, the Memer tribe got through the crawling section and were now starting with untying the knots that kept the tribe close together literally. But with the same issues as the Temmie tribe, they were at a disadvantage with Rainbow Dash at this part.

"Darn it!" Rainbow swore.

The immunity challenge was now at its finishing stages and the Underdog tribe were now in the lead with the Temmie tribe just trailing behind. Expectedly, the Underdog tribe pulled ahead and extended their lead as raised their flags. Patrick and Alex, two of the strongest players, helped pulled the final bit of rope, securing them first place and unveiling the red flag that was labelled 'Underdogs' in big black letters.

"Our first placer tribe, the Underdogs wins Immunity!" Calvin shouted, "But we're still looking for one more tribe to finish!"

In a matter of seconds, the Temmie tribe also finished, with only a little struggle from Songbird who was pulling with her teeth. But it didn't matter to them. As long as they weren't going to tribal tonight, they were happy.

As soon as Carly saw the sparkling blue Temmie tribe flag, she immediately announced their victor, "Booyah baby, the Temmie tribe also wins Immunity! The challenge is officially over!"

All of the Temmie tribe hugged and cheered while the Superstar and Memer tribes looked dejected, tired and disappointed that they're going to have attend tribal. For the Superstars, it would be their first but for the Memers, it was a regular occurrence to them.

* * *

The challenge was over, and the tribes met in the middle of the area, their eyes turning to the hosts of the competition.

"Great work, Underdogs! You certainly proved that your tribe is not to be messed with in physical challenges!" Calvin congratulated, "Great work for the Temmie Tribe as well. While certainly not first, you still came in second with a surge of diversity!"

Carly continued the hosting duties, now addressing the tribes that lose the challenge, but mainly the Memer tribe, "The Memers prove once again that their tribe are a bunch of flops."

"Hey!" Nicki shouted. She stood aggressively and attempted to intimidate the female host only for Carly to stand her ground.

Carly immediately raised her hand and grinned, receiving a shocked glance from Nicki who made a nauseated face.

"Don't you try and send me to the bottom, because I already am since my song Party For One peaked at number 100 on the Billboard Canadian Charts," Carly claimed, coming up with true facts, "Ever since Cardi B was booted, she collaborated with Maroon 5 and got number one for seven weeks as revenge! It was so painful, that I was considering committing-"

"That's far enough as I'm willing to take that sentence," Calvin interrupted her statement.

"Whaa, but how?" Ariana asked with genuine confusion, "Cardi B is literally Nicki but without the talent!"

All the others nodded in agreement except for Bruno Mars, Hayley Williams and Conor Maynard, who are all under contractual obligations by their label to not say anything negative about Cardi B.

"Guys, we're getting off-topic here," Calvin said, calming down the crowd, "Superstars and Memers. Unfortunately, you have tribal council with me tonight, where one of you will be the fifth and sixth person voted out of the game. However, before you all head back to camp, there's a special reward in store for those who won."

The Underdog and Temmie tribe members looked around, guessing the prize they won. Amused, Carly and Calvin waited for the crowd to die down a little before bringing the good news.

"As a reward for winning, each of the winning tribes is allowed to watch one tribal council tonight," Calvin explained, a grin plastered on his face "However, each tribe must pick different councils."

You might want to use this to your advantage," Carly advised sternly, before returning to her bubbly personality, "But even if you can't, you still earned free drinks and popcorn for yourselves so now is a good time to enjoy it while it lasts. Now, which tribe is watching which tribal?"

The tribes thought for a moment and after some minor discussion, they came to a decision and as much as they disliked it, the representatives of each tribe picked what was best for the tribe from a strategic viewpoint.

"What's it gonna be?" Carly asked.

Taylor shook her head firmly, but sadly over the choice, "We choose the Memer tribal council."

Conor joined in, also sorrowful in his actions, "We choose the Superstar tribal council."

"Okay, so be it," Calvin confirmed her choice, "I'll see you all then at tribal council!"

* * *

 **Day 13 – Memer Tribe**

For the fourth time this game, the Memer tribe had failed to secure immunity again and it was beginning to frustrate the castaways almost to the point of insanity but they were used to it. Well, everyone but Nicki.

"Let's vote Rainbow Dash," Shawn recommended to his alliance of everyone except Rainbow Dash.

"Why are we voting her?" Nicki asked, "She's literally our strongest player here. Are you guys okay with that?"

The others nodded in assent.

"Don't disagree with the majority, Nicki," Shawn warned, "We have control of the votes tonight, so as long as nobody does anything stupid, we should all be safe tonight."

"Unless she plays an idol..." Tasha murmured, bringing up a good point. However, Shawn dismissed the idea.

"She won't have one. Rainbow can't even hold a simple pen with her hooves, let alone hide a hidden immunity idol on herself."

"That's true! I hate being called up next after those ponies finish voting," Tasha recalled back to the last tribal, shivering at the thought, "Rainbow's spit is so yucky and it covers the whole pen! Like geez Rainbow, stop putting the whole pen in your mouth every time!"

 _"I'm happy that Shawn and Meghan see me as one of their own but they lied to me two days ago by saying that the ponies wanted me gone. I look to my right and I see Nicki feeling the same way as I am. She reminds me of a home brand Cardi B." - Tasha_

"I'm going to the stream guys," Nicki announced before she walked away from the group. Tasha followed suit with her own excuse as well, leaving the two of them to themselves.

"You know what? This might be our best shot to vote out Nicki," shrugged Meghan, "She's got connections with the Superstars and that can hurt us. But that's just me, personally. I'll go with the majority opinion."

Shawn thought about it and considered the possibility of switching things up.

 _"I know it's tempting to change our vote to Nicki but her connections to the other tribe is the whole reason why we should keep her as well! Everyone is reluctant in one way or another and I don't get why. Are they that scared to vote off a little pony?" - Shawn Mendes_

Minutes later, the hidden cameras picked up on the pink-haired Nicki heading to the lake where she saw Rainbow Dash lying down, seemingly contemplating her time in the game. What really mattered was that Nicki could kill two birds with one stone with her interaction.

"I hate to break it to you Rainbow, but you might be going home tonight," she informed the cyan pony of the bad news. Unsurprisingly, she did not take it well.

Rainbow blinked. She knew it shouldn't have surprised her but it still hurt her knowing that. She raised her voice yet, "Seriously? Shawn is still going after me? I don't get why he is still in the game after all the lying he has done."

 _"_ _The tribe needs me to survive! I put in more effort in that tower challenge than everypon- no wait, every_ _one_ _here! They can't keep keeping the weakest people here because they'll just keep losing challenge after challenge. I want this tribe to wake up tonight and to think with their head!" - Rainbow Dash_

"Seems like to me they're threatened by you," Nicki sighed in defeat, knowing herself that she's one of the only smart ones on this tribe, "It makes sense to me. They've all gone off screwin' each other, not even thinking about themselves!"

Normally Rainbow would be offended by the foul language this girl was sprouting of her mouth but it didn't matter anyway. The pony sat down on one of the comfy beanbags and pouted, "I guess I'm going home tonight."

"I don't think so. It would be a good time to use my exile island ability, Rainbow," explained Nicki, "To prolong ourselves further."

"Wait, how?" asked Rainbow, confused, "You got yourself an idol?"

"Not quite, but I have this advantage that can halt tonight's tribal council for your tribe in exchange of making the other tribe suffer a double elimination," Nicki explained, "Though, it also unleashes a bunch of new twists into the game that I don't know about yet."

" _It's annoying that they are voting her. Rainbow is chill and is useful in challenges, unlike most of the others here. While I had hoped to keep the Halting Hex for later use, tonight might be the time where I should use that. It's insulting but I don't want to be stuck on a tribe that keeps on losing." – Nicki Minaj_

A few hours later, Rainbow Dash and Tasha were also having a talk far away from camp. She was also explaining to her, that Shawn wanted her out. Unfortunately for Tasha, this presented a whole bunch of issues, the main one being that she already broke Rainbow's trust. Countless times she heard the stories of Rainbow Dash holding the Element of Loyalty and that by doing a very disloyal thing, she couldn't expect to be forgiven. But Tasha was also smart, and knew that Rainbow was the lesser of two evils and she shouldn't afford to lose her.

"So," Rainbow Dash said irritably, the aftereffects of her betrayal still present in her voice, "Why are you coming up to me now?"

"Because Shawn has gone out of control!" Tasha claimed, her arms were up, signifying how bad its gotten, "He's lied to everyone! He told me last tribal that you were going to vote me out!"

"WHAT!?"

 _"Tasha tells me that I was voting for her when I was actually voting for Shawn to be out! I have never voted Tasha out and I don't I ever will. Now it makes so much sense! Shawn's a jerk but I got to thank him for lying because it just makes it so much easier to target Shawn... and Meghan if we lose the next challenge again." - Rainbow Dash_

Rainbow smirked as a revenge plan started to be conduced in her mind, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Tasha looked at her magenta eyes, joining in and smiling devilishly as well.

"Nicki should be on board to get out Shawn, so it's all up to you now," Rainbow Dash commented, "Again..."

" _Once again, I'm the one in power, so my vote matters tonight. If they want Rainbow gone, so be it but on the other hand, Rainbow Dash is giving me another chance to prove myself to be loyal and maybe I'll walk over to the good side. But being evil is so much more fun!" – Tasha_

 _"Tasha may have went against my back but now, I'm being forced to trust her. Tonight's tribal, I have two safety nets below me; one from Nicki using her advantage and Tasha voting with us. If both of them fail, then there was nothing I could have done so now I'm just praying to Princess Celestia for support." - Rainbow Dash_

* * *

 **Day 13 – Superstar Tribe**

Understandably, everyone was a little upset over the loss but after returning, some players were thrilled that they were finally voting someone off.

"I don't know whose fault it was," Katy remarked, a little irritated, "But at least we're finally voting off somebody."

"Yes, tribal council!" Bruno cackled, "It's time to get revenge at my former boyfriend, Andrew. His face was the reason we even lost this challenge!"

" _That is the last time I will ever be distracted by Andrew's stupid face in a challenge because he's gonna get voted off. Tonight, once I'm done with him, he won't be able to chart in the Billboard Hottest 100. Move over The Chainsmokers, generic EDM called; they want their music back." – Bruno Mars_

"I'm right here you dumbass," Andrew cussed out, "And your face also really threw me off my grove."

"What the hell are you even talking about?" Bruno yelled angrily, raising an eyebrow, "You're the one who distracted me!"

"You were the whole reason we lost the challenge!" declared Andrew, still raging at Bruno.

Lady Gaga smiled at the both of them, "We all did the best we could, everyone and we'll learn from our mistakes! We're far from the shallow now!"

" _Even though those two gays gave us a strong lead, them throwing the challenge puts a target on their backs. No worries, we can't dwell on it for too long and I don't think I'm in any danger tonight. It's going to be very simple, and we'll vote off either Bruno or Andrew." - Lady Gaga_

"It's one thing to let the tribe down after a challenge," muttered Bruno, shaking his head before turning his head towards Andrew in a hostile manner, "But it's another thing to distract someone in the middle of it!"

It wasn't long until the tribe split off in various directions to discuss who is going out at tribal tonight. Meanwhile, sitting inside the shelter were Katy, Ariana and Andrew discussing the vote and who needed to go home.

"So this is it, there's two ways we can do this," Katy declared honestly. She turned to Andrew to address him, "We can vote off Bruno, or we can vote you off."

Andrew was shocked that Katy would say this in front of his face, "What? Why me? I wasn't the one who lost the challenge!"

Katy grinned, "That's debatable but I know that a few days earlier, you tried to rally against me with Bruno! What was that about?"

"I didn't, where did you even get that idea?" Andrew brushed off her accusations, "I'm completely loyal to you and I will vote out Andrew if I have to. I'm more talented than him anyway.

Ariana acknowledged his plan, "I'm okay to vote out Bruno. He stole the Grammy from rightful winner Lorde, anyway! It's time for some revenge."

'If you guys insist!" replied Katy, "But he might have a hidden immunity idol. Something just screams fishy to me."

"Don't you have the immunity idol, Katy?" Ariana blurted out loud, accidentally revealing the information to Bruno.

Andrew stared at Katy for a good few seconds before she responded back, "Well... yeah, but I'm gonna play it tonight on myself to flush it out."

He blinked, "Wait what? Why are you telling me this?"

"Heh, this is the part where I say I don't want ya, I'm stronger than I've ever been," said Ariana, winking at him. Katy just rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry about it," Katy assured, "Just trust us and vote Bruno or else!"

" _We all tried our hardest in the challenge, but one of the homos must go. If I had my way, I would vote off both to make things a whole lot easier! I know I would throw the next challenge to get rid of both and commit hate crimes against the LGBT community!" – Katy Perry_

After Katy and Ariana left the shelter, Bruno and Lady Gaga entered and tried to discuss strategy with him.

"She may not be here now, but keep your eyes on Katy when she returns," Bruno warned, "I don't like the Illuminati alliance and neither does Lady Gaga. We need to vote off Katy or Ariana tonight."

Andrew raised an eyebrow at him before he shrugged, "Just so you know, they're going to try and vote you off tonight. I don't care either way."

"You should," replied Lady Gaga, pushing Andrew's shoulder a little, "We may have fought on Twitter but be reasonable here. The Illuminati is just too strong and you're gonna be next when Bruno is voted out. Just keep a watch out."

Andrew laughed, "Ha! I'm not that desperate! If tonight works out well, I won't need your vote to save me."

" _My strategy from the beginning was to stay with Bruno until the Final Two but lately, he's acting a bit too smart. I know I'm a needed asset for the tribe and a hard so Katy can't afford to vote the two of us. But if I side with Katy, I don't get to control my game anymore. Do I really want to surrender my choice?" – Andrew Taggart_

Hours later, Katy was walking by the shelter, back from stretching out her limbs. She noticed her super alliance was ready to go, but observed Andrew and Lady Gaga taking about something. Shrugging it off, she walked in, alerting the two of her presence.

Lady Gaga stopped, and looked at Katy, "What's up?"

Katy placed an arm around Lady Gaga, laughing, "You guys okay with voting Bruno tonight?" she asked to the two occupants of the shelter.

"Bruno's going home in a simple 4-1 vote tonight!" Andrew reported, nodding softly.

"Brilliant!" Katy cackled evilly, "He will feel the wrath of the K.P. tonight and be chained to the rhythm! I shall go find Ariana just to make sure we're all set for tonight!"

The two ignored the laugh a little, as they disregarded Katy's presence. She dismissed herself and left the shelter, leaving Andrew and Lady Gaga to their own devices.

A few minutes later, Katy, went down to the water stream where Ariana, and Bruno were relaxing. As soon as Bruno saw her, he waved at her and invited her into the water.

Katy hesitated a bit but listened to him, as she stripped down and entered the stream with the two.

"So okay, I don't know what the hell is going on right now, but suddenly, Andrew and Lady Gaga are trying to get me to vote you out!" Bruno said bluntly, in an effort to get Katy to try and vote out his former lover instead of him.

"Wait a minute, what?!" Katy screamed out loud, "After I showed him my idol? Who does he think he is? Unique?"

"You have an idol?!" Bruno stared, "Seriously?"

"It doesn't matter, because I'm using it anyway," Katy covered up one of her many slip ups today, "We should vote out Andrew if that's the case."

This time, Ariana was the one that was speaking, "I thought we were voting for Bruno Mars?"

Katy quickly talked back to her, "Well I changed my mind, we're voting Andrew and that's final!"

 _"I know my mind has been swayed back and forth but those two men have been on my nerves for far too long. On the bright side, they're trying to get rid of each other I hope so it's a win-win for me!" - Katy Perry_

* * *

 **Night 13 – Tribal Council Area**

The Memer tribe arrived at their fourth tribal council but it was no doubt going to be their most important one at that. As they walked into the area, they saw the Superstar tribe watching them enjoy the popcorn and soft drink that they had won a few hours earlier. One of the members of that tribe noticed the new recruit carrying her advantage.

"Where did she get that book from?" Connor whispered to Tyler, which he responded by shrugging while drinking his coke.

"Nicki, I would like you to grab a torch and dip it into the pit, and get some fire," Calvin instructed her. She obliged, placing her Halting Hex book down on the ground and followed his orders, "This is the part of the ritual here at tribal council because in this game, fire represents life and as long as you have fire, you're still in this game. If your fire is out, so are you."

She nodded at the words Calvin sprouted before setting her torch down behind the council seats.

"Let's get this show started, shall we?" Calvin started the council, "So, last time we saw each other, you voted out Rocking Arrow but now you're here again. Shawn, what does that mean to you?"

Shawn shrugged, "Oh well, you win some, you lose some. Nothing I can do about that."

"But clearly we're losing loads more than we are winning," Rainbow Dash butted in, "If we keep at the same pace as we usually do, then we're just gonna keep losing challenge after challenge!"

"Last tribal you wanted me gone but I turned it around and we voted out Rocking Arrow instead, who is weaker at challenges than I am!" Shawn retorted back, "So maybe this tribe is just cursed."

"Maybe it is," Rainbow grumbled but Shawn wasn't finished yet.

"However, that's not going to stop me from voting whoever I want. Rocking Arrow was just the beginning of my end-game."

"You can't have an end-game if we keep losing challenges!" Rainbow reasoned angrily to him, raising her voice.

"Speaking of cursed, I want to talk about Nicki," Calvin finally decided to address the beginner of the tribe, "It seems that you brought a cursed book with you right?"

"It's the halting hex honey," Nicki purred, "And I might have to use it tonight."

"Why?" Meghan questioned, "You're not the target."

"Of course I effing know that," Nicki swore out in vain, "But I'm aware that Rainbow Dash might be voted out even though that's a terrible idea! Rainbow told me that Tasha might vote with us but I'm not taking any chances. So I have no choice but to do this."

Nicki stood up, and opened the book that she brought with her, chanting an ancient spell that shook the council to its core, literally.

"Halting Hex rise, Tribal Council die! Halting Hex rise, Tribal Council die! Halting Hex rise, Tribal Council die!" Nicki incanted, sending her immediate surroundings into chaos.

The first effect that was easily noticeable was that the wooden planks beneath that was supporting the Underdogs tribe's viewing area was started to give way to the weight of it. Horrified, the five Underdogs got out of their seats and leapt towards safe ground, just behind the pit of fire in the middle. This lasted for exactly 6.66 seconds before Ed Sheeran rose from the wooden floor of the council area with an evil grin.

"The club isn't the best place to find a lover and neither is this tribal council," Ed sang in the tune to his smash hit _Shape of You_. Everyone around him was terrified of the Satan ginger, as he muttered a few ancient words of his own as well, before poofing himself out of existence.

Everyone took a few seconds to recover from that frightening event, speechless to what just happened. Calvin Harris rubbed the sweat off his forehead before speaking again to the crowd.

"I guess Tribal is cancelled for the Memer tribe," he announced, "Grab your stuff and head back to camp. Good night."

* * *

For the next hour, Calvin and the television crew spent the majority of their time cleaning up and making emergency repairs to some of the serious damage that the Halting Hex and Ed Sheeran created. Thankfully, the important foundations of the area weren't touched and despite the unexpectedness of Ed's appearance, the Superstar tribal was underway, with the Temmie tribe being led into a temporary viewing area, complete with free popcorn and soft drinks like Coke and Fanta.

Calvin indicated to his cameramen to bring the Superstar tribe over to the tribal council, who just arrived at the foot of the entrance. The aforementioned tribe was there for the first time, some nervous and others comfortable with how things might turn out in tonight's tribal. When they arrived, they saw Calvin Harris behind a large pit of fire, roaring with energy despite the sombre atmosphere that was present.

"Behind each of you is a torch. I would like you to grab a torch, dip it into the pit, and get some fire."

The tribe frowned but followed his instructions, each one of them grabbing an unlit torch and lighting the end of it before they took their seat on one of the five seats. Calvin stared at the tribe.

"This is the part of the ritual here at tribal council because in this game, fire represents your life and as long as you have fire, you're still in this game. If your fire goes out, then so are you."

The five of them understood, nodding in response before Calvin started the tribal council.

"Welcome Superstars to your very first tribal council. Let's start things off."

Calvin turned to Andrew to ask the first question, "So a few days ago, the tribe sent three of their own to a moral dilemma before realising that hey, those three are now your rivals. How was the tribe after that?"

"It was crazy, Calvin and I was quickly caught off guard!" Andrew boasted, "But it meant that you can form closer bonds with the people left behind."

"Katheryn," Calvin addressed her by her real name, "Surely what Andrew is implying is that it could change the dynamics of this tribe, right?"

"We already got the Illumunati set up, and I thought it was going to be simple," Katy answered.

"I assume that's the name of the alliance?" Calvin nudged her.

"Yeah, that's the name for it but there's always more work to be done, and... it wasn't easy picking who was going home," Katy continued, outlining the past few hours in the tribe.

"Ariana," Calvin continued asking the questions, "Metaphorically speaking, let's assess your tribe. Your new songs mentions that one taught you love, one taught you patience, and one taught you pain. What do you mean by that?"

"To answer your question, now I'm so amazing and I loved and I lost but that's not what I see," she replied poetically, "So look what I've got, look what you've taught me, and for that I say..."

Everyone leaned in eagerly, desperate for Ariana to say her iconic phrase.

"Thank you, next."

The Temmie Tribe in the viewing corner roared in applause and clapped for a full five minutes, except for Taylor Swift who was too jealous and of low-IQ to understand the complexity of her wisdom, and Songbird Serenade because she was a pony who came from Equestria. Once everyone regained the composure, Calvin continued with the questions.

"Bruno, do you think you're in trouble tonight?"

Bruno smirked when he heard that question, but answered anyway, "Probably, but you can count on me like one, two, three, to survive tonight's tribal."

"What about you Andrew?"

Andrew grinned, "It's no secret that both of us are at risk of getting home, but I know that Katy's illumunati will pick the right people to stay."

* * *

The fluidity of the camera shots cut abruptly to a minute after with no explanation whatsoever, but Calvin had an important announcement to make.

"Superstars, before we vote, there's one more thing you should know about this tribal council," explained Calvin, and he told the tribe about the advantage that Nicki used, "Nicki Minaj used an advantage that halted their own tribal council, sending nobody home. Unfortunately, the advantage also unleashed a couple of side-effects including one that can't be stopped tonight; double tribal."

Calvin held up a hand in the air, seemingly summoning an additional red large voting urn from his palms out of thin air, appearing on the table in front of him.

"Wait, what the hell? How did you do that?" said Andrew, shocked, "Because that is no way natural!"

"It's pretty simple to learn black magic really," Katy giggled, describing the magical expertise that she once possessed, "I once used a time machine to go back to ancient Egypt. It was ridiculously easy to learn black magic and become the Pharaoh. It was pretty fun until Taylor Swift tried to pull a fast one on me by attempting to assassinate me! I lost all my powers now but I'm happy for Calvin!"

"Thanks!" Calvin's heart was warmed by her compliment, "That makes me as happy as the time I ruined Rita Ora's career and made her a flop! Now it's time to vote back-to-back! Katy, you're up."

* * *

Andrew's Vote: I'm not gay but even if I was, I wouldn't go near you! (Bruno)

Bruno's Vote: No wonder why people call you the Nickelback of EDM, you're just bland just like our make-out sessions (Andrew)

Katy's Vote: You know what I like? Your ass going home tonight! (?)

* * *

As soon as everybody else casted their vote, Calvin rose up to collect the black urn, "I'll go tally the votes."

He strolled through the walkway leading into the voting station, and came back with the urn in his hands. With a smile, the host placed it on the table, ready to read the votes.

"If anybody has a hidden immunity idol and you want to play it, now would be the time to do so."

The members of both tribes present looked around aimlessly, though some had ideas on who might play theirs. Katy stood up.

"I'm loyal to my alliance and I told them I would play it tonight," Katy announced to everyone in the area, "So Calvin, I would like to play this on myself."

Calvin took the idol from Katy. He inspected the object to verify its authenticity, "Normally I would punish you for giving me a wooden statue of Sans Undertale but this is indeed a Hidden Immunity idol. Any votes cast against her will not count."

For dramatic effect, the host paused before continuing.

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the player voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

The first parchment was flipped.

"First vote, Andrew!" (Andrewnodded, not surprised in the slightest.)

...

"Andrew. That's two votes Andrew!"

...

...

...

...

"Bruno Mars. That's one vote Bruno, two votes Andrew. (Hayley from the Temmie tribe looked at them in shock, almost choking on a popcorn kernel.)

...

...

...

...

...

...

Calvin revealed the fourth parchment and slightly smirked.

"Fifth player voted out of Survivor Waterfall Caverns, Andrew Taggart. That's three, that's enough; you need to give me your torch."

He noticed Bruno smirked at him, signifying that he was outplayed by his gayness. Saddened by this, he simply just brought his torch up to Calvin, "Just end me already."

"Gladly," Calvin smiled, "Andrew, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

"Fuck," Andrew swore before he left the other tribe members to fight amongst themselves, completely disappearing from the view of the castaways forever.

"I wish I could say it was over however, but one more person has to be voted out tonight. Katy, you're up again."

Before Katy walked up to the voting station, she whispered something in Andrew's ears, to which he nodded in response. Content with his reaction, Katy finally went to vote.

* * *

Katy's Vote: One down, one more to go! (?)

Lady Gaga's Vote: Sorry but you were always the target. (?)

* * *

"I'll go tally the votes again," Calvin announced, going back to get the voting urn, arranging, and shuffling the votes before returning with the said object. Calvin stared at the four remaining tribe members.

"If anybody has a hidden immunity idol and you want to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Katy Perry laughed, as everyone glanced at her again, "I already used mine, sad."

Over at the viewing corner, Taylor Swift rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final and the player voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the vote."

The vote-reveal process was underway once more.

"First vote, Lady Gaga." (Lady Gaga wasn't surprised, thinking that it was Bruno's vote.)

...

...

"Bruno. One vote Bruno, one vote Lady Gaga."

...

...

...

"Bruno. That's two votes Bruno, one vote Lady Gaga." (Lady Gaga looked at Katy with a smile; Katy Perry smiled back.)

...

...

...

...

...

"Sixth player voted out of Survivor Waterfall Caverns, Bruno Mars. That's three, that's enough; you need to give me your torch."

Bruno frowned a bit angry at the tribe. He put his rude finger at everyone, before facing Calvin Harris, who was there to seal his fate. Over on the viewing lounge, the former Superstar members were flabbergasted. The other three on the Temmie tribe didn't understand the relationships between the Superstars but knew that the game was slowly unravelling itself with the alliance dynamics exposing themselves.

"Bruno Mars, the tribe has spoken."

Calvin snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

Bruno left without saying a single word and a few seconds later, Bruno Mars was gone from everyone's sights, leaving the Superstar tribe with just three members remaining.

"Let's just say that while all of you had to vote off two people tonight, at least your tribe is more united than ever. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night!"

The camera panned away from the tribal council area.

* * *

 **Bruno Mar's and Andrew Taggart's Last Words**

"Well, I didn't expect Katy to get us both out after all that. She's such a snake, even more than Taylor! But I had fun and I outlasted longer than the Andrew 'The Straight' Taggart. Now I can finally relax in my million-dollar mansion and start working on a 90's infused album.

"You just outlasted me by a few minutes. That doesn't count."

"Yes it does. You're just jealous that I'm more talented than you!"

VOTE 1

Andrew Taggart – Ariana Grande, Bruno Mars, Katy Perry, Lady Gaga

Bruno Mars – Andrew Taggart

VOTE 2

Bruno Mars – Ariana Grande, Katy Perry, Lady Gaga

Lady Gaga – Bruno Mars


End file.
